


Случайности закономерны

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все мы знаем Дерека Хейла таким, какой он есть - угрюмым альфой, не склонным доверять даже себе самому. Знаем, какая история за этим стоит.<br/>Но что, если все случится совсем не так?<br/>Что, если Дереку на момент пожара исполнится всего лишь двенадцать лет? Кто окажется виноват в гибели Хейлов и как будут развиваться события в знакомом нам Бикон Хиллз, если маленького мальчика, только что потерявшего всю семью, усыновят МакКоллы?<br/>Давайте узнаем?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайности закономерны

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Teen Wolf Big Bang 2013.
> 
> Спасибо за иллюстрации следующим чудесным людям: **Fevr** за монохромный арт, **Шелиден** за цветной.
> 
> Скачать текст и арт архивом можно [здесь](http://yadi.sk/d/0gAzSQzb4o3sp).

Передвигаться по этому дому всегда было опасно. Нет, ступеньки не проваливались, как в Хогвартсе, в подвале не жил страшный монстр, а на чердаке не гнездились летучие мыши. Всё было гораздо хуже.

Мелисса МакКолл с битой — не та встреча, которой Стайлз будет рад, тем более второй раз в своей жизни. Он и первый-то еле пережил.

Осмотревшись и убедившись, что свет действительно нигде не горит, а значит, опасности нет, Стайлз на цыпочках устремился вверх по лестнице к комнате Скотта. Вообще-то через окно, наверное, было безопаснее, но с некоторых пор Стайлз боялся высоты — и, чего греха таить, именно этого окна. Лезть в него, будучи неуклюжим шестилетним мальчишкой, явно было плохой идеей и закончилось закономерно: вызовом скорой и месяцем в гипсе. Прошло десять лет, а повторить попытку Стайлз так и не решился.

Успешно преодолев лестницу, он прокрался к заветной двери, многоопытно избегая скрипучих половиц, и тенью скользнул в комнату Скотта.

\- Чувак, ты вполне мог включить свет и с тем же успехом топать вовсю, - поприветствовал его лучший друг, уже одетый и готовый к подвигам. - Я не перестаю удивляться, что ты ещё ни разу не разбудил маму... ну, за последние пару месяцев.

Стайлз не обратил на его слова никакого внимания. Да, ему ещё ни разу не удалось застать Скотта врасплох, но удивить человека, с которым ты сам составлял планы вылазок и назначал время, вообще довольно проблематично.

\- Ты готов?

\- Фонарик, верёвка — Стайлз, зачем нам верёвка? - складной нож, фейерверк и зажигалка, - отчитался Скотт, последовательно хлопая себя по карманам, чтобы убедиться в наличии каждого предмета. - По-моему, мы бы обошлись одним фонариком...

\- А я захватил сэндвичи и воду, - Стайлз слегка встряхнул рюкзак. - Ну что, отправляемся?

\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? - Скотт помялся и скривил губы, словно собирался признаться в коварном хищении всей коллекции комиксов Стайлза.

\- Эй, ты тут не видел такого темноволосого парня? Он играет в лакросс в первой линии, и его зовут Скотт МакКолл. А ещё он мой лучший друг, и он куда-то пропал! - хмыкнул Стайлз. - Чувак, я тебя не узнаю. В городе пропадает третья девушка подряд, двух уже нашли мёртвыми в лесу, а ты не хочешь идти её искать? Вдруг мы отыщем логово маньяка и спасём её? Или хотя бы найдём тело?

\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - Скотт всё ещё хмурился совершенно нехарактерно, и Стайлз по-настоящему удивился. Их совместных проделок было не счесть, и Скотт всегда его поддерживал, какая бы дурацкая мысль ни пришла в голову Стайлза.

\- Ну, если ты боишься мертвецов... - протянул он разочарованно.

\- ...То ты пойдёшь один, - Скотт закатил глаза и одёрнул куртку. - Вперёд, Шерлок.

Скотт дождался, когда Стайлз выйдет на улицу, и грациозно спрыгнул прямо из окна. И кто бы мог подумать, что ему ещё в детстве диагностировали тяжелейший случай астмы! Правда, на памяти Стайлза у Скотта не было ни одного приступа, но его мама рассказывала, что лет до шести она даже всерьёз опасалась за его жизнь.

Если честно, Стайлз не очень-то верил. Мелисса не была паникёршей, но сын — это сын, а с астмой не становятся одним из лучших игроков в лакросс.

Лес встретил их... деревьями. Скотт и Стайлз гуляли здесь бессчётное количество раз, опушку знали назубок, да и в чащу частенько забредали. Ничего нового на первый взгляд заметно не было, не считая того, что Скотт как-то уж слишком насторожился и еле-еле переставлял ноги. Его нервозность начала передаваться и Стайлзу, но признавать поражение и возвращаться пока не хотелось, так что Стайлз упрямо шёл вперёд, оглядывая землю в поисках чьих-нибудь следов, а то и тела.

Разговор не клеился, настроения на монолог у Стайлза тоже не было. Именно тишина спасла им жизни. Ну, и ещё фантастическая реакция Скотта на едва слышный шорох за их спинами — всё-таки лакросс не прошёл для него даром.

\- Ложись! - не своим голосом завопил Скотт, толкая Стайлза на землю и падая сверху.

Удар был сильным, а ещё Стайлз набрал полный рот прелой листвы, но даже это не помешало ему рассмотреть, что на них напало.

Таких тварей он не то что в учебнике биологии, даже в комиксах не видел.

Мелькнувший в лунном свете силуэт с когтями, клыками и прочими атрибутами кошмара из дешёвого ужастика зарычал и явно нацелился на них. Скотт уже тянул Стайлза вверх, крича, что им нужно бежать, а тварь в пару прыжков оказалась на расстоянии метра, и...

И откуда-то сбоку выскочила ещё одна, только гораздо крупнее.

«Всё», - только и успел подумать Стайлз. Кажется, их сейчас будут есть. Но прокрутить перед глазами свою жизнь, как полагается в таких случаях, он не успел. Вторая тварь вместо того, чтобы подзакусить аппетитными подростками в самом соку, бросилась на первую, а Скотт схватил Стайлза за шиворот и поволок за собой к оставленному на опушке джипу. Пару секунд спустя Стайлз и сам активно включился в своё спасение, так что к джипу они выбежали в рекордные сроки, подгоняемые зловещим рычанием позади. А едва оказавшись за рулём, Стайлз так газанул, что верная машина целых пару секунд простояла на месте прежде чем выскочить на дорогу и понестись, будто на гонках Формулы-1.

\- Чувак! - задыхаясь и не убирая ноги с педали газа, наконец-то выговорил Стайлз. - Чувак, ты это рассмотрел? Что это сейчас было?

\- Понятия не имею, - в отличие от него, Скотт не слишком-то и запыхался, а хотел бы - добежал бы до джипа в два раза быстрее. Но не бросил друга. - Может, волк?

\- И это говорит мне задрот по биологии? - нашел в себе силы съязвить Стайлз. - Нет, у страха, конечно, глаза велики, но даже со скидкой на весь мой ужас - это явно был не волк. По размеру - скорее уж медведь. Ты не в курсе, они водятся в Калифорнии?

\- Понятия не имею, - повторил Скотт таким голосом, что Стайлз рискнул даже чуть сбавить скорость и отвести глаза от дороги.

\- Эй, ты что, перепугался сильнее меня, что ли? - удивился Стайлз. - Чего ты такой бледный?

И правда, Скотт сидел как на иголках, хотя они уже почти подъехали к городу и ни одна тварь не могла бы за ними угнаться без личного автомобиля. По выражению же лица Скотта можно было решить, что он как минимум сидит у зубного, и анестезии не предвидится.

\- Нервное, наверно, - Скотт передернул плечами и заставил себя расслабиться. Но провести Стайлза ему не удалось.

\- Чувак...

\- Просто отвези меня домой, ладно?

Ну что ж, желание друга - закон, тем более что Стайлз, увидев впереди табличку "Бикон Хиллз", а через минуту и дома, успокоился. Встреча с тварями начала казаться ему захватывающим приключением, и он, пожалуй, не отказался бы его повторить - может, не сейчас и не через пару дней, но на неделе точно.

А вот и улица Скотта. Под теплым светом фонарей воспоминания уже не казались такими жуткими, Стайлзу скорее действительно показалось. Вроде бы в природе ни у одного хищника не бывает таких ярких красных глаз? Спросить бы Скотта, но он сейчас тот еще зоолог. Лучше погуглить дома.

Лихо затормозив за пару домов от цели, чтобы не разбудить миссис МакКолл, Стайлз повернулся к нехарактерно молчаливому Скотту. Да что с ним такое? Они попадали в переделки и похуже, но чтобы Скотт боялся дольше, чем пару минут после каждой?

Вот только выпытывать что-либо было бесполезно: во-первых, Скотт и так сразу сказал бы, если бы захотел, во-вторых - он уже вылез из машины, попрощавшись кивком.

\- Слушай, как думаешь, на медведя подействует баллончик от собак? - не выдержав, все-таки спросил Стайлз, уже решивший, что медведи - не повод держаться подальше от леса, если ты экипирован. Ну и заодно в попытке хоть как-то расшевелить Скотта, а то эта его молчаливость начинала уже пугать.

\- В первую очередь он подействует на Скотта. Если не хочешь его убить - даже не думай, - произнес третий голос, и Скотт, подпрыгнув, с радостью шестилетки кинулся на шею выступившего из тени парня.

\- Дерек!

Дерек Хейл, приемный сын семьи МакКолл, ставший Скотту старшим братом, от души вернул объятие и встрепал Скотту волосы. Он не очень изменился с тех пор, как Стайлз видел его в последний раз: та же кожаная куртка и стильные джинсы, ненавязчивый запах дорогого одеколона... только стал выглядеть еще немного старше и легкая небритость добавилась. Ну что ж, прошел год, это закономерно. А щетина ему, пожалуй, даже шла.

\- Привет, Дерек, - поздоровался из машины Стайлз, радуясь, что человеческий слух не способен уловить учащенное сердцебиение. Ну, теоретически. У самого Стайлза в ушах загрохотало так, что даже звук мотора заглушило.

Что поделать, вот уже два года, с тех пор, как Стайлз совершенно точно осознал, что Лидия ему не светит, и преодолел свою влюбленность, Дерек ему нравился совсем не как классный старший брат лучшего друга.

Чтобы успокоиться насчет Лидии, потребовалось пять долгих лет. У Дерека таким образом оставалось еще минимум три, и это время придется как-то терпеть. Желательно - не настроив его против себя. Дерек не девчонка - его не соблазнишь ни цветами, ни, тем более, своими скудными прелестями. И он вообще вряд ли интересуется парнями, а значит, остается ничем себя не выдавать ни ему, ни Скотту, который вряд ли сможет промолчать.

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз, - улыбнулся Дерек, подавая руку - как взрослому.

Смутившись, Стайлз торопливо выкарабкался из машины и пожал протянутую руку под смеющимся взглядом зеленых глаз. Более того, простым рукопожатием Дерек не ограничился, притянул его к себе, точно как Скотта, и похлопал по спине. Стайлз попытался было упереться - ведь тогда Дерек точно почувствует, как колотится его сердце, - но ничего не вышло. Дерек был настолько сильнее, что даже не заметил его усилий.

На таком близком расстоянии запах Дерека казался другим, более естественным: всего лишь нотка одеколона в сильном и приятном аромате выделанной кожи, смешанном с собственным запахом Дерека.

Стайлз еще ни разу в жизни не оказывался к нему так близко. Не считая, конечно, того случая в детстве, когда влез на высокое дерево перед домом Лидии, пытаясь ее поразить, а в итоге вызвал только истерический смех, потому что не смог спуститься. Дерек тогда влез за ним, как за котенком.

Но это было почти четыре года назад, и Стайлз тогда еще сходил с ума по Лидии.

У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, но он мужественно улыбнулся, старательно игнорируя мизерное расстояние между ними.

\- Надолго ты вернулся? - спокойно и естественно - как он надеялся - отстранившись, поинтересовался Стайлз.

С пятнадцати лет Дерек появлялся в доме МакКолов раз в полгода - на каникулах. Страховка за сгоревший дом и жизни целой семьи позволила ему оплатить дорогущую британскую частную школу, так что в Бикон Хиллз его видели редко. Скотт радовался каждому визиту брата как восторженный щенок, и в его исполнении выражение "смотреть щенячьими глазами" играло новыми красками. Стайлз искренне надеялся, что ведет себя сдержаннее. Если его чувства вскроются, ситуация станет предельно неловкой.

Стайлз догадывался, почему при всей любви к брату Скотт не согласился уехать вместе с ним, хотя Дерек предлагал. На его деньги можно было обучить десяток человек.

Скотт остался ради Стайлза.

В год отъезда Дерека умерла мама, и потерять вдобавок лучшего друга для Стайлза было бы слишком. И хотя он никогда не признавался в этом вслух, Скотту не нужны были слова. Он остался.

Возможно, Стайлз бы чувствовал себя виноватым - друг пропустил такую возможность получить хорошее образование, - если бы не знал, что Скотту оно не так уж важно. Разве что маму порадовать. Да и колледж Дерек обещал ему любой на выбор. Не так уж много Скотт и потерял.

\- Думаю, на всю весну и лето - пока не определюсь с университетом, - Дерек пожал плечами, улыбнувшись, и немедленно стал строгим старшим братом: - Хотя не понимаю, почему мы еще стоим здесь. По-хорошему, я должен взять вас обоих за уши и развести по домам. Я даже не хочу знать, где вы были и чем занимались. Скотт, с тобой я поговорю как вернусь. Из дома больше ни ногой без моего ведома. Стайлз, садись в машину. Провожу тебя до дома.

В другой ситуации Стайлз был бы на седьмом небе от подобного развития событий, но не сейчас.

Дерек видел в нем лучшего друга своего непутевого братишки - в лучшем случае. Ребенка. В таких условиях даже намеки на романтику со стороны Стайлза будут просто смехотворны.

Неуклюже заняв водительское место, Стайлз завел мотор и запоздало спохватился:

\- А ты как вернешься?

\- Пешком, тут же недалеко - Дерек кинул взгляд на его лицо, чуть усмехнулся и добавил: - Я не боюсь одиноких ночных прогулок.

Ну да, кто бы сомневался.

По завершении короткой поездки, прошедшей в напряженном молчании, Стайлз припарковался у дома и спрыгнул на гравий дорожки. Дерек захлопнул дверцу и обошел джип.

\- Я надеюсь, что больше не поймаю вас со Скоттом среди ночи, - хмыкнул он, снова подавая руку. - Рад был увидеться, Стайлз.

\- Не поймаешь, - задиристо согласился Стайлз, отвечая на рукопожатие. В этот раз Дерек не притягивал его к себе, только улыбнулся и кивнул на дом. Еще и подождал, пока Стайлз закроется изнутри, будто девчонку со свидания домой отвозил.

Стайлз не отказался бы от свидания, честно. Но такое счастье ему не светило, так что он помахал рукой сквозь занавеску и отправился наверх, радуясь, что отец сегодня с двойной смены и его не разбудил бы даже вломившийся в гостиную мамонт.

Школьное утро началось как обычно. Стайлз втиснул свой джип между подержанной Хондой Торнео Скотта и навороченным Порше Джексона, размышляя между делом, что, если бы не Скотт, парковаться ему в дальнем углу или вообще за квартал от школы. Не то чтобы друг был суперпопулярным, но игрок первой линии в лакроссе, умеющий за себя постоять и не гнушающийся мужских разборок, если доведут, занимал в школьной иерархии высокое место, а Стайлз пользовался привилегиями его лучшего друга. В эти привилегии входило парковочное место поближе к дверям школы, так что тут Стайлз не слишком-то возражал.

Еще Стайлз думал о том, что у Скотта могла быть куда более крутая машина - Дерек порой откровенно баловал братишку, предлагая купить то БМВ, а то и вовсе Альфа Ромео. Но Скотт не хотел уж слишком выделяться на фоне Стайлза.

Они никогда не говорили об этом вслух, Стайлз только догадывался, не веря в отмазки Скотта вроде "Да ее угонят в первый же день!". Как же. Это в Бикон Хиллз, где самым громким угоном последнего десятилетия стала их со Скоттом попытка покататься на асфальтоукладчике лет пять назад!

Иногда именно патологическая боязнь ущемить достоинство Стайлза и заставяла его чувствовать себя неполноценным. Но, зная Скотта и его неуклюжесть во всем, что касалось дипломатии, Стайлз прощал и ждал колледжа. Если и тогда вещи не изменятся к лучшему - или Скотт не придумает отмазку получше - они поговорят.

\- Чувак!

Ага, легок на помине. Только...

\- Скотт? - вытаращился Стайлз.

\- Как тебе? - хвастливо задрал нос Скотт.

\- Чувак, тебя не узнать, - честно ответил Стайлз. - А ты точно Скотт МакКолл?

Занятия сегодня начинались в одиннадцать, так что первую половину утра Стайлз употребил на сон после интересной ночи, да такой крепкий, что чуть не опоздал в школу. Скотт явно потратил это время совсем иначе.

\- Здорово, правда? - с восторгом подхватил Скотт, поигрывая бровями.

\- Да, ты не Скотт МакКолл, - Стайлз хмыкнул и с напускной серьезностью заключил: - Ты теперь точно Скотт Хейл.

Внешнее сходство между приемными братьями ограничивалось темным цветом волос. Раньше. Теперь Скотт щеголял новой модной стрижкой, распрощавшись со старым стилем "безобидный щенок", идеально сидящей курткой и джинсами, в которых угадывался стиль Дерека. Сразу видно, кто подбирал.

\- В некотором роде я уже давно Скотт Хейл, - с непонятной иронией хмыкнул Скотт и махнул рукой: - Ты идешь? У нас экономика.

Стайлз нагнал друга и подстроился под его шаг, про себя радуясь, что хоть парфюм у него другой. Одним лишним напоминанием о Дереке меньше.

\- О, МакКолл, да ты одет прилично! Влюбился? И кто эта несчастная? - издевательски раздалось с другого конца школьного двора.

Ну конечно, Джексон Уиттмор. Побить Скотта у него не получалось, побить Стайлза он мог бы, но после единственного прецедента предпочитал его не трогать, зато подпустить шпильку - это всегда пожалуйста.

\- Несчастная? Я бы сказала, счастливая! - громко ответила ему с противоположной стороны двора Лидия и подмигнула Скотту со Стайлзом.

Девчонки, благодаря перебранке обратившие на них внимание, одобрительно засмеялись, а Стайлз подмигнул ей в ответ и вместе с покрасневшим Скоттом скрылся в здании школы. Понятно, голубки опять поссорились - а это значит, что у него с Лидией появилось дополнительное время для дружеских посиделок. Как раз кстати: Стайлз по опыту знал, что в первую неделю после приезда Дерека Скотт старается проводить с ним любую свободную минуту. Присутствие при этом Стайлза его не то чтобы тяготило, но и не сильно радовало, поэтому Стайлз обычно оставался в одиночестве. Других друзей, кроме занятой Джексоном Лидии, у него не было. А так - Скотт тусуется с Дереком, Стайлз с Лидией, все довольны.

Хотя, конечно, Стайлз был бы куда сильнее доволен, если бы сам он оказался наедине с Дереком, а Лидия бросила наконец Джексона и, может быть, сошлась со Скоттом. Мечты, мечты.

Еще несколько парней позволили себе комментарии по поводу нового внешнего вида Скотта, но в основном осторожные. Слава суперкрутого парня Скотту никогда не грозила, но он был хорошим игроком, а при случае - хорошо дрался, и связываться с ним опасались. Так что уроки прошли мирно.

А вот свободное время грозило обернуться войной.

\- Стилински!

Когда тебя хватает за локоть Лидия Мартин, ты останавливаешься, хочешь ты того или нет. Даже если бежал со всех ног, потому что скотина Харрис почти тебя заметил и явно собирается оставить после уроков.

\- Мартин! - прошипел Стайлз. - У меня на хвосте Харрис!

\- Вижу, - невозмутимо подтвердила она и бестрепетно замахала рукой, привлекая внимание к ним обоим. - Мистер Харрис! Не возражаете, если я возьму вот его, - она слегка тряхнула Стайлза, - для черной работы в моем проекте?

\- Разумеется, мисс Мартин, - покивал тот, не слишком охотно, но без сопротивления отступая. - Заставьте его страдать, будьте так любезны.

\- О, непременно, профессор, - очаровательно улыбнулась Лидия. И если про проект Стайлз слышал впервые, так что это с большой вероятностью был лишь повод вызволить его из когтей доставучего химика, то обещание Лидии прозвучало столь искренне, что Стайлзу стало зябко. - Непременно.

\- Что ты задумала? - едва Харрис скрылся из виду, подозрительно поинтересовался Стайлз, не спеша освобождать локоть из цепких пальчиков. Раньше, когда он был влюблен, он бы многое отдал за одно прикосновение. Сейчас, когда они дружили, близость стала привычной.

\- Во-первых, ты действительно поможешь мне с проектом, - принялась объяснять Лидия, ненавязчиво подталкивая Стайлза к выходу. - Я его взяла индивидуально, чтобы опубликовать статью в научном журнале. Мне понадобятся публикации для поступления в колледж. Там куча работы, но твое имя тоже будет стоять в авторах, так что не переживай.

\- Я чую подвох, - Стайлз вздохнул, готовясь к чему-то действительно ужасному. Проекта он не боялся, работать с Лидией всегда было истинным удовольствием, а публикации статей по предмету - единственное, что может его спасти при среднем балле по химии, если ему понадобится эта дисциплина для поступления. Он еще не решил.

\- Правильно, Стилински. А во-вторых, мы идем за покупками!

\- О нет, только не это!..

\- Именно, Стилински, именно. Вперед!

Она привычно запрыгнула в его джип и назвала адрес магазина. Только после этого Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением. Всего лишь продуктовый.

\- А ты испугался, да? - насмешка в ее голосе была совсем не обидной, но Стайлз показательно скривился. С того момента, как они нашли общий язык, примерно раз в полгода Стайлз подвергался жуткой экзекуции. Лидия водила его по магазинам, пытаясь выбрать для него одежду. Обычно это заканчивалось ссорой, примирением и тем, что Лидия покупала кучу вещей для себя, угрожая когда-нибудь нанять команду хакеров и прикрыть все онлайн-магазины, где Стайлз заказывал бесформенные рубашки с толстовками.

\- Не сразу вспомнил, что вы с Джексоном поссорились и мне придется таскать килограммы овощей, которые ты покупаешь, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

\- Именно. Я, может, только ради этого с тобой и общаюсь, - не осталась в долгу она, доставая зеркальце и мимоходом поправляя макияж.

\- Ну разумеется.

Любой другой на его месте обиделся бы, но Стайлз слишком хорошо знал Лидию. А она настолько хорошо знала его, что без опасений позволяла себе подобные шутки.

Вечером, устав от таскания килограммов овощей - Лидия не преминула закупиться на месяц - не иначе, только ради удовольствия устроить Стайлзу обещанные страдания, - Стайлз отзвонился Скотту и завалился в постель с ноутбуком, с которым и уснул в обнимку. А ночью ему позвонил отец.

И сказал, что на дом Мартинов напали, а Лидию похитили. К моменту прибытия полиции в комнате были только следы сопротивления и крови. И открытое окно.

Стайлз смотрел в разбитое зеркало. Ему было плевать, что это плохая примета.

Эксперт сказал, что зеркало разбила сама Лидия. Он предположил, что случайно во время самообороны, но Стайлз знал - даже в момент нападения она не потеряла головы и вряд ли совершила хоть одно лишнее движение. Был у них когда-то разговор о хреновых ситуациях и о том, что делать, если тебе хотят сделать больно, а твоего парня или лучшего друга, готовых закрыть тебя спиной, рядом нет. Стайлз тогда с важным видом вещал, что нужно кричать "Пожар!", потому что вопли "Убивают!" только испугают людей. Ему это отец говорил. А Лидия добавила, что если дело происходит ночью, нет ничего лучше звона бьющегося стекла. Он привлечет внимание даже спящих.

Лидия разбила собственное зеркало. Она звала на помощь.

Ее родители прибежали именно на этот звук, но не успели. Лидию выволокли из окна за несколько секунд до того, как ее отец с бейсбольной битой взбежал по лестнице.

\- Четвертая...

\- Остальные были совершеннолетними.

\- И их не похищали из собственных домов.

\- Это прогресс или регресс?..

Обмен мнениями трех полицейских усталого вида Стайлз улавливал лишь краем сознания, машинально запоминая, но не обдумывая. Криминалисты уже осмотрели место преступления, сняли все отпечатки и зафиксировали все следы, так что он бродил по комнате Лидии, не боясь помешать ходу расследования.

\- Стайлз.

\- Привет, пап.

В любом другом случае шериф Стилински схватил бы сына за ухо и в воспитательных целях прямо так выволок бы его с места преступления. Но он прекрасно знал, в каких отношениях Стайлз был с Лидией. Наверное, рука не поднялась.

Стайлз отметил это так же отстраненно.

\- Стайлз, - уже настойчивее повторил шериф. - Мы найдем ее.

\- Живой или мертвой? - тускло спросил Стайлз и, пока ошарашенный отец подыскивал ответ, сам вышел из комнаты.

Он спустился по ступеням дома как сомнамбула, игнорируя деловитое копошение полицейских и разного рода экспертов, даже не извиняясь, если кого-то задевал. Стайлзу было не до того - он думал.

Полиция рассматривала варианты маньяка, но Стайлз почти сразу отбросил эту версию. Какой маньяк, даже ненормальный, может в одиночку провернуть такое?

Комната Лидии - на втором этаже. Разумеется, в нее довольно легко забраться - приставить садовую лестницу к пристройке - да вот же она и стоит, - по крыше дойти до окна и влезть в него, как в дверь... Но в одиночку похитить сопротивляющуюся девушку, даже усыпив ее уколом или банальным хлороформом?

Маньяк, не заботящийся о здоровье жертвы, мог бы скинуть ее бессознательное тело вниз, тут всего-то один этаж, что ему пара чужих переломов. Потом быстро спуститься по лестнице, затолкать Лидию в машину и уехать. Но проделать все это за то время, за которое мистер Мартин схватил биту и ворвался в комнату дочери? Да еще так, что, когда спустя полминуты после разбитого зеркала опоздавший отец выглянул в окно, он увидел только стоп-сигналы на горизонте?

Чушь.

Значит, их было как минимум трое. Один за рулем - сначала поджидающий в паре домов от дома Мартинов, затем резко подъехавший, чтобы забрать "груз". Один пассажир, лишь на секунду выскочивший, чтобы поймать Лидию и затолкать в машину. И тот мерзавец, что проделал основную работу, спустившийся следом за ней. При должном планировании и удаче на все про все у них ушло меньше двух минут.

А раз это не маньяк, то вариантов Стайлз навскидку мог придумать всего два.

Первый - Лидию похитили с целью выкупа, и тогда у нее есть небольшой шанс, потому что с убитыми девушками ее похитители не связаны. Ее родители довольно состоятельные люди, да и Джексон, пусть они в ссоре, все-таки не полное дерьмо. Он может надавить на своих, чтобы помогли с деньгами для выкупа, а там как повезет. Но второй вариант...

Второй - эта банда связана с убийствами. И тогда ее правильнее будет называть сектой. Судя по тому, что знал Стайлз, убивали они очень специфично. Обнаженную девушку оставляли в лесу, а потом затравливали каким-то хищным животным. И если Лидия попала к ним, шансов у нее почти нет.

Она может умирать вот прямо сейчас.

А он ничем не может ей помочь, потому что никто в полиции не станет его слушать, пусть он трижды сын шерифа. Отец уже должен был вызвать подмогу из ФБР, Стайлз знал, что так всегда делается в делах с несовершеннолетними, но когда федералы приедут, будет уже слишком поздно. Стайлз отлично помнил, что вскрытие первых двух девушек беспощадно показало: они были убиты в первые часы после своего исчезновения.

Придя к неутешительным выводам, Стайлз занес руку, собираясь выместить ярость на чем-нибудь, но вовремя опомнился. Во-первых, Лидии он этим не поможет. Во-вторых, ближайшим объектом был его собственный джип.

Встрепенувшийся Стайлз осмотрелся. Вся улица горела огнями: никто не спал. Соседи кучковались перед домами прямо в халатах и тапочках, взахлеб обсуждая горячую новость и с разной степенью искренности сочувствуя Мартинам. По кварталу разъезжали полицейские патрули, наверняка звуком сирен подняв всех, кто еще не был в курсе. Опрашивали всех спавших людей, не видели ли они проезжающую машину. Во сне, не иначе.

Конструктивная деятельность, как же.

Стайлз любил отца и уважал его не только как родителя, но и как профессионала. Однако у шерифа маленького городка было навалом практики с угоном велосипедов, карманными кражами и составлением отчетов, но почти никакого опыта в крупных делах. При всем уважении - Стайлз не верил, что Лидию сумеют найти живой.

Он не мог сидеть сложа руки.

Первым, кому он позвонил, был, разумеется, Скотт. Вот только друг, вопреки обыкновению, трубку не взял. Странно - обычно он вскакивал после первого же сигнала, а тут... Спустя пару минут бесплодных попыток Стайлз плюнул на стеснительность и набрал Дерека. Номер был забит в память телефона, но в этом случае Стайлз и на собственную не жаловался - вбил цифры почти на автомате, хотя до сих пор ни разу ему не звонил.

Дерек тоже не ответил ни с первого раза, ни с третьего.

Это было еще более странно.

Посомневавшись с минуту, Стайлз все-таки нашел в контактах Мелиссу МакКолл.

\- Стайлз? - сонно спросила она спустя несколько гудков.

\- Здравствуйте, миссис МакКолл, - вежливой скороговоркой выпалил Стайлз, - не могли бы вы разбудить Скотта? - потом сообразил, что надо хотя бы извиниться, ночь на дворе, и добавил: - Простите за поздний звонок, но это очень важно.

\- Его нет дома, - как только миссис МакКолл осознала, что Стайлз не стал бы будить ее посреди ночи без очень веской на то причины, ее голос зазвучал значительно бодрее. - Они с Дереком ушли гулять и еще не вернулись. И оставили телефоны, наверное. Стайлз, что случилось? С тобой все в порядке?

\- Да, - ошарашенно успокоил ее Стайлз.

Что это за прогулка, о которой он не знает, да еще и без телефонов? И почему миссис МакКолл, обычно столь неодобрительно относившаяся к совместным загулам Скотта и Стайлза, так спокойно говорит, что оба ее сына не ночуют дома? Что-то тут нечисто, Стайлз нюхом чуял, но сейчас ему было не до того, и он поспешил объяснить:

\- Со мной - да. А Лидию только что похитили из ее же дома.

\- Какой кошмар! - ужаснулись на другом конце провода. - Стайлз, если хочешь, приезжай. Поговорим.

\- Спасибо, миссис МакКолл, - устало сказал Стайлз. - Я лучше поеду домой и попробую поспать. Завтрашний тест по химии у нас вряд ли отменят.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да. Если не будете спать, когда Скотт вернется, передайте, чтобы он мне позвонил, пожалуйста.

\- Конечно, дорогой. Держись там. И приезжай, если поймешь, что не хочешь быть один.

\- Спасибо, - коротко бросил Стайлз и отключился.

Куда бы ни пошли Дерек и Скотт, не время сейчас думать об этом. Лидия важнее. Ей нужно как-то помочь, но как?

На домашний телефон Мартинов уже посадили людей с прослушкой, и они терпеливо ждут звонка от похитителей. Но если это не обычные охотники за легкими деньгами? Если это все-таки секта?

Сейчас хорошо бы устроить облаву в лесу с собаками. Убивают ведь именно там, значит, был бы шанс ее найти. Но в Бикон Хиллз нет подразделения К-9, и максимум, на что можно рассчитывать, - несколько избалованных питомцев разных пород. Они лучше, чем ничего, но собрать их будет затруднительно.

Стайлз надеялся через Скотта связаться с доктором Дитоном, его начальником в ветклинике. У лучшего ветеринара города есть контакты большинства владельцев собак, можно было бы организовать спасательную операцию. Но Скотта нет, а домашнего или мобильного телефона Дитона Стайлз не знал.

Он почти пнул свой обожаемый джип, когда из дома вышел его отец, осунувшийся и похудевший за последние три недели больше, чем за полгода вегетерианской диеты. Хотя Стайлз и так знал, что отец втайне от него злоупотреляет чем-нибудь вредным, так что тот период вряд ли можно было действительно называть диетическим.

А еще он вспомнил собственные слова там, в комнате, и ему стало невыносимо стыдно.

\- Пап...

\- Забудь, - отмахнулся шериф. - И выкладывай.

\- Что?

\- Я же тебя знаю. У тебя как минимум десяток планов созрел. Поделишься? У меня что-то ни одного.

\- Ты просто не выспался, - проворчал Стайлз и все-таки изложил идею с собаками. Он не очень верил, что отцу она понравится и волонтерский поиск организуют на официальном уровне. Но шериф внимательно выслушал, просиял и немедленно развил бурную деятельность, для разнообразия не отослав Стайлза домой. Даже поручил ему несколько мелких дел.

Мигом нашли и подняли на ноги не только доктора Дитона, но и всех ветеринаров города. Уже через полчаса после первого звонка к спешно организованному на опушке сборному пункту подтянулась почти сотня человек с собаками и не меньше трехсот обычных горожан, причем люди продолжали прибывать. Кажется, у леса собрался весь город.

Среди предложенных на выбор четвероногих сыщиков было немало комнатных собачек, но нашлись и кокер-спаниэли, и овчарки, и еще несколько пригодных для сыска пород. Их распределили между группами и отправили прочесывать лес.

Стайлз тоже рвался с волонтерами, но тут отец впервые отказал, вместо этого поставив его на организацию. Записать новичков, записанным - выдать воду, фонарик и объяснить, какой участок леса свободен и что звать Лидию надо с промежутками, чтобы услышать ответный крик, а еще рассказать, как заметить закиданное ветками или листьями тело, что делать при встрече с дикими животными, а что - при встрече с похитителями, и еще многое из того, что рядовые горожане при благоприятных условиях знать вообще не должны.

Как ни странно, отец оказался прав: занятый делом, требующим почти предельного напряжения умственных усилий и постоянного переключения внимания с одного вопроса на другой, Стайлз почти не заметил, как пролетело время до утра. Лишь долгожданный звонок - "Нашли! Жива!" - вырвал его из вихря дел, заодно заставив изумиться подкравшемуся рассвету.

Услышав радостную новость, Стайлз перекинул свой организаторский блокнот кому-то из помощников и кинулся к машине скорой помощи, куда уже привели закутанную в одеяло Лидию. Чуть подальше во вторую машину грузили упакованное в темный мешок тело.

\- Лидия!

Она заметила его, продирающегося через толпу, и кинулась вперед. Одеяло упало с голых плеч, явив взглядам идеальное тело и изумительную кожу, сейчас расчерченную царапинами и покрытую грязью, словно Лидия не только бежала по лесу, но и катилась, и ползла.

Стайлз поймал ее в объятия, зарылся носом в волосы с запутавшимися в них листиками и веточками. Лишь несколько секунд спустя растерявшийся медик вручил ему одеяло, чтобы прикрыть девушку.

Лидию мелко трясло от пережитого, но она не плакала, и Стайлз поинтересовался, полагая, что это ее подбодрит:

\- Из тех мерзавцев? - он кивнул на тело. Лидия не видела точно, но угадала направление взгляда и смысл вопроса. - Кто-то из наших в порыве чувств его пришиб?

\- Нет, Стайлз, - тихо ответила она, прижимаясь еще сильнее. - Это Джексон. Они убили Джексона.

Блядь. Подбодрил.

\- Не надо ничего говорить, - добавила Лидия, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. - Просто не оставляй меня одну, ладно?

В горле, которое едва ли узлом не завязалось от известий, наконец-то родились звуки, сформировавшиеся в слова.

\- Не оставлю, Лидия. Я обещаю.

\- Она это сказала?

Суматоха поисков уже давно улеглась. Волонтеры разошлись, лес остались прочесывать подчиненные шерифа и вызвавшиеся на помощь пожарные, Лидию отправили домой под охраной. Стайлз предлагал ей пожить у него или хотя бы переночевать, чтобы не возвращаться в комнату, где еще не успели смыть ее кровь. Но Лидия даже от госпитализации отказалась, не то что от временного переезда. Улыбнулась Стайлзу печально, но решительно, гордо задрала подбородок и отправилась домой. Медики подтвердили, что серьезных травм у нее нет, в основном - царапины да сильный шок, так что никто не стал настаивать, хотя многие нашли ее поведение странным. Возвращаться в ту комнату, из которой тебя похитили, через несколько часов после похищения? Это Стайлз знал, что для Лидии встретиться лицом к лицу со страхом - полезнее любой терапии и лучший способ его преодолеть, а многие взрослые только переглядывались озабоченно, списывая на последствия шока, а не на сознательное решение. Вот и отец туда же.

\- Стайлз, я уверен, что ты запомнил ее слова, но вряд ли ты их правильно понял. Лидия была в шоке, на девочку столько свалилось... Вряд ли она имела в виду то, что ты пытаешься мне доказать.

Стайлз чуть не застонал от досады. Ну как объяснить отцу, что Лидия Мартин - не пугливая шестнадцатилетняя девица вроде их одноклассниц? Неужели Стайлз бы пять лет сходил с ума по изнеженной красотке, если бы за внешностью не стояло ни силы воли, ни ума? Лидия могла быть сто раз в шоке, но она имела в виду то, что сказала. Она сказала, что "они" убили Джексона. Под этим она могла иметь в виду только ее похитителей, кого же еще?

Джексона задушили, причем очень жестоко - ему буквально раздавили горло. Стайлз слышал, как судмедэксперт объяснял шерифу, что преступник, скорее всего, был один и обладал недюжинной силой. Джексон, не самый слабый парень в школе, капитан команды лакросса, не успел оказать серьезного сопротивления.

Но Лидия знала, что Джексон мертв, хотя ей не говорили, чье тело в мешке, чтобы не расстраивать девочку еще больше. В этом Стайлз убедился, услышав, как отец распекал своих подчиненных за недосмотр. Подчиненные клялись и божились, что они молчали, наверное, кто-то из волонтеров проболтался, и отец им поверил. Но Лидии просто не успели бы сказать - ни полицейские, ни волонтеры. Тело Джексона привезли с другой стороны леса, случайно совпав по времени с возвращением Лидии.

\- Стайлз! Ну не думаешь же ты, что Лидия Мартин солгала бы при даче показаний? Если бы она действительно что-то знала, она бы рассказала. Но по ее словам, она не видела лиц похитителей. Ее усыпили еще в комнате, она очнулась обнаженной в лесу и побежала, пока не наткнулась на поисковую группу. Твоя идея спасла ей жизнь. Я был уверен, что за нее потребуют выкуп, мне и в голову не приходило...

Похвала отца сделала только хуже. Стайлз прекрасно понял, что его внимание пытаются переключить, но если в детстве это работало, то сейчас он ребенком не был.

\- Спасибо, папа, - через силу улыбнулся Стайлз и встал из-за стола. Давно уже семейные посиделки в кухне Стилински не проходили столь тяжело. - Но знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду в школу.

\- Ты что! - всполошился заботливый отец. - Иди ложись, я позвоню директору.

\- Нет, пап, не надо, честно. Я лучше схожу.

Оставив отца беспокоиться молча, Стайлз поднялся наверх и влез под прохладный душ, чтобы немного снять головную боль и свинцовую усталость после ночи волнений и работы. Да и вчерашний шоппинг с хэви-лифтингом пресловутых овощей забывать не стоило. Мышцы после него ныли как после целого дня в спортзале.

Взбодрившись и почувствовав, что можно обойтись без кофе, а значит, заезжать в кафешку на углу не придется, Стайлз оделся и торопливо сбежал по лестнице, уже на ходу припомнив кое-что.

Скотт так ему и не перезвонил.

Сейчас звонить самому смысла не было: либо они встретятся в школе и друг все объяснит, либо его там не будет, и тогда Стайлз заглянет в гости к МакКолам. Может быть, и Дерека заодно повезет увидеть.

По дороге Стайлз с огорчением понял, что переоценил свои силы и кофе все-таки придется пить. В отличие от отца, Стайлз его не любил, а поскольку главе семьи Стилински кофе было противопоказано, то в случаях вроде сегодняшнего Стайлз заворачивал в одну маленькую кафешку, где кофе был хотя бы терпимым.

Припарковавшись и зайдя внутрь, Стайлз кивнул официантке, знавшей его предпочтения, и устроился за любимым столиком. Смотреть в окно было скучно, уроки он сделал заблаговременно, и Стайлз от нечего делать уставился в маленький телевизор напротив, где как раз крутили утренний блок новостей.

Журналистка вещала что-то о Лидии, на экране показывали ее фотографию, и Стайлз попросил сделать погромче.

-...юная мисс Мартин была найдена обнаженной в лесу, как и две девушки до нее. Более того, близкий к полиции источник сообщил, что мисс Дэвенпорт, недавно объявленная пропавшей, буквально только что была обнаружена в лесу в ходе поисков улик по делу о похищении. На ней не было одежды, а смерть наступила в результате многочисленных рваных ран, предположительно нанесенных диким животным. Совпадение ли это? Можно ли уже говорить о преднамеренных убийствах? Связаны ли они с похищением Лидии Мартин или с трагической гибелью Джексона Уиттмора? Департамент шерифа отказывается комментировать произошедшее, поэтому нам остается лишь гадать и радоваться за мисс Мартин - далеко не все трагические истории имеют столь счастливый конец.

Репортаж завершился крупным планом их с Лидией объятий. Надо же, а Стайлз и не заметил, что их снимали. Хотя ему, конечно, было не до того.

\- Ты сегодня герой, - подмигнула официантка, принесшая заказ. Помимо кофе на стол были выставлены тарелки с овсянкой и яичницей. - За счет заведения!

Смутившийся Стайлз поблагодарил и принялся за завтрак.

Итак, они нашли еще одну девушку. Как любил повторять отец, один раз - случайность, два - совпадение, три - закономерность. А Лидия, похоже, была четвертой.

Сегодня после школы надо будет созвониться с отцом и узнать подробности. Может, к этому времени и агент ФБР приедет. Похищение несовершеннолетних - их юрисдикция, он уже должен быть в пути.

Стайлз доел и только-только пригубил кофе, как телефон в кармане завибрировал. Разве что Скотт?

Не глядя на экран, Стайлз нажал прием и поприветствовал:

\- Чувак, ты редкостный засранец, ты в курсе?

\- Теперь да, - рассмеялся Дерек.

\- Бля, - чуть не подавился Стайлз. - Прости, я думал, это Скотт.

\- Да ничего, - продолжая посмеиваться, утешил Дерек. Кажется, он действительно находил это забавным. - У меня что-то около двадцати непринятых вызовов.

\- Да я, в общем, не тебе звонил, - запнулся Стайлз. - Ну, то есть, тебе, но я хотел позвонить Скотту, в смысле, чтобы ты мне сказал, где он. То есть не то чтобы я не хотел тебе позвонить или не хотел поболтать, я...

\- Стайлз, - перебил Дерек, и слаба богу, а то Стайлз уже начал нести откровенную чушь. Отлично, Стилински. Само очарование.

\- Да?

\- Я догадался, что ты звонил из-за Скотта, - продолжил Дерек. - Он уже уехал в школу, вы там встретитесь и он лучше меня расскажет, как мы погуляли. Я перезвонил сказать тебе, что мы возьмем тебя с собой в следующий раз, если захочешь.

\- Вау, - выдохнул Стайлз. Раньше его приглашал Скотт или Стайлз сам пристраивался к братьям, пока не понял, что его роль слишком уж похожа на третьего лишнего. Чтобы его звал Дерек - такого еще не было. И черта с два Стайлз откажется. - Конечно, захочу!

\- Тогда кто-нибудь из нас тебе скажет, когда мы соберемся в следующий раз, - судя по голосу, Дерек приглашал не из вежливости и остался доволен согласием. - Но в ближайшие пару дней точно. Тебе не помешает развеяться, как и всем нам.

\- Ты прав. Ну... тогда до связи? - неуверенно попрощался Стайлз. Он бы с удовольствием поболтал еще, но сомневался, что разговор не превратится в его неразборчивый монолог. По телефону это еще хуже, чем лицом к лицу.

\- До связи, - согласился Дерек, и Стайлз уже хотел нажать отбой, как он вдруг добавил: - И чуть не забыл. Сегодняшней ночью ты был просто молодец.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки, а Стайлз от изумления чуть не утопил телефон в чашке.

Вокруг школы было очень тихо. Заглушив мотор и выйдя из джипа, Стайлз обратил внимание на то, как все были подавлены. Никто не смеялся, не перекрикивался через двор, даже улыбок на лицах почти не было заметно.

Место на парковке освободилось, и Стайлз впервые поставил джип нормально, потому что рядом не стоял Порше, специально расположенный так, чтобы его легко было задеть.

Джексона мало кто любил, кроме Лидии и его лучшего друга Дэнни, единственных людей, с кем он не вел себя заносчиво. Но он был королем этой школы, и его потеря ударила по всем. Стайлз и сам, пожалуй, опечалился бы, если бы не треволнения вчерашней ночи, связанные с Лидией. На Джексона просто не оставалось сил.

\- Ну наконец-то! Я уж собирался звонить.

Скотт вынырнул откуда-то из мрачной толпы, собравшейся во дворе, и хлопнул Стайлза по плечу.

\- Я видел новости. Чувак, ты охренительно крут!

\- Спасибо, - Стайлз пригляделся к Скотту и с величайшим сожалением не обнаружил на его лице ни малейших следов вчерашнего загула.

Вот как так получалось, что Скотт мог не спать ночь или две, но выглядеть как огурчик, а Стайлз превращался в унылое привидение, не доспав пару-тройку часов? Страшно подумать, на кого он сейчас похож.

\- Пошли, - Скотт уже тянул его за рукав. - Недавно было объявление, нас всех собирают во дворе, чтобы сказать речь. А еще ты не поверишь. Я теперь капитан нашей команды. Только этого не хватало!

\- Это каким образом? - удивился Стайлз. На его памяти Скотт никогда не рвался к этой должности и довольно искренне кривился, рассуждая об ответственности капитана.

\- Я просто первым попался Финстоку на глаза, он сам сказал, - горестно пояснил Скотт. Ни новая прическа, ни одежда не спасли - он снова походил на грустного щенка. Интересно, у него это на всю жизнь? - И понесло меня искать тебя в библиотеке! Может, тогда ему кто-то другой попался бы первым...

\- Провали пару игр, - пожал плечами Стайлз. Не то чтобы он не сочувствовал другу, но его проблемы казались мелкими и незначительными, а сам Скотт был подозрительно спокоен сегодня. Он любил Джексона не больше, чем Стайлз, но такое равнодушие не было ему свойственно.

\- Чтобы вообще вылететь? Я лучше капитаном побуду. О, вот и директор.

Они замолчали, заняв место сбоку от ступеней, на которых вместе с прочими учителями появился директор. Его речь была длинной и нудной, как обычно, но на этот раз никто не нарушал тишину перешептыванием и никто не пытался поиграть в Angry Birds, чтобы скоротать время.

Директор говорил и говорил, рассказывая, какую потерю понесла школа, как вдруг умолк на полуслове и чуть ли рот не открыл от удивления. Головы учеников немедленно повернулись, следя за его взглядом.

Из только что припаркованной машины вышла Лидия Мартин в траурном черном платье с глухим воротом и длинными рукавами. Стройные ноги туго облегали черные леггинсы.

Свое обещание Стайлз выполнил и не оставлял Лидию, пока она не заснула в своей постели. Не оставил бы и потом, но она взяла с него слово поехать домой. И конечно же он слышал, как еще по дороге, сидя на каталке в скорой, она прямо и жестко спросила врача, от каких царапин останутся шрамы. А он, смущаясь и запинаясь под прохладным взглядом, ответил, что почти от всех крупных.

Сегодня она закрыла бинты, чтобы белый не бросался в глаза на черном фоне траурного наряда. Но в будущем она не откажется ни от коротких юбок, ни от декольте, Стайлз был уверен.

Она шла через двор с высоко поднятой головой - совсем не несчастная жертва, похищенная и едва спасенная, потерявшая любимого человека. Толпа раздавалась перед ней, пропуская к ступеням, пока Лидия не поднялась на самый верх к учителям. Вежливо позволив себя обнять всей женской части коллектива, Лидия развернулась к замершим студентам и звонким, злым голосом сказала:

\- Похороны Джексона Уиттмора состоятся завтра в десять утра. Адрес будет висеть на доске объявлений. Все желающие выразить соболезнования или сказать речь приглашаются. Там это будет уместнее. А сейчас прошу меня простить, занятие начинается через две минуты.

С этими словами Лидия развернулась и твердым шагом отправилась в пустую школу.

Какое-то время даже Стайлз не знал, что сказать. Только очень жалел, что в свое время решил пересилить себя и разлюбить ее. У него так хорошо получилось, что теперь они могли быть только друзьями, и кто знает, не сделал ли он фатальную ошибку?

Но об этом глупо думать. Если бы он ее не разлюбил, они бы никогда не подружились, и вряд ли это было бы лучше.

Стайлз первым опомнился и схватил ошеломленного Скотта за лямку рюкзака, таща за собой.

\- Чувак, она права. Пошли в класс.

Во всеобщей тишине его слова прозвучали на весь двор. Может, и получилось громче, чем он планировал, но зато прочие ученики тоже зашевелились, и директор быстро закруглился. О том, что сегодня сокращенный день, он объявлял уже посреди потока учеников, хлынувшего в школу.

На похоронах Лидия не произносила речей и вообще не сказала ничего, не касавшегося организационных вопросов. Джексон мог быть приемным сыном, но родители любили его не меньше, чем родного. Убитая горем миссис Уиттмор никак не могла перестать плакать, а мистер Уиттмор только молча кивал в ответ на соболезнования и машинально пожимал руки. Все организационные вопросы взяла на себя Лидия. Это был ее способ справиться с горем.

Стайлз планировал появиться на похоронах под конец - слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, как они хоронили маму... Но вчера после школы Лидия его перехватила и деловито продиктовала список его обязанностей, так что Стайлз оказался вовлечен в их организацию.

На самом деле все обернулось лучше, чем он ожидал. Когда ты смотришь на похороны как администратор, а не как близкий погибшего, становится легче. Лидии, наверное, тоже было проще горевать вот так - следить за церемонией и порядком выступлений, проконтролировать, чтобы гроб был именно дубовый и строгий, никак иначе, заказать катафалк...

Она расплакалась только дома, горько и безнадежно, насквозь промочив рубашку и футболку Стайлза.

Стайлз хотел бы расспросить Лидию о той ночи в лесу. Он знал, что она расскажет, и хотел уточнить смысл ее слов, из-за которых поспорил с отцом, но сегодня это было бы откровенно жестоко. Поэтому он сидел на ее постели, прижимал ее к себе и молчал. Утешения Лидии не требовались, только рубашка, в которую можно поплакать, не боясь, что об этом узнают.

Он бы, может, еще долго не заговорил с ней об этом, если бы она сама не подняла больную тему.

\- Стайлз, - позвала Лидия, не поднимая голову от его груди.

Стайлз вздрогнул. Так уж сложилось, что они звали друг друга по фамилиям. Кажется, она впервые произнесла его имя.

\- Да?

\- Джексона убили у меня на глазах. Но я не сказала ничего полиции.

\- Что?!

\- Да, - Лидия все еще не поднимала лица. - Это... сложно носить в себе. Я думала, справлюсь, но видишь, вот, не получается. Извини, что я говорю именно тебе, не стоит сваливать на тебя такое... но я больше никому не доверяю.

\- Все в порядке... - Стайлз солгал. Все было совсем, совсем не в порядке. - Но почему ты промолчала? Их же могут не найти, а твое свидетельство...

\- Ничем бы не помогло. Стайлз, поверь на слово, - настойчиво сказала Лидия, все-таки глядя ему в глаза. Она была убита горем, да, однако она была полностью в своем уме. - Я знала, что делала. Полиция не справится, они только попадут под раздачу. Чем меньше они будут знать об этом деле и лезть в него, тем меньше будет жертв. Совсем без них обойтись не получится. Но так можно будет хотя бы свести потери к минимуму. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен и следи за отцом. Поверь мне на слово, для него будет безопаснее, если мы наведем его на ложный след.

\- Лидия...

\- Нет, Стайлз, - отрезала Лидия, отстраняясь и вытирая остатки слез. - Я сказала все, что хотела. Завтра мы с тобой встретимся, и если ты будешь настаивать на всей правде или я узнаю, что ты куда-то влез, я сделаю вид, что этого разговора не было. И нашей дружбы тоже. А пока, если у тебя есть идеи, что можно рассказать твоему отцу, чтобы он не попал в смертельную опасность, давай их обсудим.

Ну что ж, Стайлз не будет расспрашивать Лидию. И если она говорит, что его отцу грозит смертельная опасность, то к ее словам лучше прислушаться. Ради отца Стайлз сделает что угодно.

Однако это не значит, что сам он останется в стороне. Главное, чтобы об этом не узнала Лидия.

Но Стайлз, в отличие от Скотта, хороший лжец.

Не надеясь застать отца дома, Стайлз от Лидии поехал в участок. Они договорились, что она "вспомнит" несколько деталей, которые уведут следствие подальше, а лучше - вообще из города. Никто не должен был знать, что ее похищение связано с убийствами.

Лидия отрепетировала дачу показаний со Стайлзом, логично обосновав, почему не хотела сразу рассказывать о попытке ее изнасиловать, приведшей к отсутствию одежды, и том, что похитители рассчитывали свалить ее убийство на животных. По ее версии, таким образом развлекались подонки из какого-то соседнего городка, увидевшие хороший шанс повеселиться без последствий. Волонтеры спугнули их очень удачно.

Стайлз версию не одобрил, но никому из них не пришло в голову ничего лучше, а действовать надо было быстро, пока полиция не успела найти ничего, что однозначно связало бы похищение Лидии с недавними убийствами. Все провалы в логике после жаркой дискуссии все-таки решили списать на шок и полубессознательное состояние Лидии после усыпления. Не слишком надежно само по себе, но когда Стайлз суровым прокурорским тоном принялся выпытывать детали, у Лидии задрожали губы и она разразилась тихими слезами. Да так достоверно, что перепуганный Стайлз кинулся ее утешать и извиняться, а Лидия в ответ расхохоталась над его доверчивостью. Если уж на нем сработало во время репетиции, что будет твориться с его отцом, когда он будет думать, что допрашивает ее всерьез, Стайлз не брался даже предположить. По его мнению, перед Лидией не устояли бы даже суровые агенты ФБР.

Так что юные заговорщики положились на актерский талант Лидии и пресловутый авось, а Стайлз отправился на всякий случай узнать, не опоздали ли они со своей мистификацией.

Шериф, конечно же, нашелся в участке. Выглядел он ужасно, и первым делом Стайлз категорично взял с него слово, что отсюда они уедут вместе и отец проспит не меньше десяти часов.

\- Ладно, ладно, - устало отмахнулся шериф. - Я бы уехал сразу, если бы нам прислали федерала. Пусть бы он занимался. А так дело на мне.

\- Чего?! - опешил Стайлз.

Похищения несовершеннолетних, даже если жертву успели найти, - юрисдикция ФБР. Они обязаны были прислать агента, а то и команду!

\- Не смотри на меня, я сам в шоке, - с досадой ответил отец, сгребая в кучу документы, чтобы не оставлять на столе бардак, и отбирая несколько папок для изучения дома. - Мне заявили, что раз девочка нашлась, то я сам могу справиться. А когда я напомнил им про убийства с похожим почерком, надо мной только посмеялись. Они посоветовали искать насильника. Когда же я сказал им, что наш судмедэксперт не обнаружил следов сексуального насилия и однозначно уверен в смерти от когтей животных, мне посоветовали сменить судмедэксперта! Сволочи! - отец в расстройстве даже стукнул по столу, отчего часть бумаг из кучи слетели на пол. - Им не хочется тратить деньги и кадры на заштатный городок, что ли? Или кто-то сверху позвонил, чтобы кого-то прикрыть? Я напомнил им про их юрисдикцию, и мне почти открытым текстом пригрозили увольнением, если я - я! - буду доставать занятых людей вместо того, чтобы делать свою работу!

Отвисшая челюсть Стайлза лучше всяких слов выражала его мнение по данному вопросу.

\- Охренеть, - высказался он, забывшись. Но шерифу было не до хороших манер - по его виду можно было легко догадаться, что он сам еле удерживается от нецензурных слов в присутствии несовершеннолетнего отпрыска.

\- Именно. Пошли, - наконец-то собравшись, сказал отец и направился к выходу.

Покидая участок, Стайлз думал, что гипотетический звонок сверху отлично впишется в их с Лидией версию о компании подонков из соседнего городка. Отец сам себя прекрасно убедит, что Лидия говорит правду, и выстроит красивую теорию о богатеньких ублюдках. А вот рассказывать ей о проблемах с ФБР Стайлз не собирался. Чем меньше Лилия будет знать, тем больше шанс скрыть от нее его собственные изыскания.

Он прикинул, стоит ли сейчас звонить Скотту, но решил все-таки подумать в одиночестве. И расследование свое вести тоже без него. Скотт, при всех его достоинствах, вполне мог сболтнуть лишнее совершенно случайно, а Лидии много не нужно. Если она узнает, последствия для Стайлза будут самыми печальными.

Поужинав с мрачным отцом, Стайлз вымыл посуду и вернулся за кухонный стол. Место тарелок заняли многочисленные фотографии, в том числе весьма неаппетитного вида. Если бы Стайлз лет с десяти не совал нос в отцовские файлы, ему стало бы плохо, а так - он бестрепетно вглядывался в мертвые глаза девушек, стараясь не смотреть только в сторону отложенной на край папки с именем Джексона Уиттмора на корешке.

Обычно отец гонял любопытного сына, напоминая про тайну следствия и грозя страшными карами, но не сегодня. Стайлз знал, что со времен пожара в доме Хейлов и последующего инцидента с гибелью Лоры Хейл и какой-то случайной девушки, который никто так и не смог объяснить иначе, как сумасшествием бедной Лоры, только что потерявшей семью, в Бикон Хиллз не происходило ничего серьезней пары бытовых убийств, которые и раскрывать-то особо не требовалось. В одном случае супруг убил жену из ревности и сам же вызвал полицию, в другом пьяница, ограбивший случайного прохожего со смертельным исходом, додумался расплатиться его кредиткой в магазинчике недалеко от места преступления, и его взяли почти сразу после обнаружения тела. Такой сложный случай был первым в практике отца, и пусть он сто раз шериф, подобная ответственность была слишком большой для него. И это он еще не знает, что убийство Джексона связано с гибелью девушек.

Стайлз молча взял одну из папок и принялся изучать отчет судмедэксперта по первой жертве. Отцу он помогать не может, чтобы случайно не навести его на правильные и опасные мысли, но ему самому информация нужна как воздух. Хотя Стайлз и не представлял, что будет делать, если действительно докопается до правды. Он всего лишь подросток.

С другой стороны, если отец будет идти по ложному следу и останется в безопасности, сам Стайлз, которого никто не примет всерьез из-за возраста, может относительно спокойно расследовать это дело. И потом, когда у него будет полная картина, он решит - действительно ли лучше оставить все как есть или имеет смысл сказать отцу, чтобы он позвонил в ФБР и предъявил неоспоримые улики, а там пусть разбираются как хотят.

Окрыленный уверенностью в своем будущем геройстве, Стайлз устроился поудобнее и углубился в дело.

Звонок Скотта вырвал Стайлза из сладкой дремы и заставил пожалеть о существовании телефонов и заодно лучших друзей.

\- Да? - неразборчиво сказал Стайлз, нажав на прием.

\- Чувак, ты там живой? - в голосе Скотта прозвучало облегчение. - Уроки через пять минут начнутся, а тебя еще нет!

\- Что? - пробормотал Стайлз, все-таки поднимая голову от стола, на котором заснул, отдирая приклеившийся к щеке отчет и глядя на кухонные часы. Рядом точно так же завозился отец. - Через... Что?! - до Стайлза наконец-то дошло. Часы ехидно показывали девять пятьдесят пять утра. - Блядь!

\- Стайлз, следи за языком, - на чистом автомате одернул его отец, протиравший глаза, а потом сам посмотрел на часы и тихо произнес нечто подозрительно напоминающее "пиздец".

В редких случаях, когда оба Стилински куда-то опаздывали, первенство в душе разыгрывали с помощью старой доброй монетки. Но в этот раз если Стайлз собирался опоздать к Харрису хотя бы на пятнадцать минут, ему нужно было сразу бежать. Бросив метнувшемуся в ванную отцу короткое "Позвони директору!", Стайлз схватил рюкзак и помчался к джипу.

К моменту его прибытия на урок отец уже отзвонился в школу, так что Харрис не преминул скривить губы и пройтись по расхлябанности Стайлза, но официально ничего не мог ему сделать за опоздание. Так что после занятий Харрис оставил его, придравшись к оформлению домашней работы - исключительно из вредности. И, разумеется, отобрал и отключил телефон.

Только выйдя с взыскания и получив возможность просмотреть сообщения и прослушать почту, Стайлз увидел несколько пропущенных звонков от Дерека.

Решено, Харрис заслужил страшную месть.

Сообщений Дерек не оставлял, так что Стайлз перезвонил, с позорным замиранием сердца считая каждый гудок.

\- Привет, Стайлз, - Дерек взял трубку почти сразу, и это почему-то показалось Стайлзу хорошим знаком. - Харрис наконец-то тебя отпустил?

\- Ага. Он меня терпеть не может, уж не знаю, почему. А ты откуда знаешь?

\- Скотт сказал, конечно. В мое время Харрис отыгрывался на мне, пока я не натравил на него Финстока, - усмехнулся Дерек. - Надеюсь, он не испортил тебе настроение?

\- Да нет, я привык, - Стайлз честно постарался не слишком радоваться заботе Дерека. Это вежливость, ничего больше. - А что?

\- Как ты насчет того, чтобы погулять сегодня вечером? Отец отпустит? Я могу с ним поговорить.

\- Нет, - обрадовался Стайлз. - То есть нет, говорить не нужно, меня отпустят и так. Здорово! Во сколько и где?

\- Мы заедем за тобой в девять. Скотт отдельно передает, чтобы ты оделся для клуба.

\- Передай ему, что я бы догадался, - проворчал Стайлз, который на самом деле и не подумал бы надеть что-то не из своего повседневного стиля, если бы не совет друга. - Тогда увидимся в девять?

\- Увидимся в девять, - подтвердил Дерек и отключился.

Окрыленный грядущей тусовкой с Дереком, на которую Дерек сам его позвал, Стайлз целых десять минут предавался дурацким мечтам, пока не вспомнил наконец про главную свою проблему. Хорошо хоть, за то время, что он витал в облаках, он ухитрился ни во что не врезаться.

Сегодня после школы Лидия должна была давать показания. Предполагалось, что Стайлз об этом не знал, так что лучше бы отец вернулся домой до девяти - Стайлзу не терпелось узнать судьбу их плана. Ведь если он провалится, отцу будет грозить опасность серьезная настолько, что Лидия не верила в возможность полиции с ней справиться. Какие уж тут клубы.

Остаток дня Стайлз провел за учебниками, намеренно изгнав из головы любые мысли о деле. Иначе его воображение работало только в одну сторону, строя совсем не теории о потенциальной секте, а в основном красочные картины того, как отец докапывается до чего-нибудь очень опасного и... нет уж.

Шериф явился домой в восемь часов, правда, совсем не для отдыха. Просто ему всегда лучше работалось в спокойной обстановке. Стайлз немедленно насел на него с вопросами о новостях и полчаса выслушивал новые гипотезы, гордясь их с Лидией - сработавшим - планом. Без пятнадцати девять Стайлз спохватился, что у него сегодня планы, торопливо пожелал отцу удачи с поиском преступников и помчался наверх, прыгая через ступеньку.

Чтобы найти нечто клубное, пришлось подвергнуть шкаф тщательной инспекции. Если джинсы годились практически любые, то рубашки и футболки смотрелись либо нелепо, либо задротски... либо вообще не налезали. Стайлз почти почувствовал себя девчонкой перед первым свиданием, когда на задворках гардероба отыскалась вполне приличная черная футболка. Обрадовавшись находке, Стайлз немедленно натянул ее на себя.

Соображения удобства диктовали Стайлзу определенную политику приобретения вещей, а именно - ни одна рубашка или футболка не была его настоящего размера. Эта привычка осталась у него с детства. Куда спокойнее ходить в свободной и немаркой одежде, если периодически вляпываешься в различные неприятности вместе со Скоттом. Причем частенько "вляпываешься" - вполне буквальное определение.

Так что привыкший к определенному стилю Стайлз натянул купленную где-то с год назад футболку, которая сейчас, наверное, как раз ему подходила, но по ощущениям напоминала перчатку, и уставился в зеркало. Ну... вроде неплохо. Очень непривычно, но определенно неплохо. Куртка, конечно, не помешала бы другая, но уж какая есть.

Снаружи раздался гудок, Стайлз подпрыгнул, снова обругал себя девицей на первом свидании и вприпрыжку сбежал по лестнице.

\- Это Дерек и Скотт, мы вернемся поздно, но я с ними в безопасности, я помню, что завтра школа, не засиживайся! - протараторил Стайлз, не дав отцу вставить и слова, схватил куртку и выскочил на крыльцо.

Ну разумеется. Камаро Дерека.

Скотт помахал ему с заднего сидения, и Стайлз лихо запрыгнул внутрь. Сбылась его давняя мечта - прокатиться на крутой тачке. То, что она принадлежала Дереку, делало происходящее еще круче.

\- Привет, - почти хором поздоровались братья.

\- Чувак, у тебя есть нормальные футболки! - это уже бестактный Скотт.

Стайлз подавил желание дать другу подзатыльник и вместо этого поинтересовался у Дерека, высунувшись вперед и нахально оперевшись локтями на спинки передних сидений:

\- Куда мы едем?

\- Из десятка клубов города приличных всего два, так что в один из них, - Дерек чуть прищурился и внезапно добавил без всякой связи с ответом: - Кстати, про Харриса можешь забыть.

\- То есть как? - не понял Стайлз. Про эту сволочь он не смог бы забыть при всем желании.

\- Я по старой памяти заглянул к Финстоку, а он заглянет к Харрису, - откровенно ухмыльнулся Дерек. - Обещал натравить его на кого-то по фамилии Гринберг. Ты знаешь этого несчастного?

\- Он вроде бы у нас учится, но ходит раз в неделю на пару уроков, - с трудом припомнил Стайлз. - Погоди, ты серьезно?

\- Серьезнее некуда, - подтвердил Дерек, улыбаясь ему в зеркало заднего вида.

Пока Стайлз думал, что сказать, Скотт пришел на помощь, не преминув заодно дернуть его назад:

\- За такое вообще-то благодарят.

\- Э, точно. Спасибо, Дерек. Серьезно, не стоило, но спасибо.

Нет-нет-нет. Не думать, почему Дерек это сделал. Вряд ли Скотт его попросил. Мог бы - уже давно похлопотал бы за друга. Значит, Дерек сам...

\- Не за что. А сейчас я использую последнюю на сегодня возможность побыть ответственным взрослым, - с усмешкой сказал Дерек, резко выворачивая руль и прибавляя скорости, чтобы обогнать какого-то недотепу. - Какие у тебя планы на поступление, Стайлз?..

Целую неделю Лидию таскали по врачам и психологам. Стайлз подвозил ее, когда родители не могли или Лидия хотела отдохнуть от их назойливой заботы, так что был в курсе всех новостей.

Царапины и ссадины постепенно заживали. Стайлз видел своими глазами: Лидия упорно отказывалась оставаться в перевязочной один на один даже с медсестрами, и Стайлз сопровождал ее даже там.

Лидия потом долго высмеивала его смущение, пока Стайлзу не надоело и он ее не поцеловал. На этом тема была закрыта. И поцелуи тоже не повторялись — впрочем, не то чтобы Стайлз хотел.

Когда-то он был бы счастлив. И вообще, первый поцелуй с самой Лидией Мартин — да такой удачей хвастаться можно! Но даже в худшие моменты своей детской влюбленности Стайлз не хотел бы получить Лидию лишь потому, что Джексон умер.

Тем временем пресса, поначалу третировавшая их обоих, постепенно успокоилась. Новых тел не находили, никого не похищали, а маньяк, которого, по всеобщему мнению, спугнули масштабные поиски, залег на дно. Репортеры один за другим разъезжались по домам, и Бикон Хиллз постепенно превращался в тот самый скучный городок, который Стайлз знал с детства.

Не расскажи Лидия правду о своем похищении, Стайлз бы тоже успокоился. Но тревожное чувство не оставляло его, скребясь где-то в грудной клетке каждый раз, как он смотрел в глаза своей лучшей подруги.

Лидия же, за исключением визитов к врачам, вела себя как ни в чем не бывало. Она была королевой школы, и ничто не могло этого изменить.

Вот только наглухо закрытые платья и водолазки стали неотъемлемой деталью ее нового стиля. Да, потом она не будет стесняться шрамов, но сверкать бинтами — не в ее правилах. Об этом она упомянула сама, когда Стайлз послушно таскался за ней по магазинам.

Скотт, как и предполагалось, основную часть времени проводил с Дереком. После той тусовки Стайлза тоже звали. Они отлично зависли, Дерек даже купил им по пиву. Но...

Дерек много обнимал его тогда. Точно как Скотта — ловил в захват, ерошил волосы, забрасывал руку на плечо. Стайлз ощущал себя вторым младшим братом Дерека, а ему было нужно совсем не это.

Стайлз отказывался от приглашений и даже не чувствовал горечи из-за этого. Очень сложно сохранять влюбленность, если на тебя смотрят свысока. И странно любить того, кто воспринимает тебя чем-то вроде семьи.

Стайлз давно подозревал, что его чувства к Дереку — такая же блажь, как влюбленность в Лидию, но не думал, что она пройдет так скоро. Впрочем, не думал он и о том, что одного из его одноклассников убьют. Или что Лидия внезапно решит поговорить о Дереке.

\- Стайлз, - она накрутила локон на какую-то горячую штуку. Стайлза передернуло — он бы подобное орудие пыток в жизни не поднес так близко к щеке. Все-таки у Лидии стальные нервы. Про депиляцию натуральной адской машинкой вообще страшно подумать.

\- Что такое? - он отвлекся от интернета. После смерти Джексона Стайлз взял за правило подвозить Лидию до школы. Но сегодня он приехал слишком рано, так что вместо сидения в машине поднялся к Лидии и устроился за компьютером.

\- Тебе нравится Дерек, да?

\- Я даже не уверен, что хочу знать, как ты это вычислила.

\- Ты не бегаешь ни за кем в школе, а вкус у тебя хороший. Из всех твоих знакомых остается только он, - Лидия отпустила уложенный локон и взялась за новую прядь. - Стайлз, сколько ему лет?

\- Двадцать два, - с запинкой подсчитал Стайлз.

\- Как ты думаешь, у тебя есть шанс?

И Стайлза как водой окатило.

Одно дело — тихо тащиться от того, что кто-то сильнее и круче тебя. Мечтать о нем, как другие мечтают об актерах и певцах. Другое — обсудить с кем-то. И... увидеть со стороны.

Если бы Стайлз запал на Джонни Деппа, это было бы не так смешно.

\- Лидия, - сказал он вместо ответа. - Давай встречаться.

Она задумчиво на него посмотрела и отложила свое... приспособление.

\- Нет.

\- Почему? - тут же уточнил Стайлз. Ему действительно было любопытно и ничуть не обидно. Он знал, что с вероятностью в девяносто процентов получит такой ответ: чувствовать Лидию он за последние две недели научился виртуозно. А вот причины отказа послушать было действительно интересно.

\- Тебе нужно повзрослеть, - она не пыталась оскорбить, она говорила чистую правду, и Стайлз жадно слушал. Редко когда удавалось развести ее на откровенность такого рода. - Что ты знал обо мне в наши девять лет?

\- Что ты любишь шоколадное мороженое, тебе не нравится розовый цвет и ты никогда не ешь клубнику, - перечислил Стайлз. Надо же, сколько лет прошло — а он до сих пор помнит до самых мелочей...

\- Что ты знал о моих родителях? О моей сестре? - безжалостно продолжала Лидия, закинув ногу на ногу. Даже в домашнем халате и с незаконченной прической она выглядела потрясающе.

Теперь Стайлз задумался. Все, что он знал, он выяснил позже, когда они подружились. В девять же лет...

\- Ничего, - вздохнул Стайлз, уже догадываясь, что услышит следующим. И не ошибся.

\- Что ты знаешь о Дереке? И что из этого рассказали тебе не Скотт и не их мама, а он сам?

\- Ничего, - повторил Стайлз. - Ты знаешь... если бы это была не ты, я бы тебя возненавидел.

\- Конечно, - Лидия вернулась к прическе, небрежно взмахнув раскаленным орудием. - Тебе стыдно за себя и свои чувства, потому что я все видела и поняла. И будет стыдно еще какое-то время, пока ты не свыкнешься с мыслью. Но мы слишком близкие друзья для того, чтобы ты меня бросил.

\- Угу. Тебе повезло, - мрачновато хмыкнул Стайлз, снова ныряя в глубины интернета.

\- Повезло, - согласилась Лидия и занялась очередным локоном.

\- Говоришь, Дерек нашел работу? - Стайлз лениво потянулся и равнодушно проследил, как Ламборгини Скотта обгоняет его Хаммер. Ну и черт с ними, у Стайлза уже глаза болели. Столько играть нельзя.

Родители решили, что Лидии необходимо сменить обстановку хотя бы ненадолго, и увезли ее за город на все выходные. Повезло, что и Дерек оказался занят: Скотт и Стайлз в кои-то веки сели за приставку и как следует оторвались.

\- Угу, по интернету. Что-то дистанционное. Сел на все выходные, какой-то срочный проект. Заклинал его не трогать, - Скотт надулся, потому что одно дело — выиграть у сопротивляющегося Стайлза, а совсем другое — у поддавшегося. - Может, пошли куда-нибудь сходим?

\- В кино, - встрепенулся Стайлз. - Там вроде какой-то новый ужастик!

Скотт немедленно оживился, и они выдвинулись наслаждаться потоками крови и летающими внутренностями.

В общем, выходные удались. А вот учебная неделя не задалась.

Для начала Лидия всю дорогу шипела на Стайлза за немытую машину и любую мелочь, которая казалась ей оскорбительной. Когда выведенный из себя Стайлз высказал желание остановиться у аптеки и купить что-нибудь от ПМС, он немедленно схлопотал тетрадкой и получил игнор на остаток дня.

Потом Лидия огрызнулась на мистера Хэдберга, а оставили после уроков почему-то Стайлза.

А потом он поймал своего лучшего друга и свою лучшую подругу целующимися в раздевалке.

Тренировка по лакроссу как раз закончилась. Стайлз шел извиняться перед Финстоком и получать свой нагоняй, когда заметил краем глаза знакомый силуэт. Он хотел окликнуть Лидию — но не успел. Та решительно вошла в раздевалку, прижала Скотта к шкафчику и поцеловала.

Кто бы мог подумать, что шальные мысли столетней давности об их любви обретут плоть и кровь...

Стайлз отступил подальше и задумался. Он не ревновал и даже не обижался, что друзья скрыли от него свои отношения. Потому что не было у них отношений, Стайлз бы заметил. Слишком часто они с Лидией проводили время, а когда не с ней — то Стайлз был со Скоттом. Значит, происходило что-то еще. Узнать бы, что... и связано ли это с его собственным расследованием, которое зашло в тупик без новых тел и новой информации?

Припомнив все, что нарыл о жертвах секты (то есть ничего, что связывало бы их друг с другом), Стайлз закусил губу. Оставалось только признать, что он совершенно ничего не понимал. Однако Лидия определенно знала нечто — нечто, которое заставило ее оценить ситуацию как крайне опасную. Еще бы понять, что именно...

Она видела убийц, это очевидно. И боялась их первое время, отчего Стайлз взялся ее подвозить. Но сейчас к ней вернулось не просто напускное спокойствие, а полноценная уверенность в себе. Если не считать раздражительности, внезапно одолевшей Лидию сегодня, она вела себя даже слишком обыденно. Никаких истерик и страхов — это после такого потрясения! Даже грусти в ее глазах Стайлз не видел — только холодный расчет человека, знающего свою цель и идущего к ней.

Стайлз немного подумал. Убедился, что из раздевалки никто не собирается выскакивать в ужасе: либо продолжают целоваться, либо спокойно беседуют. Это Скотт и Лидия, которые раньше даже кивками не обменивались! А еще Лидия сама его поцеловала, что вообще нереально! И Стайлз решил, что проследить за Лидией — хорошая идея.

Зря решил.

Вечером, околачиваясь в кустах напротив ее окна, Стайлз чувствовал себя последним придурком и к тому же боялся, как бы его не застукали и не записали в чокнутые сталкеры. После похищения — вполне закономерно.

Пока он мучительно размышлял, а не пойти ли ему домой, Лидия не делала ничего подозрительного. Написала какой-то реферат, сделала несколько кругов по комнате — как всегда, когда искала решение сложной задачи... ну и ногти накрасила и брови выщипала.

Стайлз сочувственно поморщился, хотя сама Лидия даже не дрогнула, и собрался было идти домой. Сейчас любящая режим Лидия расстелит постель и уляжется спать, так что больше ловить тут нечего. Вот только...

Он бросил последний взгляд на второй этаж, и... Какая девушка после похищения оставляет свое окно открытым?

Стайлз примерз к земле и постарался отогнать фантастические гипотезы вроде той, что Лидия сама присоединилась к секте. А что — никого не поймали, шериф идет по ложному следу с ее подачи, она и сама скормила Стайлзу эту идею, пригрозив заодно прекратить отношения, если Стайлз влезет в расследование.

Поднявшийся было Стайлз опустился на нагретое место и приготовился ждать хоть всю ночь. Спасибо, что отец сегодня на ночном дежурстве.

Всю ночь — не пришлось.

Удирая от разъяренной Лидии, которая была, в общем-то, не совсем Лидией, а если точнее — совсем не Лидией, Стайлз очень, очень жалел, что не остался дома.

Когда Лидия села на постель, он ничего не заподозрил. Подумаешь, глаза как-то странно сверкнули. Может, свет фонаря отразился. Или луны — вон она какая сегодня яркая.

Когда она сняла халатик и ночнушку, он отвел глаза.

А вот когда Лидия начала зеленеть и покрываться чешуей, надо было драпать, а не торчать столбом с отвисшей челюстью. Сам виноват, что теперь удирал от монстра во весь дух и проклинал свое нежелание как следует заняться лакроссом.

Бикон Хиллз еще не отошел от последних событий, к тому же, поздний вечер понедельника к прогулкам не очень располагал. На улицах — ни души, да и чем бы помогли порядочные горожане в такой ситуации? Вот только и в полицию звонить — это подвергнуть отца смертельному риску. Но придется, потому что иначе шерифу придется оплакивать гибель любимого сына.

Стайлз на бегу попытался достать телефон. Заодно он пытался придумать, как бы это объяснить ситуацию, не выставив себя малолетним наркоманом, но и не преуменьшив опасность словами вроде «за мной гонится грабитель».

Через три секунды, которые он возился, из-за поворота вылетела знакомая Камаро. Но вместо того, чтобы открыть дверь Стайлзу и увезти его в безопасное место, Дерек выскочил сам.

Стайлз с разбега врезался в блестящий капот и вытаращился на человека, которого, как он думал, все-таки неплохо знал.

С места, где только что стоял Дерек Хейл, взвилась в прыжке громадная мохнатая тварь. Сверкнули в темноте алые глаза, колыхнулись обрывки одежды, расползшейся в лохмотья. А сзади, из переулков, выпрыгнула еще одна такая же тварь, поменьше. И обе они кинулись на Лидию.

Стайлза будто приклеили к капоту. Ни убежать, ни закричать, ни достать телефон он не мог — просто смотрел, как беззвучно и страшно грызлись три монстра, катаясь по асфальту.

Закончилось все быстро: одна из тварей — Дерек? - низко зарычала, наконец-то прижав Лидию к земле, и... как в диснеевском мультике, началось превращение. Чудовище стало девушкой, обнаженной и соблазнительной. Помедлив немного, превратился и Дерек. Его обнаженным нельзя было назвать, но лохмотья все-таки мало что скрывали.

В другое время Стайлз не упустил бы возможности рассмотреть как следует широкие плечи и твердый пресс, но сейчас он смотрел мимо Дерека. На третью тварь, которая так и переминалась с лапы на лапу.

Стайлз оглядел живописную композицию. Отметил, что Лидия совершенно не выглядит удивленной, но и бросаться, слава богу, больше ни на кого не собирается.

Стайлз прочистил горло и сказал:

\- Превращайся, Скотт.

Все трое посмотрели на Стайлза, и тварь все-таки превратилась.

Ну что ж, Стайлз угадал.

\- Чувак...

\- Что здесь делает Стайлз? - Лидия гневно уставилась на Дерека, будто тот нес персональную ответственность за все случившееся. Нагота ее совершенно не смущала. Впрочем, и Дерек смотрел на нее так, будто Лидия была полностью одета.

\- Я бы тоже хотел это знать, - Дерек повернулся к Скотту, и тот поежился под взглядом брата. - Но не прямо сейчас. В машину, все.

Стайлз оказался на переднем сидении Камаро раньше, чем понял, что ему приказали. Скотт и Лидия, оба обнаженые, быстро влезли на заднее, Дерек сел за руль, и Камаро рванула с места. Пару минут спустя Дерек лихо припарковался перед домом Стайлза.

\- Почему к нему? - опять подала голос Лидия.

\- Стайлз следил за тобой. Для этого он либо должен был попросить Скотта его прикрыть, и сама понимешь, что здесь не тот случай. Либо шериф на дежурстве, и нам никто не помешает, - объяснил Дерек, осмотрелся и обратился к Стайлзу: - Открой нам дверь, чтобы мы не топтались на пороге, пока ты ищешь ключ.

Стайлз послушно вылез из машины, все еще не понимая, что происходит, но уже готовый придушить всех троих. И ладно Дерек. Пожалуй, даже Лидию он мог понять. Но Скотт молчал о таком! Да он признавался Стайлзу, когда кончал в штаны!

Стайлз нашарил в кармане ключ, тихо закипая, и несколько сладких секунд раздумывал, не запереться ли изнутри, а эти трое пусть так и едут по домам голышом. Но стоило ему повернуть ключ в замке, как трое оборотней выскочили из машины и пронеслись мимо него. Они влетели в гостиную раньше, чем Стайлз успел помахать рукой, мол, заходите.

Нда.

\- В багажнике сумка с одеждой, возьми ее и закрой машину, - Дерек кинул ему ключи, коротко глянул — и Стайлз опять поймал себя на том, что, несмотря на все свое раздражение, начал выполнять приказ раньше, чем обдумал.

Какого хрена?!

Но за одеждой он все-таки сходил. Голый Скотт еще ладно, голая Лидия уже хуже, но все-таки не сильно отвлекает, а вот голый Дерек... одно дело — понять, что не так уж и влюблен. Совсем другое — перестать видеть в охуенно сексуальном парне охуенно сексуального парня. Не хотелось бы опозориться, тем более перед оборотнем.

Блядь, двое его друзей и один хороший знакомый — оборотни. Заебись.

Стайлз вернулся с сумкой, не забыв пикнуть сигнализацией. Пока он ходил, все трое поднялись в его комнату, задернули занавески и совершенно спокойно устроились на кровати и в компьютерном кресле. Никто из них, на первый взгляд, не испытывал дискомфорта от близости чужого обнаженного (или почти обнаженного) тела. При этом Лидия не разглядывала парней и не отводила глаза, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на них. Это Стайлз мог понять — она не из стеснительных и давно не девственница. Но и парни вели себя так же, что было еще более странно. Вместо того, чтобы попялиться на голую красотку, они смотрели сквозь нее. Стайлз — и тот бросал взгляды украдкой попеременно на шрамы Лидии, частично зажившие вообще, а частично превратившиеся в тонкие белые полоски, и на пресс Дерека. Накачанный и классный пресс, да.

Дерек встал с кресла и отобрал у Стайлза сумку. Одежда там была только для него и для Скотта, а для Лидии Стайлзу пришлось распотрошить свой гардероб. Старые голубые джинсы и длиннющая красная футболка ей подошли, так что можно было начинать допрос. Но Стайлз не успел.

\- Какого черта ты проворонил Стайлза? - рыкнул Дерек, едва Лидия одернула свой новый наряд.

И Стайлза вдруг обдало жаром.

Раньше Дерек не позволял себе срываться при нем. Бывало, что он оказывался недоволен братишкой, но один укоризненный взгляд — и Скотт почти буквально сгорал со стыда. Этого хватало. А тут — низкий голос, вибрирующий звериным рыком, опасно сощуренные глаза — и Стайлзу захотелось оказаться с этим зверем один на один.

Ну отлично.

Да, Стайлз всегда тащился от силы что в парнях, что в девчонках. Лидия могла бы прижать его к стене и поцеловать — и это было бы круто. А Дерек мог прижать его к стене, поднять, удерживая, и трахнуть в этой позе, если бы захотел, мог даже не спросить, потому что был намного сильнее... и вот это было бы охуенно.

Кажется, Стайлз очень сильно влип. Так что надо срочно отвлечься — хорошо хоть, есть вполне благодатная и важная тема.

\- Э, нет, - вмешался Стайлз, собрав остатки мозга, не занятого в воображении порно-сцен. - Давайте-ка с самого начала и по порядку! Какого черта здесь происходит и когда оно началось?

Эти трое имели совесть скептически переглянуться, и Стайлз настроился на долгое сопротивление. Но тут Скотту, видимо, стало стыдно, и он начал рассказ под неодобрительным взглядом Дерека, который, тем не менее, возражений так и не высказал.

\- Ты же помнишь пожар в доме Хейлов? - Скотт поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и нервно вцепился в простыню. Правильно, дружище, ты сегодня огребешь.

\- Помню, - кивнул Стайлз. Когда все оделись и снова расселись, ему уступили кресло, а мохнато-чешуйчатое трио устроилось на кровати. Дерек придержал ерзавшего Скотта за шею, и вот теперь Стайлз был бы совсем не против такого же обращения.

Если бы его вот так же взяли за шею и, например, поставили на колени...

\- Ну и вот... в общем, их убили, потому что они были оборотнями все, - неловко оглядываясь на Дерека, продолжил Скотт. - Питер Хейл закрутил с Кейт Арджент, а она всех спалила, ну и...

\- Короче, - перебил Дерек. - Мой дядя Питер влюбился в охотницу Кейт Арджент. Эта охотница им воспользовалась и сожгла всю нашу семью, кроме меня и моей сестры Лоры. Нам просто повезло. Кейт поступила вопреки кодексу охотников — мы не нападали на людей, она не должна была нас трогать. Лора ее выследила и отомстила, но погибла сама. Я не успел ее остановить или пойти с ней. Семья Кейт узнала, что случилось, и стала на мою сторону. Они помогли мне найти приемную семью и уехали из Бикон Хиллз.

Коротко и ясно, никаких соплей, никаких рефлексий. Стайлз бы, конечно, хотел узнать еще много чего. Почему именно МакКоллы, например? Но задавать вопросы не рискнул. Дерек не выглядел довольным, и Стайлз боялся, чего может стоить ему лишний вопрос.

\- А что происходит сейчас? - поинтересовался он вместо этого. Хотелось, конечно, устроить Скотту хорошенькую такую разборку, но... В конце концов, это ведь была в первую очередь тайна Дерека. Скотт хранил ее — и Стайлз не мог его осуждать. - Это тоже как-то связано с охотниками?

\- Нет, - на это раз говорила Лидия. Она казалась раздосадованной и не скрывала этого, но почему? - Стилински, включи мозги, они же у тебя есть. Девушки, которых затравили каким-то зверем, и охотники? Серьезно?

Стайлз вздрогнул, услышав обращение. До смерти Джексона они были Стилински и Мартин, после — перешли на имена, и вот опять — фамилия. Можно ли считать, что Лидии лучше? Или наоборот?

В любом случае — тут, конечно, Стайлз дал маху.

\- Ну не ты же их перебила, - натужно хохотнул Стайлз, смущенный промахом, и застыл в кресле. - Или ты?

\- Кто ты и куда дел моего сообразительного друга? - Лидия закатила глаза и раздраженно взялась за расческу, валявшуюся на постели вместе с парой книжек и распечаток. Стайлзу, в общем-то, расческа не была нужна, но когда к нему зачастила Лидия — он завел на всякий случай. Сейчас она пригодилась как никогда — ничто так не успокаивало Мартин, как расчесывание ее клубнично-золотых волос.

\- Давайте вы просто все мне расскажете, чтобы я не строил догадок, - не менее раздраженно огрызнулся Стайлз. Он еще не пришел в себя от факта существования оборотней, а с него уже требуют полный анализ ситуации. Отлично, он ведь шестнадцатилетний гений.

\- Стайлз прав, - вступился Скотт. Интересно, из чувства вины или солидарности? - Дерек, может, ты расскажешь? У тебя хорошо получается.

\- Уж точно лучше, чем у вас двоих, - Дерек внезапно взял Лидию за подбородок, повернул так, чтобы она смотрела ему в глаза, и негромко рыкнул: - Успокойся. Мы разберемся.

У самого Дерека глаза блеснули красным.

Лидия вздрогнула, тряхнула головой и парой выверенных движений привела волосы в порядок. Ей больше не требовалось долго их расчесывать — она успокоилась.

Стайлз давно устал удивляться.

\- Для начала пообещай, что не расскажешь ничего отцу, - потребовал Дерек, переведя взгляд на него.

\- Ага, будто он мне поверит, если я внезапно заявлю о существовании оборотней, - фыркнул Стайлз. Надо было обидеться, но он действительно прикидывал, а не рассказать ли отцу о сверъестественном произволе? Тогда он сможет принять меры, чтобы не погибнуть.

\- Стайлз, я собираюсь рассказать об убийствах, - Дерек подался вперед, как хищник, готовый прижать жертву. Как-то не по себе было от такого пристального внимания, но Стайлз не мог бы сказать, хорошо или плохо. - Кое-что из этого может послужить доказательствами. Но если ты дорожишь жизнью отца — ты мне пообещаешь. Иначе я просто не стану рассказывать — я не желаю ему смерти.

\- А мне не опасно знать? - тут же придрался Стайлз. - Или на мою смерть тебе плевать?

\- Тебя я смогу защитить, - не поддался на провокацию Дерек. Зараза. - Его — нет. Выбор за тобой.

Как будто Стайлз мог отказаться.

\- Обещаю, - проронил он. - Я не скажу ничего отцу.

Что не значит, будто сам Стайлз останется в стороне и ничего не сделает, чтобы обеспечить ему безопасность.

\- Хорошо. - Дерек сцепил руки в замок и закинул ногу на ногу — так, что ступня правой лежала на колене левой.

Интересная манера сидеть — раньше Стайлз такого не замечал. Впрочем, а сколько он вообще общался с Дереком? Права была Лидия. И вообще, кажется, Стайлз перепутал сексуальное желание с влюбленностью.

\- Можешь сделать себе кофе, если хочешь, - тем временем сказал Дерек. - Рассказ будет долгим.

Стайлз упрямо покачал головой и поудобнее устроился в кресле, всем видом выражая готовность слушать.

\- Я начну издалека, - Дерек откинулся на кровати, как у себя дома. Это одновременно бесило и заводило. С одной стороны, Стайлз очень не любил такое вот наглое вторжение на свою территорию, с другой — то, как вел себя Дерек, заставляло думать о всяких интересных вещах.

И вообще, Стайлз теперь будто видел другого человека, то есть оборотня. Компанейский «хороший парень», харизматичный, но довольно шаблонный, уступил место кому-то, о ком Стайлз не знал ровным счетом ничего. И этот кто-то уже сейчас не похож был на стереотипного отличника и тусовщика, гордость школы и родителей, но популярного у сверстников.

Дерек не выглядел больше парнем — он выглядел совершенно взрослым, опасным и жестким. Молодым мужчиной, и...

\- Я — альфа стаи оборотней, - Дерек сказал это так обыденно, что Стайлз почувствовал легкое головокружение. Черт, а ведь он не спит и все на самом деле... - Это означает, что я главный и отвечаю за всех ее членов. Те, кто состоит в стае, - беты. Есть еще омеги — одиночки, и они — самые слабые. Беты гораздо сильнее. Сила каждого члена зависит от численности стаи, хоть и в меньшей степени, а в основном — от ее сплоченности. До недавнего времени единственным моим бетой был Скотт.

Дерек посмотрел на него, и тот вдруг сделал странную вещь — свернулся клубочком и прижался к Дереку. Который, помедлив, положил руку на голову Скотта и продолжил говорить ровным голосом:

\- Я укусил его в свое первое полнолуние у МакКоллов. Это произошло случайно: после пожара прошло всего две недели, мне было двенадцать и у меня больше не было живого якоря. Якорь — это то, что сохраняет разум во время трансформации. До пожара меня держали мысли о маме.

Стайлз передернулся. Ему было сложно, когда мама умерла, а что, если вдобавок ко всей семье ты теряешь разум?

\- Я стремился любой ценой завести себе стаю, - тихо признался Дерек. - Это было подсознательное желание, которое я не смог контролировать. Скотт пострадал из-за моей дурацкой сентиментальности.

Лежавший спокойно Скотт на этих словах извернулся и цапнул Дерека за руку удлиннившимися клыками. Стайлз восхищенно проследил, как на глазах затягивается глубокая рана. А еще поразился, что Дерек только вздрогнул слегка, но ладонь не отнял, даже чуть улыбнулся.

\- А сейчас ты пострадал за дурацкое самобичевание, - недовольно пояснил Скотт.

\- Ну, Скотт, по крайней мере, выздоровел, - улыбнулся Дерек — как всегда, когда брат давал ему повод гордиться. - У него до обращения была тяжелая форма астмы, а мой укус его вылечил. И ему очень повезло, что я унаследовал силу альфы после гибели Лоры. Иначе я мог бы его просто убить. Беты и омеги не могут обратить человека, и если бы я стал омегой... не хочу даже думать.

\- Погоди, ты сказал «до недавнего времени»? - Стайлз уцепился за эту фразу и перевел взгляд на Лидию, сидевшую с таким видом, будто она эту историю уже слышала. Как ей удавалось сохранять достоинство и привлекательность без косметики, растрепанной и в чужой мужской одежде — оставалось загадкой.

\- Да, - Дерек проследил за его взглядом. - Я обратил Лидию. Она меня попросила и при этом была очень убедительна. Я не нашел причин отказывать.

\- Ставлю джип, это из-за убийств, - Стайлз невесело хохотнул и посмотрел на Лидию в упор. - Что случилось, когда тебя похитили?

Лидия, всегда самостоятельная и решительная Лидия, взглянула на Дерека в поисках одобрения.

Сложно было винить ее в том, что она искала опору — не Стайлза, от которого толку чуть, а кого-то, кто мог действительно защитить.

Когда Дерек перестал притворяться, от него будто бы начали исходить волны силы и уверенности в себе и в своих действиях. Рядом с ним можно было не беспокоиться — Стайлз чувствовал, что, если попросить или просто расслабиться, Дерек примет за него все решения в этой пиздец-ситуации с убийствами. И решения эти будут правильными, продуманными, принятыми во благо Стайлза. Дерек позаботится — как заботился о Скотте с самого детства и начал заботиться о Лидии, которая это позволила.

Стайл встряхнулся, отгоняя соблазн, и выпрямился в ожидании ответа.

\- В тот вечер он — оборотень, но это я узнала позже, - просто запрыгнул ко мне в окно и выволок меня наружу. Я почти ничего не успела сделать, - сказала Лидия, дождавшись кивка Дерека. Кошмар, она его правда уважала. - Меня ударили по голове и вывезли за город. Там... у меня на глазах убили Джексона. Он тренировался на опушке — всегда так делал, пока мы были в ссоре. А потом они раздели меня и пустили бежать. Они гнались за мой вдвоем, Стайлз. Обратившиеся. И они догнали бы - если бы не Дерек и Скотт.

\- Вы их победили? - восхищенно переспросил Стайлз. Одно дело — когда Скотт дрался с людьми. Теперь-то понятно, что ему для этого особой храбрости не нужно, особенно если заживает на нем как на Дереке. А вот сцепиться с другим оборотнем — это уже достойно восхищения.

\- Мы убили их, Стайлз, - Дерек мрачно сузил глаза и посмотрел на Скотта, замершего под его рукой. - Они мертвы.

Блядь. И что тут скажешь?

\- Между прочим, если бы это не сделали вы, то пришлось бы мне, - усмехнулась Лидия, блеснув слишком длинными зубами и несколькими зелеными чешуйками на щеке.

Дерек угрожающе зарычал, и Лидия сморгнула. Чешуйки исчезли.

\- Проклятье, - тихо выругалась она. - Дерек, какого черта? Что со мной?

\- Объясню немного позже, - Дерек похлопал рядом с собой, и Лидия послушно скопировала позу Скотта.

Нет, Стайлз не завидовал. Подумаешь, оказаться под рукой Дерека, под широкой ладонью, которая будет осторожно поглаживать тебя по голове.

Поздравления Стайлзу Стилински, который только что обнаружил у себя неконтролируемое увлечение сильными мужчинами. И хорошо, что не одним конкретным сильным мужчиной, правда?

\- Погоди, в ту ночь, когда ты вернулся! - осенило Стайлза. - На нас со Скоттом напал один из этих оборотней?

\- Нет, Стайлз. На вас напал омега — их много слетается на подобные события. И некоторые считают их отличным прикрытием для собственной кровожадности.

\- Что за события? Что, блядь, происходит, Дерек? Ты так ничего и не сказал толком! - начал злиться Стайлз. Они ходили вокруг да около, и его уже начало это напрягать.

Дерек задумчиво поглаживал Скотта и Лидию, как послушных щенков, и оба выглядели умиротворенными. Наверное, действие альфы на бет... хотя Стайлз бы на их месте тоже выглядел расслабленным и счастливым.

\- То, что происходит, называется Вызовом, - начал объяснять Дерек. - Это — ритуальный вызов одной стаи в адрес другой. Кое-кому понравилась моя территория, Стайлз. Они хотят ее себе. Охотники обычно во внутренние разборки стай не вмешиваются, но сейчас могут, потому что обычно не гибнут невинные люди. Я не хочу допускать охотников в свои дела, а методы этой стаи мне не нравятся. Ты можешь меня осуждать, но если бы они не выбрали старинный ритуал, а просто напали на меня или Скотта, я бы понял. Разобрались бы без лишних жертв. Но они начали убивать людей на моей территории — и я убил их. Не всех, конечно. Их всего было двое — решили, что справятся. Но теперь со дня на день альфа узнает о гибели своих бет, и сюда приедет вся стая.

\- И ты втянул в это Лидию? - ужаснулся Стайлз, не усидев в кресле. - Дерек, ты охренел?!

\- Сядь на место, - прикрикнула Лидия, вынырнув из блаженной полудремы. - Я уже была втянута, Стайлз.

\- Она права, - Дерек чуть прижал Лидию к постели, заставив замолчать. Стайлз подумал, что о чем-нибудь подобном, только более ярком и сексуально окрашенном, пофантазирует в одиночестве. - У нас очень развит нюх, и большинство полагается на него, определяя членов незнакомой стаи. Помнишь, я тебя обнимал? На тебе остались следы моего запаха. Чужие беты решили, что ты в моей стае, а ритуал Вызова не допускает причинения вреда членам стаи или их родственникам, пока альфа его не принял или не проигнорировал десятую жертву. Но Лидия не член стаи и не родственница никому из нас. На нее и на Джексона напали, чтобы разозлить меня, - лицо Дерека исказило выражение, не обещавшее ничего хорошего, и он очень спокойно сказал: - Могу добавить, что у них получилось.

Стайлза продрала сладкая дрожь от угрозы.

Да что за херня?!

\- А еще на тебя сейчас действуют феромоны Лидии, - неожиданно вставил Скотт. - Она их пока не может контролировать. Правда, странно как-то действуют... Я ее просто в ответ поцеловал.

Стайлзу очень, очень захотелось провалиться куда-нибудь на другую сторону земного шара. Даже Дерек, кажется, только чудом удержался от фейспалма.

\- Вместо того, чтобы комментировать поведение Лидии, прокомментируй-ка мне свое, - Дерек слегка тряхнул размякшего было Скотта. - Почему ты не пришел к ней вечером, как договаривались?

\- Я ехал мимо дома Айзека, - вздохнул Скотт, нехотя сбросив руку брата и усевшись как следует. - Ну, помнишь, я тебе говорил про парня из нашего класса?

\- Помню. Сын кладбищенского сторожа или вроде того?

\- Он самый, - Скотт почесал затылок, словно не знал, как подступиться к рассказу... или хотел что-то попросить. - Дерек, отец его бьет. Ты бы видел! Не мог я просто мимо проехать! Но мистер Лейхи пригрозил мне, чтобы не лез не в свое дело. Я сказал Айзеку, чтобы он обратился к шерифу, но Айзек боится. Я опоздал к Лидии потому, что уговаривал Айзека. Только пока он чувствует авторитет отца, это дохлый номер. Короче... Дерек, он не плохой. И нам все равно нужны новые члены в стаю, верно же? Обрати его.

Дерек поднял брови, явно удивленный, а у Стайлза отвисла челюсть.

\- И это вместо того, чтобы звать в стаю своего лучшего друга?

\- Стайлз, - Скотт замялся, мучительно краснея и подбирая каждое слово. - Понимаешь... тебе, ну, не надо это. Ты мой лучший друг, но...

\- Обращение работает с вероятностью двадцать процентов. Остальные восемьдесят — на смерть, - оборвал его Дерек, недовольно скривившись. - Проще говоря, Скотт не желает тебе смерти. А членом стаи ты можешь быть и как человек, если действительно захочешь.

\- Охренеть, а с Айзеком, значит, можно делать что угодно! - возмутился Стайлз, опять вскакивая и нависая над Дереком. - Ну уж нет. Еще не хватало, чтобы вы кого-то из нашего класса обращали! Я могу понять, почему согласилась Лидия, но у остальных нет причин так рисковать!

\- Это не тебе решать, - жестко ответил Дерек, тоже резко поднимаясь. Теперь уже он нависал над Стайлзом, и тот в очередной раз понимал, что ничего не может противопоставить силе Дерека. - Мне нужна хорошая крепкая стая, чтобы предотвратить резню людей, которая вполне может начаться. И стая нужна быстро, Стайлз! У меня нет времени выискивать ответственных взрослых, доказывать им, что они не сошли с ума, а потом искать рычаги контроля. Значит, я буду обращать тех, кого укажет Скотт, потому что я здесь никого настолько хорошо не знаю. Они должны будут согласиться, и я лично объясню им всю опасность ситуации — но это будет их решение, а не твое. И если ты не хочешь помогать, то хотя бы не мешай.

\- Иначе что? - с вызовом бросил Стайлз, хотя надо признаться — испугался он не на шутку. Оказывается, не так уж и приятно оказаться объектом гнева Дерека.

\- Я ничего тебе не сделаю, - ноздри Дерека раздулись, будто он еле сдерживался. - Но скоро наша стая не будет единственной в Бикон Хиллз. И если ты продолжишь влезать не в свое дело, все может печально закончиться.

\- Может, тогда мне просто с тобой не общаться? - прищурился Стайлз, скрестив руки на груди. - Это, похоже, лучший вариант, как ни посмотри!

\- Как хочешь, - Дерек наклонил голову, принимая его слова, и вдруг шагнул вперед.

Стайлза за всю его жизнь обнимали разве что как друга и как сына. А вот так — ни разу.

Дерек обхватил его, прижав к себе всем телом. Одна ладонь легла на поясницу, придерживая, другая — между лопаток, не давая отстраниться. Стайлз резко вдохнул, попытался вырваться и запаниковал. У него не получилось, конечно, но ощущение чужой безжалостной силы, которая в любой момент вот так просто может сделать с ним что захочет, заводило.

Дерек подержал его несколько долгих и слишком коротких секунд и отпустил так же внезапно, как обнял. Стайлз пошатнулся, ухватился за спинку кресла, а пока он приходил в себя, Дерек кивнул:

\- Пошли.

И все трое словно испарились из комнаты. Только двери хлопнули.

Поговорили...

Проверив звонки на мобильном, Стайлз обнулил десяток неотвеченных вызовов и обрадовался, что вчера включил беззвучный режим. Скотт звонил ему всю ночь, а Стайлзу сначала требовалось много-много времени в душе — назло всему смыть с себя запах Дерека, - а потом — побыть одному и как следует все обдумать. И выспаться, конечно. Обсуждения со Скоттом или Лидией в его программу действий на вечер и ночь не входили, но вот Лидия и не звонила.

Стайлз еще раз сбегал в душ, чтобы уж наверняка, поздоровался с отцом, съел утренний сэндвич и услышал звонок в дверь.

\- Я открою, - с набитым ртом заверил Стайлз и помчался к двери. Только бы не Скотт, а если он, только бы он не начал выяснять отношения при отце! В чем Стайлз был согласен с Дереком после долгих размышлений, так это в том, что отцу про оборотнические разборки лучше не знать.

Но на пороге стояла Лидия, а машина Скотта отъезжала от бордюра.

\- Доброе утро, Стилински, - она понимающе усмехнулась его удивлению и кивнула шерифу, который вышел посмотреть, что это за гость к ним пожаловал. - Доброе утро, шериф.

\- Здравствуй, Лидия, как ты? - вежливо поинтересовался шериф.

\- Все в порядке, спасибо, - она улыбнулась и приподняла брови. - Стайлз, ты еще не готов?

\- Бегу! - Стайлз схватил рюкзак, ключи и рубашку, пытаясь одновременно одеться и закинуть лямку на плечо. Лидия фыркнула и отобрала рюкзак, вернув только когда Стайлз попал в оба рукава.

\- Теперь сама будешь таскать свои овощи, - мстительно высказал Стайлз, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Его джип стоял перед домом — там же, где Стайлз его вчера оставил. На миссию «проследить за Лидией» он отправился пешком, чтобы не привлекать внимания, чему сейчас очень радовался.

Лидия привычно влезла на переднее сидение, пристегнулась и заявила:

\- Езжай помедленнее и кругами. У нас есть полчаса, я постараюсь успеть все рассказать.

\- Окей, - Стайлз повернул ключ в зажигании — и она начала говорить.

Лидия изложила свою историю сухо и сжато, будто доклад делала. Причину своего обращения она не называла, но ее Стайлз знал и так.

Выходные Лидии с родителями на природе были идеей Дерека. Его мифическая «работа», которую упоминал Скотт, на самом деле заключалась в обеспечении безопасности Лидии. Укусил он ее тогда же.

На Стайлза Лидия напала потому, что превратилась в каниму. Эти твари очень редкие и получаются из новообращенных оборотней, если человек нечистокровный или теряет собственную личность. А поскольку второй случай — явно не про Лидию, ей срочно нужен якорь. Тогда все будет в порядке.

Да, Дерек предупредил Лидию о возможных осложнениях. Нет, поначалу он был против. Да, Лидия сама убедила его.

Лидия выбрала Стайлза своим якорем, и в следующее полнолуние ему желательно быть рядом с ней — вместе с Дереком и Скоттом, конечно, чтобы Лидия его не убила ненароком. Да и вообще придется проводить с Лидией — и со стаей — столько времени, сколько он сможет.

Стайлз ехал по городу, машинально притормаживая на светофорах и пропуская пешеходов. За него все решили. Вот тебе и твердое намерение не общаться с Дереком.

\- После уроков ты идешь с нами кататься на роликах, - Лидия поправила тени, мазнула кисточкой с румянами по щекам и удовлетворенно оглядела себя в зеркальце. То, что машину нещадно трясло, не мешало ей делать все аккуратно.

\- Хорошо, - в такой просьбе Стайлз отказать не смог. По ее словам, в ипостаси канимы Лидия не помнила себя и была сильнее оборотней за счет парализующего яда. Стоит Дереку или Скотту один раз ошибиться, и Лидия может убить их или вообще сбежать и перерезать половину города.

\- Ты не рад, - Лидия вдруг тронула Стайлза за плечо. - Стайлз, ты действительно не хочешь?..

\- Мне не нравится то, что собрался делать Дерек, - признался Стайлз, выруливая к школе. - Он взрослый, пусть бы искал таких же взрослых. А он планирует втянуть подростков в смертельно опасные разборки.

\- Принцип меньшего зла, Стайлз, - она не торопилась выходить, хотя Стайлз уже припарковался. - Или несколько наших одноклассников, или несколько десятков обычных людей.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы никто не умирал, - проворчал Стайлз, понимая, что она права, как всегда. Но Лидии, в отличие от него, моральные дилеммы давались гораздо легче. Она была равнодушна ко всем, кроме своих близких.

Стайлз тоже хотел бы спокойно выбрать сторону на основе чистой логики и не мучиться потом кошмарами.

\- И ты не знаешь кое-чего еще, - Лидия вдруг лукаво улыбнулась. - Дерек — классный альфа. Он нас защитит. Даже тебя с твоим любопытством. - Она покровительственно потрепала Стайлза по слегка отросшим волосам и грациозно выпрыгнула из машины.

Стайлз невольно хмыкнул и вылез следом. Ему предстоял долгий день.

Обещание Дерека оказалось не пустыми словами. Прошло уже двадцать минут химии, а Харрис ни разу даже не глянул в сторону Стайлза. Тот наслаждался непривычной свободой и перекидывался записочками со Скоттом — не очень, впрочем, наглея.

Если бы они пересеклись до занятия, Стайлз бы вообще не рискнул своим новым статусом обычного ученика. Но как-то не сложилось, а любопытство и желание обсудить вчерашний день было сильнее чувства самосохранения.

«То есть ты меня прощаешь?» - прилетело от Скотта. На своей следующей записке Стайлз нарисовал смайлик, бьющийся лбом в стену. Все двадцать минут занятия он твердил Скотту, что все хорошо и он не держит зла.

«Чувак, я скрыл от тебя сам-знаешь-что и я не возражаю против присоединения Айзека... у нас точно все хорошо?»

Стайлз чуть не начал биться об стену по-настоящему. Но вместо этого набрался смелости, написал записку и запустил ее через весь класс — точно к Айзеку на колени.

Харриса слегка перекосило, но он ничего не сказал. В следующий раз надо будет сделать это, когда он отвернется к доске.

Обратно Стайлзу прилетел его же листок. Под его строчкой «Чувак, тебе все объяснили? Ты со всем согласен? Я поддержу, если нет» Айзек дописал неразборчивым почерком свое «Объяснили. Согласен. Мы встречаемся после уроков, не зли Харриса». Стайлз быстро нацарапал «Вот видишь, все окей. Ииииии я затыкаюсь», скомкал бумажку и засунул Скотту за шиворот, пока Харрис распекал несчастного Гринберга.

Скотт еще поприставал на перемене, и доведенный до белого каления Стайлз огрел его линейкой, на миг оторвавшись от полудоделанной домашней работы по геометрии. Только тогда Скотт заткнулся наконец.

После уроков они вчетвером собрались у шкафчиков.

Лидия в закрытом платье — потому что большая часть шрамов зажила раньше срока, и такое лучше не показывать всем подряд. Остальные будут на всю жизнь, но Лидию они не смущали.

Айзек, сконфуженно переминавшийся с ноги на ногу, потому что раньше с ним никто и парой слов не перебрасывался. Его очевидно тревожила самая многочисленная за последний год, а то и больше, компания, в которую он попал.

Скотт, успокоившийся насчет Стайлза и улыбчивый, как всегда. Вот кого ничто не напрягало, и теперь Стайлз очень хорошо понимал, почему: легко идти по жизни, когда есть за кого спрятаться.

И он сам, встрявший в эту историю по чистой случайности.

Пока они приглядывались друг к другу, Стайлз продумывал, что скажет Айзеку. Потому что тот, если согласился, явно не понимал всей серьезности ситуации. И пусть Дерек будет рычать потом, но сейчас Стайлз собирался поведать Айзеку все без утайки. И еще раз спросить его мнение.

\- И что мы стоим? Мы все знаем, как кого зовут. Можем сразу ехать на ролледром, - Лидия помахала рукой, привлекая внимание парней. - Стилински, я сегодня испачкала туфли в машинном масле. Я с тобой не поеду, пока ты не вычистишь свой хлев на колесах.

\- Хлев? - так и взвился Стайлз. О том, что Лидия будет оскорблять его джип, они не договаривались!

\- Лидия, поехали со мной, - немедленно предложил Скотт, которому проще было поменяться пассажирами, чем выслушивать девичью истерику.

Лидия снисходительно приняла предложение, и Стайлз чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу. Она же говорила про умение отличать правду от лжи по сердечному ритму! Если сама Лидия врала как дышала, то ее маленький и наверняка продуманный экспромт, вызвавший такую бурную реакцию у Стайлза, убедил Скотта в его правдивости. Так что дорогой друг повел Лидию к своей машине, ничего не заподозрив, а Стайлз подмигнул Айзеку за их спинами. Тот покачал головой, выражая усталое неодобрение, но пристроился рядом со Стайлзом. Отлично.

В холле мимо них прошла какая-то незнакомая девчонка, примерно их ровесница. Стайлз заметил только, что у нее темные волосы и какая-то зеленая кофточка. Даже не обратил внимания, то ли она в брюках, то ли в юбке. Лидия проводила ее оценивающим взглядом. Айзек даже не взглянул в ее сторону.

А вот Скотта будто кто-то дернул за ухо, развернув на сто восемьдесят градусов.

\- Чуваки, вы только посмотрите! - в его голосе прозвучал нехарактерный для чего-то, кроме победы в GTA, восторг. Вот тогда-то Стайлз присмотрелся к девчонке — как и Лидия. Айзек продолжал витать в облаках.

Ничего особенного. Ну, сзади вроде не уродина, нормальная фигура. А лица Стайлз не рассмотрел и не очень-то стремился. Тут не до девчонок, и вообще — Дерек.

\- Тяжелый случай, - прокомментировала Лидия. - Завтра я вас познакомлю, а сегодня — вспомни, куда мы едем!

\- А вы знакомы? - немедленно воодушевился Скотт.

\- Нет. Но я подойду и познакомлюсь, а потом представлю тебя. Ты же в жизни не сподобишься, МакКолл.

Скотт обиженно запыхтел и зашагал на парковку, поминутно оглядываясь.

Опа. А ведь друг, кажется, впервые влюбился.

Стайлз опять переглянулся с Лидией, которая демонстративно потерла переносицу жестом «как же мне надоели влюбленные мальчишки». Да уж, в девять лет он сам был не лучше Скотта. Да и сейчас...

Нет, Скотту впору сочувствовать, но упрекать его Стайлз не имеет никакого права. Он сам, несмотря на недавние осознания, не мог со стопроцентной уверенностью утверждать, будто совершенно не влюблен в Дерека. Стайлз даже помнил, когда это началось.

Ему было четырнадцать, и он впервые осознал, что Лидия ему не светит. Что он может таскаться за ней следующие десять лет, но Джексон никуда не денется. А если не Джексон — то еще какой-нибудь парень такого же типа.

В конце концов, Стайлзу нравился определенный типаж девушек и парней. И он знал, что у других людей так же. Стайлз под типаж Лидии не подпадал.

И можно было бы посвятить свою жизнь страданиям, а можно было попробовать пережить дурацкое чувство. И в качестве бонуса — попытаться стать ей другом. Влюбленного парня Лидия к себе бы не подпустила, она слишком умна для этого. А у парня, переросшего влюбленность, шансы резко повышались.

Стайлз тогда начитался кучи журналов с советами, как вести себя в такой ситуации. И очень гордился своей сознательностью.

У него даже почти получилось разлюбить Лидию. В то лето Стайлз совсем не виделся с ней и заставил себя найти кучу разных хобби: научился готовить, прошел чуть ли не все фэнтезийные РПГшки, вышедшие на тот момент, а еще выпросил у отца велосипед и целыми днями гонял по лесу.

Его гонки однажды закончились вполне закономерно — полетом через корягу в овраг и содранными коленями, ладонями и даже боком. Шлем Стайлз носил, хотя от сотрясения тот не спас, а остальную защиту презирал — вот и доигрался.

Тогда он даже не понял, откуда взялся Дерек, хотя теперь-то очевидно — гулял по своей территории. Но в четырнадцать Стайлза это не очень интересовало — в отличие от того, что пришлось бы объяснять происхождение ссадин отцу, а значит — признаваться в падении, ехать на медосмотр и выявлять сотрясение. Не первое в карьере Стайлза, так что и волноваться нечего, но отец же все равно будет!

Дерек выслушал сбивчивые объяснения Стайлза, отчитал как ребенка и потихоньку отвел к матери. В падении пришлось сознаться, но сотрясение Стайлз от отца скрыл — Мелисса помогла. А Дерек все это время был рядом — и Стайлз сам не заметил, как под конец дня сначала выплакался про Лидию, а потом начал ловить себя на мысли, какой Дерек все-таки классный. И красивый.

\- Стилински, ты что, тоже в нее влюбился? - Лидия с наигранным ужасом щупала ему лоб. Это ж надо было так задуматься!

\- В нее — нет, - шутливо отмахнулся Стайлз. - И вообще, я просто умилялся. Мой малыш стал совсем взрослым! - он поймал Скотта в захват и взъерошил ему волосы, как делал иногда Дерек. Скотт позволил, а Лидия почему-то окинула их таким задумчивым взглядом, что Стайлз поспешно его выпустил и потащил Айзека к джипу.

А пока они шли, Стайлз припомнил один эпизод из далеких шести лет, о котором раньше как-то не задумывался.

Он тогда как раз учился кататься на велосипеде вместе со Скоттом. Взрослые — тогда еще полные семьи Стилински и МакКолл — устроили пикник и болтали о своих скучных делах. А Стайлз и Скотт под присмотром угрюмого, но внимательного Дерека тренировались держать равновесие. У Скотта получилось чуть не с первого раза, и он счастливо помчался по парку, а вот со Стайлзом Дереку пришлось повозиться. Спустя час усилий Стайлз так разозлился и обзавидовался, что наконец-то поехал вперед. А вот как останавливаться — он не спросил.

Когда Дерек нагнал его, размазывающего злые слезы над содранной коленкой, Стайлз чуть не взвыл с досады. Взрослые пока не видели, но сейчас Дерек его поднимет, отведет к родителям, и те будут причитать над пустяковой, в общем-то, ранкой. Может, еще и пикник прервут.

Позорище.

Дерек осуждающе покачал головой, но сделал совсем не то, что Стайлз ожидал.

Он опустился на дорожку рядом со Стайлзом, отнял его руки от ранки и, зафиксировав коленку, начал ее вылизывать.

Стайлз тогда от изумления даже рыдать перестал, а спустя минуту уставился на громадный синяк без следов крови. Кожа была совершенно цела.

\- Пусть это будет нашей маленькой тайной, - Дерек тогда чуть улыбнулся и помог Стайлзу подняться. Стайлз согласно закивал.

Прошли годы, Стайлз вырос и забыл, но сейчас припомнил странный случай, больше не казавшийся странным.

Надо спросить у Дерека. Раз уж Стайлз вынужден будет проводить время в его обществе, неплохо бы извлечь из этого хоть какую пользу.

\- Стилински, если ты планируешь так же отъезжать за рулем, то я лучше с МакКоллом поеду. Я пока не оборотень, и если ты устроишь аварию, я умру, - напомнил Айзек. Ему неуютно было в чужой машине, он нервничал, и Стайлз не стал ехидничать в ответ. Тем более — сам виноват.

\- Окей, про оборотничество...

\- Стилински, тебя никогда не бил отец? И не запирал в холодильнике в подвале, да? И не угрожал отправить в религиозную секту, живущую на ранчо в Техасе? Я знаю, что будет опасно. Я знаю, что Лидия — канима и я тоже могу таким стать. Я знаю про другую стаю. Но вчера Дерек поговорил с моим отцом, и он с тех пор даже голоса на меня не повысил.

\- Айзек, ты вырастешь и съедешь от отца. А если тебя убьют...

\- Стилински, Дерек при мне удержал взбешенную каниму и обращенного Скотта, который сопротивлялся. Одновременно. Я верю, что он сможет меня защитить. Поехали уже.

Стайлз заткнулся и поехал на ролледром.

А что он мог бы сказать?

\- Нет. Нет, нет, нет, я не буду натягивать эти аналоги испанских сапог! - уперся Стайлз, когда, к его ужасу, оказалось, что «кататься на роликах» - это не эвфемизм тайной встречи, а очень даже план. И что Дерек тоже собрался кататься с ними.

Конечно, ему-то легко. Да и Скотту с оборотническими рефлексами: тот вообще едва влез в ботинки — и с места рванул на какие-то сумасшедшие горки и петли.

Лидия занималась фигурным катанием, она непринужденно сделала круг по площадке, привыкая, после чего подкатила к Айзеку — обучать. А Стайлз остался с Дереком наедине.

\- Обувайся, Стайлз, - как-то очень ласково посоветовал Дерек, надвинувшись на него. Стайлз из чувства протеста хотел было гордо задрать нос, но подумал, что ведет себя по-детски, и смирился. Пока они на людях, Стайлз побудет послушным и вежливым. Но когда-нибудь они уберутся отсюда, и Стайлз все выскажет.

Он убедился, что ботинки сидят хорошо, и неуверенно поднялся со скамейки. Дерек подхватил его под локоть, давая опору, но опомниться не позволил. Мгновение — и он уже вытащил Стайлза на площадку для начинающих. С другой стороны им помахал Айзек, видимо, обнаруживший в себе настоящий талант роллера.

Стайлз помахал в ответ, чувствуя, что каждое движение пальцев грозит лишить его хрупкого равновесия.

\- Значит, смыл мой запах? - поинтересовался Дерек очень тихо, чтобы никто не услышал.

И прижал Стайлза спиной к своей груди, якобы обучая.

Руки Дерека обхватили его за пояс, придерживая от падения. Широкие ладони уютно устроились на животе, и Стайлз поспешно дернулся вперед. Упасть — но вырваться.

Как же.

\- Не делай так больше, Стайлз, - угрожающе рыкнул Дерек ему на ухо. Непонятно было, то ли он про беспорядочные рывки, то ли про слишком тщательно принятый душ, но вибрация в его груди отозвалась вдоль позвоночника Стайлза. Круче было бы, только если бы Дерек откровенно погладил его.

Стайлз подавился вдохом, собрал остатки достоинства и припомнил слова Лидии.

Значит, обостренные чувства? И Дерек в курсе, что делает?

Самым приятным — и мазохистским — вариантом было игнорировать его. Делать вид, что Стайлз ничего не понимает. Или злиться, пытаясь — безуспешно, разумеется, - как-то ограничить физический контакт с Дереком.

Стайлз думал целых полминуты. А заодно разобрался в своих чувствах — не прошло и двух лет, но ведь лучше поздно, чем никогда, так?

Дерек ему нравился, правда. Но как красивый мужчина, а не как человек, точнее, оборотень. Как человека Стайлз его практически и не знал. К тому же, его последние действия нельзя было назвать блестящими.

Стайлзу претила мысль о том, что его одноклассники с подачи Дерека превратятся в мишени для кровожадных оборотней, уже доказавших свое желание убивать. И то, как бесцеремонно Дерек вел себя со Стайлзом, ему тоже не нравилось. Проклятье, Стайлз ясно дал понять, что ему не нужна защита, и что? А сколько раз Дерек чувствовал, что тесный физический контакт смущает Стайлза? И ведь продолжал, пользуясь своим превосходством в силе и не спрашивая мнения.

В постели отдаться решительному и жесткому партнеру, знающему, что делать, и не нуждающемуся в разрешении, наверное, было бы круто. Да что «наверное» - хоть опыта у Стайлза и не было, воображения вполне хватало. Он бы хотел такой секс, может, даже и впервые.

А вот в жизни не иметь возможности для возражений — это пиздец. И Стайлз решился.

\- Дерек, - он постарался совладать с голосом, чтобы тот звучал хотя бы не вполовину так жалко, как мог бы. Вроде получилось. - Ты не можешь не понимать, что твое поведение доставляет мне дискомфорт. Но тебя, я смотрю, не смущает даже разница в возрасте?

Тут Стайлз, конечно, бил ниже пояса, но Дерек сам виноват. Он — взрослый в компании подростков, и да, он старше и опытнее. Но и подростки не так просты. Стайлз — не Скотт с его всеобъемлющей любовью к брату. При необходимости он может использовать грязные приемчики, и пусть Дерек всегда об этом помнит.

Дерек не с детьми связался — и контролировать их не сможет, если будет опираться на одну силу.

К его чести стоит признать — Дерек не отшатнулся и не бросился извиняться. Даже не отпустил. Но хватка на поясе Стайлза каким-то неведомым образом чуть-чуть сместилась — и перестала восприниматься вторжением. Теперь Дерек держал так, словно просто обучал катанию на роликах.

\- Я заигрался, - тихо признал Дерек. - Прости, Стайлз.

\- Никаких больше внезапных объятий?

\- Никаких — если ты предварительно не разрешишь, - Дерек слегка усмехнулся, резко отпустил руки, и не готовый к самостоятельному заезду Стайлз судорожно в него вцепился. - Но мы должны обниматься хотя бы раз в пару дней. Если с тебя вдруг исчезнет мой запах, на тебя нападут.

\- Можно подумать, иначе не тронут, - с грехом пополам устоявший Стайлз теперь сам осторожно разжал хватку, поймав равновесие, и Дерек его отпустил. На этот раз медленно, позволив аккуратно ехать самому.

\- Иначе — гораздо меньше шансов... Стайлз!

\- Бля, - только и успел сказать Стайлз, влетев в Айзека.

Воспитанный Айзек ойкнул.

\- Вас что, вообще нельзя отпускать? Дерек, держи Стилински, - недовольно крикнула Лидия, помогая Айзеку подняться. Тот как-то смущенно улыбнулся и принял помощь.

\- В порядке? - Дерек наклонился над Стайлзом, окинул внимательным взглядом.

Приложился Стайлз знатно, но не настолько, чтобы прекращать катание. Так что он попытался встать на разъезжающиеся ноги, когда Дерек его придержал.

Не успел Стайлз возмутиться и напомнить тему их разговора минуту назад, как Дерек жестко перехватил его ушибленное колено... которому немедленно стало лучше.

Стайлз вздрогнул от сладкой судороги, которая свела мышцы и связки вместо боли.

\- Теперь мне не обязательно вылизывать, - хмыкнул Дерек, отпуская его и помогая подняться. Не совсем то, о чем они договаривались... но, во-первых, конкретной договоренности не существовало. Во-вторых — лицемерием было бы отрицать, что Стайлз совсем не против избавления от боли.

Не надо больше ломаться, когда Дерек будет обнимать. Он ведь и правда хочет как лучше, защищает.

Проклятье, Стайлз бы и сейчас не ломался, если бы Дерек спросил разрешения хотя бы взглядом — и вот так, продолжая удерживать его ногу, прижал к земле вторую. Стайлз был бы открытым перед ним, уязвимым даже больше, чем обычно, и...

Стайлз решительно вырвал локоть из заботливой, но ненавязчивой хватки и устремился набивать новые шишки. Или он научится кататься, или получит еще несколько оправданных прикосновений. Так или иначе, будет хорошо.

И какая разница, на что он надеялся больше?

Когда их маленький кортеж из трех автомобилей припарковался у дома МакКоллов, Стайлз обрадовался. Он сможет вытянуться на диване! Или в кресле! Красота!

Синяков на нем было пару десятков как минимум, и хоть они не болели, спасибо Дереку, — но уставшим и измотанным Стайлз все равно себя чувствовал. А тут еще и Айзек, которого, наверное, все-таки надо было отговаривать — но не поворачивался язык.

Теперь-то Стайлз видел, зачем Дерек организовал катание. Они со Стайлзом поговорили и разобрались, Айзек освоился в компании и перестал выглядеть загнанным зверьком, Лидия и Скотт просто здорово развлеклись.

Едва Стайлз и Айзек научились стоять на роликах настолько, что их можно было смело выпускать на площадку одних, как вернулся Скотт. И они впятером устроили сначала гонки, потом — кучу-малу, когда Скотт с лихим кличем налетел на Дерека, а Лидия коварно повалила Айзека со Стайлзом поверх них и, что совсем уж странно, прыгнула сверху. Весь ролледром крутил пальцами у висков, а им понравилось.

Стайлз припарковался и вышел из джипа вслед за бодро выскочившим Айзеком. Сегодня Мелисса на дежурстве, значит, им никто не помеша...

Вдали из-за поворота вынырнула машина миссис МакКолл, и Дерек со Скоттом удивленно переглянулись. Айзек снова застеснялся и как-то незаметно переместился поближе к стае, словно искал защиты.

А им сейчас попадет. Мелисса должна знать про оборотней, она мигом учует, что творится неладное. Вот влипли!

Ни Дерек, ни Скотт не пытались скрыться, да и куда, если все три машины заметны даже за два квартала? Стайлз вздохнул и приготовился врать на пару с Лидией, потому что как с этим у Дерека — еще неизвестно, а вот Скотт совершенно не умеет.

Мелисса притормозила у тротуара, вышла и с улыбкой поздоровалась сначала с сыновьями, потом с остальными — с каждым по имени. При виде Айзека ее брови сошлись над переносицей то ли жалостливо, то ли неодобрительно.

\- Секретные посиделки? - вздохнула она, когда с приветствиями было покончено.

Даже Лидия была ошарашена — судя по ее округлившимся глазам.

\- Прости, не хотели волновать, - Дерек развел руками. - Ты же вроде должна быть на дежурстве?

\- Сьюзан поссорилась с мужем, и ей нужен был повод остаться на работе. Так что я совмещаю приятное с полезным... а ты собираешься решить какую-то проблему, связанную с... сам знаешь. И надеялся не упоминать о ней ни до, ни после, чтобы меня не волновать.

\- Мы что, не можем просто собраться на тусовку? - встрял Скотт, театрально надувшись.

\- Дерек и тусовка с подростками? - как-то очень необидно рассмеялась Мелисса. - Значит так, я поехала по магазинам. Сразу надо было, и чего меня домой понесло... а если бы вломилась к кому-то из вас с девушкой или парнем! - Мелисса, явно довольная вытянувшимися лицами всех, кроме усмехнувшегося Дерека, подмигнула и направилась обратно к машине. - Осторожнее там, чем бы вы ни занимались. Дерек, присмотри за ними.

\- Присмотрю, мама. Не переживай.

\- Удачи.

\- И тебе, - хором пожелали Дерек со Скоттом.

Когда она уехала, Стайлз выдохнул и честно сказал:

\- Это было вау. Чуваки, я знал, что у вас крутая мама, но это...

\- Может, зайдем уже внутрь? - иронично предложил Дерек. Да уж, хороши они, торчащие на газоне.

Дома у МакКоллов Стайлз бывал чуть ли не столько же, сколько у себя. Обратное было действительно и для Скотта в доме Стилински. Но одно дело — завалиться вдвоем и почувствовать себя хозяевами, другое — впятером.

\- Мне не хватает пунша или вина, - осмотревшись, заключила Лидия. Кажется, ей понравилось — Стайлз припомнил, что она раньше вряд ли бывала в гостях у Скотта. - Пунша — если у нас такая вот странная вечеринка, вина — если мы будем шептаться, как тайный орден.

\- Как насчет бренди? Почувствуешь себя на политических переговорах? - с серьезным выражением лица предложил Дерек. Лидия царственно кивнула, а Стайлз вытаращился на извлеченную откуда-то бутылку. Он-то был уверен, что Дерек шутит!

\- Хочешь споить нас всех? - подозрительно спросил Стайлз, наблюдая за тем, как напиток насыщенного янтарного цвета переливается в бокалы.

\- Оборотни не пьянеют, так что могут наслаждаться вкусом. А тебя и Айзека ждет кола, - хмыкнул Дерек, раздав бокалы и достав из мини-бара бутылку колы. Где он взял стаканы, Стайлз опять не заметил, потому что наблюдал за Лидией и Айзеком.

Оказавшиеся в новой обстановке, они вели себя чуть-чуть не так, как обычно. Лидия всюду ходила и трогала все, что привлекало ее внимание. Айзек, наоборот, компактно устроился в углу дивана и смотрел строго перед собой, будто за лишний взгляд могли наказать. Скотт шумно возился в своей комнате — наверное, искал дополнительные джойстики для приставки. В гостиной их было всего два — для самого Скотта и Стайлза.

Скотт вернулся, с видом победителя потрясая пыльной коробкой, и они расселись. Дерек — в кресле напротив дивана, Скотт и Стайлз — рядом с Айзеком, а Лидия преспокойно устроилась на полу у их ног.

Стайлз заметил, как Айзек потянулся было прикоснуться к ее волосам, но отдернул руку.

Так-так-тааааааааак.

\- Итак, мы собрались здесь сегодня... - начал Дерек, но Лидия внезапно фыркнула и прикрыла рот рукой.

\- Что такое? - с любопытством спросил он. Кажется, не разозлился и не обиделся. Хорошо, когда вожак сдержанный и рассудительный.

\- Я так понимаю, никто, кроме меня, не взял курс русской литературы? - она покачала головой и откинулась, прижавшись спиной к ноге Айзека. Оч-чень интересно. - Тогда ничего. Продолжай-продолжай.

Кажется, Дерек заметил то же, что и Стайлз. Может, даже больше, с его-то нюхом и слухом. Спросить его потом?..

Потому что не рановато ли после Джексона и не пускается ли Лидия в авантюру, которая потом может обернуться плохо и для стаи и, что главное, для нее?

\- Мы собрались, чтобы обсудить ситуацию, - продолжил Дерек тем временем.

\- А не для того, чтобы ты обратил Айзека? - вмешался Стайлз, который, в общем-то, именно этого ожидал. И, чего греха таить, очень хотел посмотреть на то, как становятся оборотнем. А если повезет — то вдобавок на обращенного Дерека, которого можно будет пощупать, и пусть только попробует зарычать!

\- Нет, Стайлз. Я укушу Айзека, если он не переменит решения, ночью и один. В лесу. Здесь он переполошит весь район криком. Сейчас я хочу вам кое-что рассказать.

\- Окей, - Стайлз поджал ноги, отпихнув Скотта. Ему было интересно понаблюдать, сдвинется ли Лидия на освободившееся пространство, что будет для нее удобнее, или продолжит прижиматься к Айзеку.

Лидия не сдвинулась.

А еще Стайлз начал понимать, почему она выбрала Айзека. Тот и сам сложил два и два, посмотрел почему-то на Стайлза, словно разрешения спрашивал, потом на Дерека, который сделал вид, что ничего не заметил... и осторожно поправил Лидии несколько прядок.

Лидия сидела как ни в чем не бывало.

А самое главное — Айзек не стал перегибать палку. Убрал руку и внимательно уставился на альфу, будто ничего не произошло.

Стайлз, конечно, потом спросит Лидию наедине, но прямо сейчас он одобрял ее выбор. Умеет же Лидия разглядеть суть в человеке! Под ее руководством Айзек быстро станет крутым и сильным, если сойдутся. Судя по взаимодействию на данный момент — сойдутся, ну а почему — лучше не гадать. Спросить действительно проще.

\- Так что ты хотел нам рассказать? - кажется, Скотт тоже заметил искру и решил разрядить напряжение. Или просто крайне удачно устал ждать, пока Дерек заговорит — со Скоттом никогда нельзя было быть уверенным.

\- С этого момента нам всем придется быть гораздо осторожнее. В город приехали охотники. Те самые Ардженты, которые сожгли мою прошлую семью.

\- А у нас в школе новая девчонка, в которую, похоже, влюбился Скотт, - немедленно сдала Лидия.

Ни хрена себе! Стайлз, конечно, тоже об этом сразу подумал, но вот так подставлять друга ни за что бы не стал.

Их одинаково шокированные физиономии, наверное, выражали такой спектр эмоций, что даже Лидия почти виновато вздохнула.

\- Поймите — это ради блага Скотта. Только Ромео и Джульетты нам тут не хватало.

\- Скотт, я понимаю, что тебе могла понравиться красивая девочка, но если она охотница — я запрещаю тебе с ней общаться. Как брат и как альфа запрещаю, понятно? - Дерек внимательно посмотрел на Скотта, сверкнув красными глазами. Стайлз уже заметил, что так он подкреплял самые важные приказы. Какая-то сила внушения? Надо будет выяснить — потом, когда Стайлз оправится от потрясения.

Онемевший Скотт заторможенно кивнул. Стайлз бы на его месте... а что бы он сделал?

По большому счету, Лидия с Дереком правы, даже Стайлзу понятно. Но вот так обламывать — это как-то чересчур.

\- Хорошо, с этим пока разобрались, - Дерек помассировал виски, будто у него разболелась голова. И его можно было понять — опять родственник влюбился в охотницу, история повторяется.

Но можно было спокойно поговорить со Скоттом, объяснить ему. А не осаживать при всей стае. Стайлз бы на месте Дерека осадил Лидию. И жаль, что он здесь не имеет права голоса — пока не имеет.

Если уж он благодаря Лидии втянут во все это — он заслужит свое место в стае. Кстати, о Лидии...

\- Как твоя концентрация на якоре? Срывы были? - поинтересовался у нее Дерек, чтобы сменить тему.

\- Нет, все в порядке. Стайлз пообещал быть рядом, - отчиталась она, тоже, видимо, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

Скотт сидел, молча уставившись в одну точку. Казалось, что ему до всех проблем нет никакого дела.

\- Ты говорил, что даже если якорь — человек, его присутствие рядом совсем не обязательно, достаточно знать, что он есть, - вдруг сказал Айзек, обращаясь к Дереку, а глядя на Лидию.

Та медленно подняла голову, встретив его взгляд. Айзек бросал вызов, а Лидия принимала.

Дерек удивленно поднял брови, потом невольно усмехнулся и посмотрел на Стайлза, до которого тоже дошло.

Во-первых, Лидия ему соврала про якорь. Стайлзу не обязательно тусоваться со стаей, хватит их обычных с Лидией встреч. Во-вторых, Лидия и Дерек сговорились, чтобы его обмануть. И наверняка предупредили Айзека, чтобы не проболтался. В-третьих, Айзеку не понравилось то, что сделала Лидия, и не понравилась реакция Дерека. Но, в отличие от Стайлза, не нашедшего слов, Айзек нашел способ не просто возмутиться — он нанес удар.

Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу и ухмыльнулся ожидающему реакции Дереку.

\- Грязные игры? Окей, чувак. Сыграем.

И это будет весело.

Умозаключения Лидии оказались верны — как, впрочем, и всегда. На следующий день после стайных посиделок им представили новую одноклассницу Эллисон Арджент. Ту самую.

Они все приветливо заулыбались, а Лидия на перемене пригласила ее за свой столик. Стайлз и Скотт к ним допущены не были, зато там же обосновались Дэнни и еще парочка парней из школьной элиты.

Как там говорил великий Макиавелли? Друзей держи близко, а врагов еще ближе? Лидия с этим успешно справлялась.

Айзек сегодня не пришел, но Стайлз не волновался. В середине ночи его разбудила смс, в которой Дерек сообщал, что все в порядке, но денек на обучение контролю потратить придется.

В общем, Стайлз оказался один на один с грустящим Скоттом.

Весь вчерашний вечер — после того, как они договорились, что Стайлз больше не будет оставаться без присмотра кого-то из оборотней, - Стайлз посвятил утешению Скотта. Он взывал к мозгам и сочувствию друга попеременно, но добился только ровной меланхолии. С Дереком Скотт не разговаривал, с Лидией тоже. Будь Айзек с ними, было бы повеселее — когда Скотт понял, что Айзек за него заступился, то немного встрепенулся. А так...

Скотт игнорировал все попытки Стайлза поболтать о выходе Свитков Онлайн или последней модели айфона. В конце концов Стайлз устал разговаривать со стеной и углубился в тетрис на раздевание.

Игра занимала его внимание еще два дня, пока Стайлз не заметил кое-что.

Новенькая — Эллисон — очень внимательно присматривалась к Скотту. А еще опускала глаза и краснела, ловя на себе его взгляды. И тут нужно было быть совсем идиотом, чтобы не понять — симпатии Скотта не были безответны. Охотница или нет, но краснеть по заказу еще ни один человек не научился.

Вот это уже было интересно.

Итак, Дерек за спиной Стайлза провернул интригу вместе с Лидией. Пожалуй, неплохо бы вернуть любезность.

Стайлз быстро накорябал «Чувак, ты достал. Лидию беру на себя, у тебя пятнадцать минут, чтобы придумать план, и вся большая перемена, чтобы его осуществить. Не забудь предупредить Айзека. Время пошло!», кинул записку Скотту, убедился, что тот просиял не слишком откровенно, а Лидия не заметила, и углубился в продумывание плана для разговора. Большая перемена длится почти час, нужно подобрать темы с таким расчетом, чтобы Лидии было интересно и она не вспоминала о Скотте, но при этом — чтобы у них случился разговор один на один, в который даже членов стаи не позовешь.

А хотя — что тут долго думать? Была одна тема, напрашивавшаяся сама собой...

Едва прозвенел звонок, Стайлз ловко ухватил Скотта за ремень, не дав улизнуть из класса. Скотт ошибку осознал, понурился и весьма натурально вздохнул, когда Эллисон вышла, оглянувшись на него.

С Лидией у нее как-то не очень задалось: Эллисон предпочитала держаться одна, не ища ничьей компании. А королеве школы не с руки бегать за новенькой. Пару раз вежливо отказавшись от компании, Эллисон теперь всюду ходила одна, а Лидия больше времени проводила в компании стаи.

Стайлз, кстати, сам не заметил сначала, а потом стало поздно — он и себя к ней относил.

Итак, отвлечь Лидию. Миссия невыполнима: Протокол «Облажаешься — и ты труп».

\- Слушай, - как бы невзначай бросил Стайлз, когда они вышли в коридор. Учитель скрылся за поворотом, ученики торопились на обед, и вроде бы никому не было до них дела. - Я больше недели гуглю, но так и не понял — а что такое канима? И чем для тебя чревато, что ты в нее превращаешься?

\- Нашел время! - возмутился Скотт — да так натурально, что Стайлз едва не зааплодировал. - В школе!

\- А почему нет? - «удивился» Стайлз. - Нас же никто не услышит. И вообще, пошли в библиотеку! Я взял сэндвичи!

\- Нас выпрут оттуда вместе с твоими сэндвичами, - Скотт опасливо огляделся, будто библиотекарь был рядом и мог вообще из школы его выкинуть. Да уж, когда хотел — играл друг просто бесподобно.

\- Знаете что, - решительно пресекла спектакль Лидия, - иди-те ка вы в столовую, а мы со Стайлзом — в библиотеку. Айзек, присмотри за Скоттом.

\- Окей, - хмыкнул Айзек и приобнял Скотта за плечи. С их разницей в росте получилось забавно — как будто они пара, а не двое хороших приятелей.

Лидия проводила их оценивающим взглядом и авторитетно заключила:

\- Хорошая пара. Если бы Айзек мне не нравился, я бы их свела.

Пока Стайлз (и сами обсуждаемые, которые, конечно, это слышали) давился смехом, его посетила занятная мысль. Он убедился, что Айзек со Скоттом отошли на достаточное расстояние, и осторожно спросил:

\- Лидия, какого черта Лэйхи? Да еще сейчас?

\- Джексон всегда будет со мной, - ответила она, не задумываясь. Потом перебросила сумку с одной руки на другую, зачем-то поправила шелковый шарф, прикрывавший горло, двинулась к библиотеке и решительно сказала: - Ни один живой парень, похожий на Джексона, больше не выдержит с ним сравнения. Значит, нужно искать кого-то совершенно другого. Чтобы не напоминал. Но ты, Стилински, не переживай. У тебя бы шансов все равно не было.

\- Утешила, - фыркнул Стайлз, поспешивший за ней и открывший для нее дверь в библиотеку. Лидия может быть сто раз оборотнем, вежливость никто не отменял. - Но не рано ли ты?..

\- Стилински, Джексон — на-всег-да. Чем раньше я начну приходить в себя, тем лучше. Тема закрыта.

\- Окей, Мартин, - Стайлз вслед за ней прошел к их любимому столику у окна: они, конечно, были на виду, но при этом никто не мог их подслушать, а они видели всю библиотеку. Все школьные проекты, что они не делали дома, рождались за этим столом.

\- Канима, значит, - без предисловий усмехнулась Лидия, усевшись и изящно поправив безупречную прическу. - Умеешь ты огорошить.

\- А по-моему, вопрос назревал давно, - не согласился Стайлз, плюхнувшись напротив. - Только как-то не до того было. Ты, скажем так, очень убедительна в роли ночного кошмара, а еще я был очень удивлен тем фактом, что оборотни вообще существуют!

\- Я понимаю, Стайлз. Но то, что я расскажу, должно остаться между нами.

\- Не то чтобы я собирался кому-то рассказывать, но договорились, - поддел слегка обиженный Стайлз. Раньше Лидия не заморачивалась подобными уточнениями.

\- Ну тогда вот тебе еще один удивительный факт — ведьмы тоже существовали, - Лидия задумчиво крутила между пальцами ручку и отстраненно смотрела в окно. Можно подумать, они говорили о каком-то несчастном интегральном уравнении.

\- Я уже ничему не удивляюсь, - Стайлз тоже посмотрел в окно. На ступеньках, которые отлично просматривались из библиотеки, Скотт оживленно беседовал с Эллисон. Айзека нигде заметно не было; Лидия наблюдала за ними с видом доброй тетушки.

Стайлз медленно скосил глаза, получил в ответ клыкастую ухмылку и украдкой перевел дух.

\- О чем это я? - Лидия сделала вид, что припоминает, и театрально прищелкнула пальцами. - Точно! Ведьмы существовали! Где восторженные пляски, Стилински?

Когда Стайлз впервые прочел «Гарри Поттера», он имел неосторожность поделиться с Лидией своей новой одержимостью и тайком признался, что тоже хотел бы колдовать. С тех пор она частенько так или иначе припоминала тот дурацкий разговор.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что есть какое-то большое и жирное «но», - Стайлз предпочел сделать вид, что ничего не заметил. Им только не хватало ввязаться в поединок остроумия и угробить на него всю перемену. - Да и прошедшее время не вдохновляет.

\- Ты прав, - Лидия оставила издевательский тон и отвернулась от окна. Скотт к тому моменту приобнимал Эллисон за талию — и раз Лидия посчитала разговор более интересным, ждать можно было чего угодно. Она не разочаровала. - В средневековье ведьм обнаружили. Все началось с того, что один из ковенов полным составом сошел с ума, а другие не успели вовремя заметить и остановить сестер. Ковен натворил бед, и люди создали инквизицию. Ведьм стали истреблять, а они начали прятаться тщательнее, чем прежде. И вот в те времена появилось мнение, что любая сумасшедшая — ведьма. Знаешь, почему? Ген ведьминских способностей сопряжен с геном ментальной нестабильности. И он завязан на женский набор хромосом. Долгая история, я не успею тебе все разложить по полочкам за перемену. Вкратце — если носители ведьминской крови женились и рожали детей — те становились полноценными ведьмами или мужчинами, способными зачать полноценную ведьму. В браке с людьми кровь истощалась, и ген сумасшествия брал верх куда чаще гена ведьмовства. Когда ведьм начали преследовать, ковены распались, многие постарались смешаться с людьми. Тогда просто не знали ничего этого, выходили замуж за людей как попало. И рождались сначала слабые ведьмы, потом — сумасшедшие. Редко кому из детей и внуков ведьм повезло родиться нормальными и оставить потомков. Но были и такие. Потом все забылось, кровь ведьм так разбавила человеческая, что гены теперь дремлют очень глубоко. Но иногда случается, что двое человек с дремлющими генами женятся и рожают детей.

\- Как ты все это узнала? - хрипло спросил Стайлз. Он думал сначала, что просекшая наеб со Скоттом и Эллисон Лидия просто отвечает тем же, но в ее глазах горел отблеск настоящей страсти и тоски по древним временам. Будто она бы могла что-то изменить...

Хотя да, Лидия могла бы.

\- Все просто, Стайлз. Моя сестра с раннего детства видит прошлое. Я — три года и два месяца. И я делаю выводы.

\- Но твоя сестра же...

\- В психиатрической клинике, - кивнула Лидия. - Мне долгое время запрещали с ней общаться, потому что я ей верила — даже когда не знала. Теперь тем более верю. Она такая же, как я, но в ней способности проявились раньше. Стайлз, она не получила образования, ее ненавидят наши родители и нам нельзя разговаривать дольше, чем один час в месяц. Я молчу сейчас, но как только я стану совершеннолетней и независимой, я отсужу опеку, если понадобится, и освобожу ее.

\- Охуеть, - честно сказал Стайлз, кое-как подобрав отвисшую челюсть. - Получается, ты — ведьма?

\- Уже нет, Стайлз, - Лидия снова без нужды поправила волосы. Она выглядела одновременно опечаленной и довольной — как человек, сделавший тяжелый лично для него, но правильный выбор. - Оборотнические гены перебивают все остальные. И я пошла на это сознательно, потому что мои видения повторяются из раза в раз. Лана постоянно видит новое, а я — несколько одних и тех же сцен. Может, я бы увидела что-то еще, но я три года их вижу, Стайлз. Я не хочу сходить с ума, а я была к этому близка. Конечно, теперь благодаря генам ведьм я превращаюсь в каниму вместо нормальной волчицы, но это пройдет. Дерек сказал, что мне нужен якорь, и тогда я справлюсь силой воли. Я справлюсь, Стайлз, не переживай. У меня есть ты.

Прозвеневший звонок избавил Стайлза от необходимости отвечать.

За весь день Лидия так ничего и не сказала по поводу маленького демарша Стайлза и Скотта. Из чего Стайлз заключил: у нее в этом был какой-то свой интерес, иначе так легко сбросить ее с хвоста у них бы не прокатило. Радоваться внезапному совпадению интересов или ужасаться, Стайлз так и не определился, но очень скоро им всем стало не до того.

Сидя на предпоследнем уроке, Стайлз почувствовал вибрацию в кармане. За телефонами одновременно потянулись Айзек, Скотт и Лидия, из чего Стайлз заключил, что оставаться после занятий — так вместе и тоже прочел смс.

«После школы жду всех у нас. Скотт, пропустишь тренировку.»

Ого. Вот это уже серьезно. Чтобы Дерек приказал Скотту забить на обожаемый лакросс?

Стайлз повернулся к друзьям. Айзек хмурился, Скотт таращился в экран с недоверием и беспокойством, Лидия как ни в чем не бывало слушала преподавателя, только покусывала кончик ручки, как иногда делала в сильной задумчивости.

А еще на них с большим подозрением смотрела Эрика.

С ней никто не общался, одноклассники вообще не обращали внимания на забитую эпилептичку, если с ней не случалось припадка. Стыдно признаваться, Стайлз тоже относился к категории не замечающих ее учеников. Но взгляд Эрики — острый, подозрительный, будто полоснувший по нему клинком, - заставил его вздрогнуть. А уже на его перекошенную физиономию обратила внимание Лидия и отыскала источник.

Две полных противоположности, королева школы и гадкий утенок, встретились взглядами. А Стайлз с каким-то странным благоговением и прорезавшимся уважением понял, что, случись кому-то принимать ставки на их противостояние, он бы не знал, кому отдать предпочтение.

Но все-таки Эрика опустила глаза в учебник и больше их не поднимала, а Лидия как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулась преподавателю. Хорошо, конечно, если Эрика оставит их в покое. А если нет? Стайлз ведь совсем ее не знал, а значит — не мог прогнозировать ее действия.

Может, правильно было бы с ней поговорить? Или при ней — так, чтобы она услышала? Как-то дать понять, что у них просто сформировалась новая компания, может, цинично сыграть на смерти Джексона и потребности Лидии в новом окружении, чтобы Эрика успокоилась? Ведь если она заподозрила неладное — неважно, что, - и начнет совать нос в их дела, это может плохо закончиться для всех и для нее в первую очередь. Лидия уже попала; повторения истории Стайлз не хотел.

На перемене Эрика вроде как на них не смотрела — не больше, чем остальные одноклассники, по крайней мере. А вот после занятий, когда стая встретилась около шкафчиков, чтобы хоть предварительно обменяться мнениями, чего ждать от внепланового собрания, Эрика подошла к ним.

Она не жалась и не сутулилась — держалась так, словно собралась на битву. Пожалуй, она даже была симпатичной, ей бы только с волосами да мешковатой одеждой что-то сделать...

\- Я не знаю, что вы задумали, но я знаю, что с вами что-то неладно, - ошарашила Эрика. Стайлз и Айзек, пропустившие игру в гляделки, подобрались, будто перед нападением. Но Эрика переводила взгляд с Лидии на Стайлза. - И что вам грозит опасность.

Мимо них промчались последние ученики, стремящиеся вырваться на волю из душного плена знаний, которые в них ежедневно запихивали. Кто-то одарил их компанию недоуменным взглядом, кто-то вообще не заметил — а Стайлз не замечал их.

Глаза Эрики мягко светились зеленым — очень слабо, незнающий человек мог принять это за странный отблеск. Лидия прикусила губу, на подбородок потекла струйка крови, которую она немедленно слизнула.

\- Какова вероятность, что вас таких двое в одном классе? - слегка нервно пошутил Стайлз, припомнив жутковатый рассказ и мигом связав странные способности с эпилепсией.

\- Ноль процентов на остальные школы, сто процентов на нашу, - Лидия рассматривала Эрику с новым интересом. - Но обсудим потом. Дерек и так будет злиться — мы опаздываем.

\- Что бы у него ни было, может, сначала разберемся с этой хренью? - возразил Айзек. Видя, что Лидия не беспокоится, он тоже расслабился, но настороженность из его взгляда не исчезла. - Вряд ли он будет доволен, если мы оставим все как есть, даже чтобы помчаться на его зов.

\- Конечно, не будет, - охотно поддержала Лидия. - Поэтому Эрика поедет с нами.

\- Какого хрена? - оттаял Стайлз. - Лидия, ты ее даже не спросила...

\- Жизнь без эпилепсии или способности? - скучающе перебила Лидия, повернувшись к выходу и ни на кого не глядя.

\- Первое, - твердо ответила Эрика, не задумавшись даже на секунду. Хотя чему удивляться, Стайлз бы, пожалуй, на ее месте выбрал то же самое.

\- Пусть едет, - неожиданно поддержал Скотт, до этого молча переводивший взгляд с одного на другого. - И давайте уже двигаться. Задницей чую, нас ждет пиздец.

Слова Скотта редко бывали пророческими, но в этот раз он попал в точку. И то, что пиздеца ждали, не облегчило их участь.

На время дороги Скотт напросился к Стайлзу, доверив свою машину Лидии. Поняв намек, Эрика присоединилась к ней с Айзеком, а Скотт все двадцать минут объяснял Стайлзу, за что тот будет страдать.

\- Чувак, мне придется сдать ему, что ты помог мне улизнуть от Лидии. Дерек все равно обо всем догадается, проще честно сказать. На мне ее запах, Стайлз! После лакросса я бы вымылся — и без проблем, но теперь-то Дерек учует! И есть еще причина. Я бы признался ему в любом случае.

\- Назовешь? - мрачно спросил Стайлз. Чтоб он еще раз помог Скотту! Да никогда!

\- Лучше сразу при Дереке, - Скотт вздохнул и умоляюще на него уставился. - Стайлз, поверь, ты оценишь! Но реально, Дерек нас и так прибьет, пусть хоть знает, что ему я это первому сказал.

Что «это» - Стайлз выуживал остаток пути, но безуспешно. Скотт как воды в рот набрал и только мотал головой.

Про себя Стайлз в это время решал, стоит ли и Лидию светить — получать по шее, так всем вместе, она же позволила им провернуть их маленькую аферу. Но решил, что недостойно и не подобает. Даже если бы она не позволила, они бы нашли способ провести ее чутье, так что и отвечать им со Скоттом.

Припарковавшись за Лидией, Стайлз набрался храбрости и вслед за друзьями отправился на заклание.

Дерек ждал их в гостиной, с ленцой переключая каналы. То ли он включил кондиционеры, то ли Стайлзу стало настолько не по себе — но спина почему-то покрылась мурашками. Никаких вроде бы угроз, даже улыбка доброжелательная с виду, но Стайлз чувствовал — они зашли не в гости к Скотту, где наткнулись на старшего брата. Они все — в волчьем логове.

\- Какая... интересная смесь запахов, - «поздоровался» Дерек. Рокочущие нотки в его голосе отнюдь не маскировали гнев.

\- Дерек, это Эрика, - Лидия тоже не обременяла себя приветствиями. Иногда Стайлзу казалось, что она осознанно бросает Дереку вызов.

А что, из нее получилась бы отличная альфа — сильная, решительная, жесткая. Опыта ей, конечно, пока не хватает, но Лидия умная, она бы и так справилась. Вот только, выбирая между Дереком и Лидией, Стайлз бы выбрал Дерека. Он пока не знал, почему, и возможно — не узнает еще долго, но первая инстинктивная реакция была встать на сторону Дерека. Своей интуиции Стайлз доверял.

\- Она такая же, как я, и она хочет укус, - продолжила Лидия тем временем.

Дерек последний раз щелкнул пультом, и успокаивающее бормотание телевизора затихло. Повисшая в гостиной тишина не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Поднявшись, Дерек приблизился к Эрике, подцепил ее подбородок когтистыми пальцами, чтобы посмотреть глаза в глаза.

\- А кто сказал, что она его получит? - бархатным, почти ласковым голосом спросил он.

\- Дерек, - вмешался Скотт, но на него Дерек рявкнул негромко и страшно:

\- С тобой я потом поговорю.

\- Знаю, - Скотт слегка побледнел, но не отступил — в отличие от Лидии, которой пришлось подыскивать слова.

Надо же, она почему-то была совершенно уверена, что Дерек обратит Эрику. Знающий ситуацию Стайлз — и то не питал иллюзий.

\- Дерек, ты злишься, потому что я нарушил твой приказ. Но сначала послушай! Бойд сегодня не пришел в школу. Совсем как Айзек, когда ты его обратил! Я думаю, его тоже обратили. Нам повезло, что Эрика пришла к нам!

Глаза Дерека полыхнули красным, утробный рык, казалось, сотряс стены. Да и Стайлз сложил два и два. Почему Скотт обязательно хотел признаться — такое и правда нельзя скрывать от альфы. Почему Лидия подпустила Скотта к Эллисон — почуяла неладное, но понимала, что не с ее опытом в этом разбираться. Почему Эллисон последнее время здоровалась с Бойдом, Мэттом и время от времени с Эрикой.

\- Эллисон — оборотень, - подтвердил Скотт его догадку.

Заявление произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Даже Лидия довольно прищелкнула пальцами — значит, именно это и сама подозревала.

\- Эрику обратишь либо ты, либо они, - вступила она, по-хозяйски бросив на диван сумочку и скрестив руки на груди. - Если они берутся за уязвимых подростков — она следующая в очереди.

\- Блядь. Трое подростков без якорей — идеальная стая, о которой я мечтал, - Дерек снова взглянул на Эрику, дрожавшую от близости разъяренного альфы, но не дергавшуюся. - Ни один альфа в здравом уме...

\- Дерек, - тут уже не выдержал и Стайлз, - Скотт тебе на что? Он ослушался, и да, я ему помог! Но он твой брат и он уже давно оборотень!

\- Не значит, что я должен быть в восторге от ситуации, - Дерек отступил с перекошенным от злости лицом и достал из кармана мобильный.

\- Кому ты собираешься звонить? - полюбопытствовал Айзек. Он вообще отделался слегка раздраженным рыком. Стайлз заметил — в отличие от Скотта, которого и отругать можно было, и даже стукнуть, к Айзеку Дерек питал что-то вроде трепетных отеческих чувств.

Почему это радовало Стайлза, который вообще, по-хорошему, для стаи левый чувак, он не знал.

\- Маме, - Дерек нажал быстрый набор, и пока стая переглядывалась, любуясь вытянувшимися лицами друг друга, Дерек заговорил: - Мам, привет. Не занята? Да, все окей. У меня к тебе просьба. Сможешь провести меня в морг?.. Мам, мне не до шуток. Почему?.. Бл...еск. Окей. Так и сделаем.

\- Что она сказала? - опасливо, будто рассчитывая получить нагоняй за невинный вопрос, поинтересовался Скотт. Да, точно. Никакой крутой стиль не избавит его от имиджа щеночка, пока Скотт не научится думать сам. Хотя первые шаги он делает, молодец.

\- Что меня в морг сможет провести разве что в качестве трупа, - с непередаваемым ехидством процитировал Дерек. - А тебя — легко.

\- Какая разница, кого из вас? - изумился Стайлз.

\- Охране присутствие Скотта можно объяснить тем, что мама решила в воспитательных целях показать сыну-подростку, что бывает с наркоманами, - пояснил Дерек. Он был не в восторге от ситуации, но, кажется, тоже не видел другого выхода. После нашествия журналистов, готовых пролезть в любую щель за интересным материалом и уникальными снимками, морг пришлось взять под наблюдение. Журналисты вроде бы разъехались, но шериф не хотел рисковать и охрану пока не снимал. Им действительно сложно будет обосновать присутствие в морге парня, который к жертвам отношения не имеет.

\- А что я там буду делать-то? - спохватился Скотт, до которого не сразу дошло, куда его отправляют.

\- А можно мне пойти с ним? - воодушевился Стайлз одновременно с другом.

\- Ты будешь занят другим, - Дерек на него даже не посмотрел, усевшись обратно на диван. Это словно послужило сигналом. Напряженная, застывшая столбами стая выдохнула и начала расползаться по ближайшим горизонтальным поверхностям.

Скотт плюхнулся рядом с Дереком, потеснив его к краю, и Стайл поспешил устроиться рядом с другом. Лидия с Айзеком облюбовали громадное кресло, для одного слишком широкое, но для двоих узковатое. Однако они втиснулись. Эрика оказалась одна на втором большом диване.

Наверное, ей было очень неуютно — она вряд ли понимала, что происходит, и ей даже не гарантировали укуса. Но ведь... если бы Дерек был так уж против, он бы давно выставил ее за дверь, правда? Вот только Эрика не рисковала задавать этот вопрос, будучи в доме на птичьих правах. За нее это сделал Стайлз, рассудив, что про свое задание успеет выяснить и чуть-чуть попозже.

\- Так что насчет Эрики?

\- Вот ей ты и будешь занят, - Дерек закинул ногу на ногу, как любил, оперся локтем о колено, а подбородок положил на руку. Поза получилась задумчивой, но без излишней расслабленности. - Пока мама будет проводить экскурсию по моргу для Скотта, ты объяснишь Эрике все риски. Меня не интересует ее согласие до того, как ты с ней поговоришь.

\- Чувак, тебе не кажется, что я, ну, не совсем компетентен? - удивился Стайлз. То Дерек приказывает не лезть в дела стаи, а то — доверяет Стайлзу рассказ про риски обращения!

\- Основное ты знаешь. Зато у тебя больше шансов действительно отговорить сомневающегося человека, потому что я в этом вопросе пристрастен, - Дерек усмехнулся и вдруг как-то странно, очень тепло на него посмотрел. - К тому же, я не поверю, что ты удержишься и не расскажешь сам. Мне проще сразу поручить это тебе.

Пока Стайлз переваривал его откровения, Дерек снова перешел на деловой тон.

\- Собственно, зачем я вас сегодня собирал. Теперь-то мне понятно, что это было, а днем я очень возмутился. Охотники назначили мне встречу — по всем правилам, официальную встречу охотников, прибывших на территорию законопослушного альфы. Но вместо главы клана пришли два десятка рядовых исполнителей. И они требовали подчиниться второй стае — якобы, чтобы остановить кровопролитие. Если Эллисон Арджент действительно оборотень, скорее всего, вся верхушка — тоже оборотни. Скотт, ты в морге изучишь тела. Я хочу знать, покажутся ли запахи убийц тебе знакомыми.

\- Хорошо, - Скотт не выглядел особо довольным — его, фактически, просили подтвердить виновность симпатичной ему девушки в случае чего. Но если Стайлз хоть чуть-чуть знал друга, его решительный взгляд о многом говорил.

\- А те, с кем ты общался, люди? - неожиданно вмешалась Эрика. И снова она выглядела так, словно готовилась с боем защищать каждое слово.

\- Люди, - вполне мирно подтвердил Дерек — так, как подтвердил бы любому члену стаи. - К чему ты клонишь?

\- Я тоже об этом подумала, - Лидия сдула со лба челку и с недовольным фырканьем поднялась из кресла — чтобы сесть обратно, но уже на колени к Айзеку. - Если они знают о том, что ими управляют оборотни, то должны знать и об их зверствах. Или хотя бы подозревать. Тогда с ними тоже придется... разбираться. Если знают, но не подозревают или не знают вообще... У нас не получится скрыть шило в мешке, когда начнутся разборки. А реакция людей-охотников на оборотническое руководство может быть всякой. Что будем делать, если они решат, что все оборотни — зло и обманщики? Перебьем их всех только из-за их убеждений?

\- Для этого сначала нужно выяснить точно, что происходит и действительно ли стая Арджентов виновата, - Дерека прервал звонок телефона, и он ответил: - Да, мам. Хорошо. Хорошо. Он выезжает, - завершив разговор, Дерек начал раздавать указания: - Скотт, езжай к маме на работу. Я на тебя рассчитываю. Эрика, подожди Стайлза в машине, он подбросит тебя домой. Лидия, Айзек, забудьте про то, что вы сейчас придумали, и тоже идите в машину к Стайлзу. Эрика, если ты согласишься, Стайлз перекинет мне твой номер, и я позвоню за полчаса до того, как заехать. Мы все встретимся сегодня в лесу.

\- Сегодня? - на всякий случай уточнил Стайлз. - И — в лесу? Все?

\- Все. Ты же хотел посмотреть на обращение, - Дерек рассмеялся офигевшему выражению лица Стайлза и пояснил: - Я не умею читать мысли, но с твоей мимикой это и не нужно.

\- Окей, понял. Мне, значит, развезти всех по домам?

\- Да. Но сначала — останься на минуту.

Заинтригованный Стайлз дождался, когда стая разойдется по машинам, и с любопытством обернулся к Дереку. Но ничего хорошего мрачный вид альфы ему не обещал.

\- Значит, ты помог Скотту встретиться с Эллисон, - негромко протянул Дерек.

Черт, а он уже и забыл, что провинился.

Классическое сравнение с кроликом перед удавом не описывало всю гамму эмоций, которые Стайлз разом испытал. Дерек надвигался на него — неспешно, бесстрастно, точно зная, что жертва не сбежит. Кричать в этом доме и то было бесполезно: Скотт как-то обмолвился, что внешние стены звукоизолированы — это сделали после его обращения, чтобы не пугать соседей. А Стайлз даже на помощь теперь позвать не сможет.

Хотя чем ему помогут беты — против альфы, который, между прочим, имел полное право наказывать провинившихся. А Стайлз не просто провинился, он намеренно пошел против воли Дерека вместе со Скоттом. И если тому попадет попозже, то Стайлзу — прямо сейчас.

\- Но все же обернулось к лучшему!

\- Один раз. Не значит, что я доволен вами, Стайлз.

\- Дерек...

\- Дослушай меня, - Дерек еще больше приблизился, загнав Стайлза между стеной и шкафом - будто хотел шептать на ухо. И... правда наклонился — очень рассчетливо, оперевшись руками на стену по обе стороны от Стайлза, но не касаясь.

Помнил ту дурацкую угрозу, которую Стайлз ляпнул, не подумав, а сейчас — с удовольствием взял бы обратно.

Блядь.

\- Что? - Стайлз честно пытался не дышать. Было у него ощущение, что если он вздохнет слишком глубоко — коснется Дерека, и тогда продуманная, рассчетливая манипуляция превратится в полноценное объятие.

Совсем не то, что нужно Стайлзу.

\- В этот раз вам повезло. Эллисон не отравила Скотта аконитом — он же рассказал тебе, насколько мы к нему уязвимы? И не случилось ни одной из сотен пакостей, которые могли бы случиться, - дыхание Дерека обжигало шею, а сам Стайлз плыл в запахе одеколона и кожи, безнадежно проигрывая схватку со своим воображением. Воображение рисовало, как бы все могло быть, если бы Стайлз сейчас так же продуманно и расчетливо потерся щекой о щеку Дерека. Или — плевать на все! - прижался бы бедрами к его бедрам. А Дерек вдруг совсем приблизил губы к его уху — вот почти совсем прикасаясь, почти совсем целуя чувствительную раковину! И говорил: - Но вы сунулись в осиное гнездо, не потрудившись как следует все разузнать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты продолжал тянуть Скотта в авантюры.

\- Что? - Стайлз вынырнул из сладкого дурмана и распахнул глаза. - Ты что, запрещаешь мне общаться со Скоттом?

Предположение настолько выбило его из колеи, что никакие прикосновения Стайлза уже не волновали. И то, что они с Дереком все-таки оказались прижаты друг к другу, - тоже.

\- Нет, Стайлз, - Дерек усмехнулся, отпуская. - Я знаю, почему ты это сделал. И запрещаю тебе играть со мной. Итог тебе вряд ли понравится.

\- Пока что мне все нравится, - оглушенный затопившим его облегчением, ляпнул Стайлз.

\- Попробуй найти другой способ привлечь мое внимание, если действительно хочешь, - посоветовал Дерек, и Стайлза как ледяной водой окатили. А Дерек безжалостно продолжил: - Или ты просто меня хочешь, но контролируешь себя и не провоцируешь меня. Или влюблен и хочешь отношений. Определись уже, Стайлз. Повзрослей.

Стайлзу очень хотелось просто сбежать, хлопнув дверью, как в детстве. Но Дерек, блядь, был прав.

Стайлз вроде как определился, что никаких чувств к Дереку нет. А стоило Дереку немного надавить — и все, Стайлз опять поплыл.

Не бывает такой херни от одних гормонов.

Пиздец, что еще сказать.

Обычное школьное утро было обычным школьным утром. Толпы учеников, несколько учителей, рассекающих поток, как крейсеры, и звонок, который заставляет всех разбежаться по классам. Все как всегда.

За исключением того, что в их классе отсутствовало сразу двое: Эрика, которую вчера обратили, и Мэтт. Которого тоже, наверное, вчера обратили.

\- У вас что, какая-то эпидемия гриппа? - ворчал Финсток, проводя перекличку. - То одного нет, то другого. Мне пора оповестить министерство здравоохранения?

Все было довольно хреново — Скотт подтвердил, что девушек убивали Ардженты, например, - но прямо сейчас Стайлза гораздо больше интересовали его собственные проблемы.

Дерек сказал определяться и взрослеть, и блядь, он был сто раз прав. Можно подумать, решения «люблю — не люблю» принимаются после минутного раздумья. Пора прекращать самообман.

С чувствами Стайлз все-таки определился после бессонной ночи. Любит или нет, но влюблен точно. Иначе не искал бы внимания Дерека и не лез бы в дурацкое, бесцельное противостояние. Теперь осталось определиться, хочет ли Стайлз отношений, чтобы с чувствами этими что-то делать.

Итак, минусы. Дерек — старший брат Скотта. И альфа их стаи. А еще Дерек в принципе их старше, и даже если не заикаться про сомнительное с точки зрения закона согласие (и Стайлз еще сдуру пригрозил Дереку разбирательством!) - у них с Дереком наверняка много на что расходятся взгляды. Да Дереку банально может наскучить общество подростка!

Но возраст можно записать и в плюсы. Дерек как более опытный сможет предвидеть и обходить углы в отношениях, на которые Стайлз бы по незнанию напоролся с ровесником. И секс, про секс тоже забывать не надо! Стайлз давно решил, что свой первый раз хочет с опытным партнером, даже если это будет одна ночь. А у Дерека, Скотт по секрету рассказывал, опыт был. Много.

Стайлз припомнил слухи, курсировавшие о закрытых британских школах для мальчиков, и волевым усилием выключил мини-проектор, в который превратился его мозг.

Обратно к плюсам! Что еще можно туда записать?..

Ну, Дерек сможет защитить в грядущей вакханалии с оборотнями, но он, в принципе, и так будет всех их защищать. А еще Дерек просто клевый, уважительный, и даже отцу он нравится. Стайлз знал, что с ним будет в безопасности. И просто будет чувствовать себя хорошо. Что Дерек не станет давить в вопросах близости, что ему не нужно будет объяснять, когда у Стайлза плохое настроение и лучше держаться подальше, а когда хочется резвиться и дурачиться. Конечно, Дереку еще и не соврешь, но Стайлз в принципе был за честные отношения.

Блядь, внезапно разозлился на себя Стайлз. Осталось только выписать плюсы и минусы в колоночки и, подсчитав количество в каждой, решить!

На самом деле роль играло только одно — хочет ли Стайлз этих отношений, чтобы попробовать их добиться. А Стайлз хотел. Очень. Страшно было — что пиздец, но и хотелось этих отношений безумно.

Вот и решено.

\- Болински, ты что, влюбился? - Стайлз встрепенулся, осознав, что Финсток уже второй раз зовет его. Да еще как в точку!

От неожиданности Стайлз кивнул, чем, как ни странно, обеспечил себе иммунитет от взыскания. Умиленный Финсток потрепал его по голове, наказал мечтать дальше и отправился третировать одну из зубрил, что-то при этом бормоча про молодость и Харриса.

Стайлз предпочел не прислушиваться.

Но настоящую бомбу Финсток заготовил под конец урока. Взглянув на часы, тренер объявил:

\- Раз у нас еще пять минут до звонка, а я все рассказал, давайте я раздам темы докладов! Болински и Арджент! Вы — про составление и использование бизнес-плана. МакКолл и Бойд! Вы про...

Стайлз не слушал, чем озадачили Скотта. Он смотрел на Эллисон и понимал, что, кажется, это его шанс использовать сложившиеся обстоятельства для пользы стаи, не рассердив Дерека.

Найти способы привлечь его внимание, значит?

Стайлз улыбнулся Эллисон и отмахнулся от Айзека. Все будет хорошо.

\- По-моему, твоя стая какая-то нервная, уж прости. Что я сделаю тебе в библиотеке? Побью учебником? - иронично сказала Эллисон, едва они остались наедине.

\- Отравишь аконитом, чтобы я представил монстра на месте библиотекаря и побил его сам, - шутливо предположил Стайлз. Он погуглил действие аконита на людей. Ну и вообще погуглил все, что нашел про оборотней. Надо будет отловить Дерека и расспросить с пристрастием, что из этого правда.

А Эллисон, кстати, была права насчет нервной стаи. Если за опытного Скотта никто не переживал, хотя Бойд, действительно недавно обращенный, был почти в два раза тяжелее, то Стайлзу попробовали если уж не запретить работу, то навязаться в свидетели, чтобы не случилось чего. Стайлз еле отмахался — полчаса с пеной у рта доказывал, что толпа народу для работы над докладом ему не нужна. Доказал в конце концов, пока наблюдавшая спектакль Эллисон деликатно хихикала каждый раз, как слышала новое предположение о своей зловредности.

\- Ну что ты, - с преувеличенной обидой заверила Эллисон, - для людей — только старый добрый мышьяк!

Рассмеялись они вместе, и Стайлз мысленно похвалил друга за хороший выбор. Если бы не натянутые отношения между их семьями, Эллисон была бы для него идеальна.

Первые полчаса они старательно искали любую полезную информацию, аккуратно обходя тему оборотней и перебрасываясь ничего не значащими замечаниями. Постепенно, когда Стайлз убедился, что его стая расслабилась и больше не зыркает в сторону их с Эллисон стола каждые полминуты, он рискнул подсмотреть ее скайп и постучался, чтобы не шептать. Все равно если не Скотт, засевший с Бойдом в другом углу, то Лидия или Айзек услышат. А так — невинное щелканье клавиш, все окей.

Его запрос не принимали минуты три, а выражение лица у Эллисон было еще более непроницаемым, чем обычно. Но в конце концов она нажала заветную кнопку, и, пока она не передумала, Стайлз торопливо застрочил:

«Слушай, я даже рад, что нас вместе поставили. Давно хотел узнать про охотников!»

«???» - отреагировала Эллисон, и Стайлз мысленно вскинул руку. Ага, заинтриговал! Теперь главное — не упустить рыбку.

«Да Дерека как ни спросишь — он в ваш адрес только матерится, а остальные знают не больше меня. Мне интересно, какие вы на самом деле».

«Обычные», - пришло от Эллисон, и Стайлз поспешно напечатал:

«Так я же не знаю, что для вас обычно!»

А пока он печатал второе предложение, Эллисон ответила:

«Мы убиваем оборотней, которые убивают людей».

«Ну хоть расскажи о зверствах, которые учиняют оборотни? Дерек нам толкает пропаганду, что убивают только сумасшедшие», - принялся вдохновенно врать Стайлз, про себя отметив, что Дереку потом надо рассказать. А то всплывут его слова на какой-нибудь встрече, а Дерек окажется не готов, вот потом будет весело. - «Но что-то мне подсказывает, что тут мааааленький такой наеб. Не бывает, чтобы хоть одна сторона оставалась святой. Про вас я уже наслушался», - опять ложь, но тем и удобен скайп, что можно провести оборотней, - «теперь хочу послушать про них».

Эллисон сосредоточенно уставилась в монитор ноутбука и внезапно спросила:

\- А эта статья тебе как?

Никаких статей они не обсуждали, но черт. Они правда чуть не провалились! Стайлз так увлекся беседой в скайпе, что забыл поддерживать диалог.

\- Погоди, я еще не прочитал!

Зато теперь он точно знал — раз Эллисон заботилась о конспирации — она была совсем не против поболтать.

«Если ты будешь успевать делать доклад и беседовать, то я расскажу», - напечатала Эллисон, и Стайлз послал ей улыбчивый смайлик. Он очень хотел послушать.

На этот раз Дерек поджидал их в доме Стилински. Обеспокоенный судьбой Стайлза Айзек отправил ему смс-отчет, так что стайная встреча проходила и сегодня — вместо запланированного вечера домашних заданий.

\- Даже не хочу спрашивать, как ты оказался в пустом доме шерифа, - закатил глаза Стайлз, открыв дверь и узрев на диване сразу двух оборотней.. На самом деле Стайлз прекрасно знал, что если Скотт в курсе, где лежит запасной ключ, то и Дерек тоже.

Еще Стайлз понимал, что у него чересчур быстро бьется сердце, но черт с ним. Дерек (да вся стая, чего уж там) и без того очень даже в курсе всех его чувств и метаний. И сам Дерек, кажется, не против — иначе ни на что бы не намекал, верно?

«Не провоцируй меня». Проклятье, Стайлз бы с удовольствием еще раз его спровоцировал — после того, как между ними все прояснится.

Вчера было круто — Стайлз чувствовал себя беспомощным, но страшно не было, было как-то очень... правильно, вот. Он никогда по-настоящему не боялся Дерека, потому что знал — что бы ни случилось, Дерек не причинит вреда. Вот и вчера надо было дрожать от страха, а Стайлзу это и в голову не пришло. Зато потом, вечером...

Нет уж. О том, как он дрочил, представляя Дерека, прижимающего его к постели, Стайлз подумает потом. Один.

Лица обоих оборотней были подозрительно постными, а Эрики — еще и слегка смущенным.

\- Опять феромоны? - вздохнул Стайлз. Обычно он не задумывался о сексе в компании, даже если состояла она лишь из верного Скотта.

\- Она научится. Прости, - покачал головой Дерек. Стайлз едва не ляпнул «Ты тут ни при чем», но вовремя прикусил язык.

\- Да ладно, я скоро привыкну к ежедневным унижениям, - хохотнул Стайлз и с наслаждением скинул рюкзак. - У Мелиссы дежурства нет, а у папы как раз сегодня, поэтому вы здесь?

\- Именно. Где остальные?

\- Я спровадил их за пиццей, - признался Стайлз. Прежде чем он добавил что-нибудь о том, что рассчитывал на разговор с глазу на глаз, Эрика спросила:

\- Куда они поехали?

\- В «Хот Пиццу», кажется, а что?

\- Там же не делают вегетерианскую! - огорчилась она. - Пойду прогуляюсь до «Эль Пиццы», она через три квартала. Без меня не начинайте!

И упорхнула, с легкостью продефилировав на высоченных каблуках. Стайлз только тогда обратил внимание, что одета она была в ультра-короткую юбку, полупрозрачный топ и короткую кожаную курточку, а уж накрашена так, что удивительно, как Стайлз на нее первую не обратил внимание.

Точно влюблен в Дерека.

Кстати, об этом...

\- И о чем же ты хотел со мной поговорить? - немного напряженно поинтересовался Дерек, проводив ее равнодушным взглядом. На Стайлза он смотрел остро, цепко, с нетерпением ожидая, что он скажет.

Хороший ведь знак?

Вместо страстных признаний Стайлз коротко изложил все, что услышал от Эллисон, не забыв упомянуть кое-какие свои слова, которые считал провокационными и потенциально опасными. Информация, как думал Стайлз, была не слишком-то ценной, так, повод к совсем другому разговору. Однако Дерек его внимательно выслушал и очень помрачнел.

Ожидал услышать что-то другое?

\- Где пиздец? Только честно! - встревожился Стайлз. Он планировал тут же сказать и кое-что о чувствах, но раз Дерека это расстроило...

\- Вот в чем дело... Я не знал. Если Ардженты убили стаю альф и раз они при этом оборотни, которые бросили мне вызов, то все плохо. Выманивали меня сюда... заметил же, что с тех пор, как я убил исполнителей, — ни одного убийства? Классический ритуал за территорию так не прерывают. Значит, не в ней дело. А пиздец, Стайлз, в том, что их альфе нужно постоянно питаться силой новых и новых альф. Это как... балансировка сразу нескольких предметов. Видел в цирке такое? У врожденного оборотня и опытного альфы с трудом, но получится балансировать и стоять на месте. А у обращенного — нет. Ему нужно постоянно двигаться, чтобы удержать доставшуюся ему силу.

\- То есть он уже убил нескольких альф и теперь охотится за тобой? - сделал вывод Стайлз. - Бля.

\- Да уж, я мог и не собирать стаю, - горько усмехнулся Дерек. - Достаточно было найти их альфу да решить все в поединке один на один... И я еще ругал вас со Скоттом за безрассудство.

\- Эй, - Стайлз осторожно протянул руку и положил Дереку на плечо, теплое и твердое. Прикасаться было очень приятно, и Стайлз невольно представил, а каково было бы, если бы не он прикасался, а к нему. - Ты исходил из худшего возможного сценария и подготовился. Я могу не одобрять, что ты выбрал подростков, но... короче, если бы ты обратил Дэнни или Джексона, останься тот жив, я был бы против. Им бы ты разрушил жизнь. Зато вот Айзеку теперь живется гораздо спокойнее, Лидия сможет отомстить и жить дальше, а Эрика вылечилась от эпилепсии. Короче, я все еще не очень одобряю, что ты сделал это именно сейчас, сам понимаешь, почему. Но могло быть в разы хуже.

\- Спасибо, утешил, - фыркнул Дерек. - Если ты подумываешь стать психотерапевтом — подумай еще.

Но видно было, что Дерек приободрился. По крайней мере, его физиономию можно было назвать мрачной и обеспокоенной, но совсем не кислой.

\- Я сейчас думаю совсем о другом, - окончательно обнаглел Стайлз, не убирая руки. - Вот например о тебе.

\- И о сексе, - добавил Дерек, коварно улыбнувшись. - Не делай так больше при Эрике. Она и так готова пойти вразнос.

\- Сбагри ее Лидии, - не задумываясь, ответил Стайлз и обвиняюще ткнул в Дерека пальцем: - Ты переводишь разговор! Это подло!

\- Да ну? - Дерек выгнул бровь и одновременно вдруг положил ладонь на бедро Стайлза - сзади, под самой ягодицей. Чуть-чуть сдвинуть — и прикосновение из интимного станет откровенным.

Стайлза бросило в жар. Прикосновение вышло спокойным, уверенным — Дерек знал, что ему позволят, и не сомневался в своем праве.

\- Еще более подло, - севшим голосом выговорил Стайлз. - Теперь я даже думать не могу.

\- И не нужно. Ты ведь думал весь день, может, даже ночь. И не пришел бы только чтобы сказать, что мне не на что рассчитывать, - негромко, с ласковой насмешкой сказал Дерек.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? - поневоле заинтересовался Стайлз — то, что его прямо сейчас осторожно поглаживали, совсем легонько, но безумно приятно, не укротило фирменного любопытства Стилински.

\- Слишком взрослый поступок для твоего возраста, - отшутился Дерек, и Стайлз мстительно замахнулся кулаком. Не попал, конечно — Дерек перехватил его руку, заломил за спину и продолжил гладить. Но Стайлз зато сохранил остатки достоинства — и оказался в очень классной позе.

Стоять вот так перед Дереком, позволяя ему себя гладить, беспомощному и беззащитному, было неимоверно круто.

А потом Дерек поднялся с дивана и обнял Стайлза как следует — одна рука на пояснице, нежно нажимающая на позвонки, вторая — на заднице, ласкающая сквозь джинсы. И Стайлз как-то незаметно прогнулся, расслабился — и позволил себя целовать.

Было охрененно и горячо. Стайлз тихо постанывал, забыв про стеснение и про неопытность — Дерек сразу повел, не просто целуя, а показывая, как будет хорошо и что делать лучше всего. Поцелуй был нежным, совершенно восхитительным, и Стайлз плыл в нем, забыв обо всем на свете. И, как выяснилось, не он один.

\- Оп-па! - прокомментировала чуть ли не хором стая, с хохотом ввалившаяся в гостиную.

Дерек не смутился, поморщился только досадливо, но ни отпрыгивать, ни резко убирать руки не стал.

\- Дерек! - простонал Скотт. - Ну бля, хоть бы моего лучшего друга не трогал!

\- Тут большой вопрос, кто кого трогал, - с превосходством бросила Лидия, невозмутимо проходя к дивану.

Стайлз сам выпутался из объятий, отметив заодно, что действительно успел облапать Дерека за спину и не заметил. Обидно, черт! Надо будет как-то отдельно, что ли, потискаться только для того, чтобы Стайлз мог насладиться всеми рельефами его мускулатуры. И в обращенном состоянии его по шерсти погладить, а то когда Эрику кусали — Стайлз еще не решился и наблюдал с почтительного расстояния.

\- Соглашусь с Лидией, - Дерек уселся обратно, и Стайлз на правах его парня (потому что если они после этого не встречаются — Стайлз свистнет у Эллисон аконитовых пуль и одолжит пистолет у отца) пристроился на подлокотнике рядом. Сидеть было жутко неудобно — до тех пор, пока Дерек не придержал его за пояс, обняв одной рукой. Остальные расселись кто на диване, кто на полу. Кресло никого не соблазнило почему-то.

\- Чуваки! - простонал Скотт. - Я не хочу ничего о вас знать! Стайлз, как ты мог!

\- Прости, чувак, ну вот вышло как-то...

\- Не обращай на него внимания, - Дерек слегка встряхнул Стайлза, будто разочарованный его поведением. - Он оборотень, он был в курсе чуть ли не раньше меня.

\- Про тебя я потом отдельно спрошу, - пригрозил Стайлз, умостившись во всем возможным комфортом и получив кусок пиццы, которую стая передавала по кругу. - Так что будем делать?

Эрика, как заметил Стайлз, вернулась без вегетерианской пиццы. Надо будет ей потом спасибо сказать.

\- Есть у меня одна мысль, - несолидно, откусив громадный кусок, пробубнил Дерек. - Скотт, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы похитить Эллисон?..

\- Пропало дело! Нас засадит за решетку мой собственный отец! - простонал Стайлз. Одно дело — гипотетически обсуждать похищение одноклассницы. Даже осуществить его на практике — без сучка и задоринки. Окей, это он мог.

Но похитить вышеназванную одноклассницу и, проехав через полгорода, застрять с ней в лесу, не доехав до точки сбора по причине внезапно сдохшего аккумулятора, — это чересчур!

\- Не переживай, мои не станут обращаться в полицию. Они и сами вас прекрасно убьют, - «утешила» Эллисон с заднего сидения.

Рот ей не затыкали, конечно, но мешок на голову набросили, а руки и ноги связывала сама Лидия — на всякий случай. Все-таки оборотень-охотница, должна уметь многое.

\- И она не шутит, - проворчал Скотт, бывший его сообщником. - Давай попробуем так завести. Я толкну, а ты ключ поворачивай.

Увы, их попытки успехом не увенчались, и в конце концов Скотт нервно поинтересовался:

\- Трос есть?

\- Есть, конечно, но...

Скотт хлопком открыл багажник, который никогда надежно не закрывался, и отыскал там трос. После чего запросто прицепил его и потащил машину как есть, не испытывая видимых неудобств.

\- Чувак, где ты был, когда я заглох в прошлый раз? - Стайлз нервно хохотнул, припоминая свою возню с эвакуатором, который почему-то ехал целый час.

На самом деле всякую херню Стайлз припоминал исключительно потому, что не знал, о чем еще думать. Если об их перспективах в качестве малолетних злых гениев — так и окончательно струсить недолго, а о чем-то еще серьезном не получалось. Даже о Дереке, будь он неладен. Его была идея!

\- Успокойся ты, - крикнул Скотт, не сбавляя шага. - Когда ты нервничаешь, у тебя сердце стучит так, что оглохнуть можно!

\- Ну прости, что я не очень спокоен, похищая человека, то есть, прости, оборотня! - огрызнулся Стайлз. На его счастье, из кустов показался Айзек. Значит, они близко к точке сбора.

\- Вы точно оставили четкий след? - берясь за трос вместе со Скоттом, спросил он.

\- Доходчивее было бы только указателей наставить - «ваш вызов принят, вам сюда», - из Стайлза, как всегда в плохом настроении, лезла язвительность, что поделаешь. Хотя Айзек и не заслужил.

\- Что ж вы ими не озаботились? - Айзек «нечаянно» дернул трос, и джип подскочил на какой-то суровой лесной колдобине. Стайлз едва не стукнулся макушкой о потолок, а связанная Эллисон приложилась плечом о дверцу и что-то такое прошипела, что Скотт немедленно напустился на Айзека, чуть ли не зарычал — впервые на памяти Стайлза.

\- Я случайно! - принялся оправдываться этот нахал, чему ни Стайлз, ни, тем более, Скотт не поверили.

Так, препираясь — Эллисон время от времени вставляла свои едкие комментарии, - они доползли до полянки, где их уже ждали Дерек, Лидия и Эрика.

\- Отлично! - с облегчением воскликнул Стайлз, выпрыгивая из машины. - Надеюсь только, что они придут и мы не будем стоять тут как придурки.

\- Почему «как»? - философски пожала плечами Лидия, рассматривая маникюр. Ей, как и Стайлзу, план не нравился, но оба они не смогли предложить ничего лучше для выманивания вражеского альфы. А поскольку они соглашались — опять же, оба, - что промедление может стоить кому-то из стаи жизни и вообще, темная это история, в которой лучше попытаться сыграть по своим правилам, пока есть возможность, пришлось согласиться на план Дерека.

Стайлз помалкивал, однако ему казалось, что с большей вероятностью Ардженты просто не придут. А поскольку никому из стаи совесть не позволит удерживать Эллисон в плену дольше дня-двух, ее придется отпустить — и тогда она с полным правом заявит на них в полицию.

Расклад определенно навевал оптимизм.

Сын шерифа с судебным запретом — вот это будет номер! Папа придет в восторг.

Стайлз угрюмо кивнул Дереку и занял свое место рядом с ним. Дереку ритуально бросили вызов, и он собирался ритуально ответить. Тогда альфа вражеской стаи почувствует, что его призывают к поединку, и либо придет и сразится, либо вынужден будет оставить эту территорию навсегда.

По крайней мере, Дереку в детстве рассказывали именно так, и уже он пересказал им. А поскольку гугл ничего не дал на эту тему, как бы Стайлз ни формулировал запрос, оставалось надеяться на крепкую память Дерека.

Они сомкнули круг вокруг связанной Эллисон, и Дерек, выпустив когти, коротко полоснул ее по руке.

Все, дело сделано. Теперь — только ждать.

\- А ты как-то поймешь, что тебя услышали? - Стайлз пнул подвернувшуюся ветку, выместив на ней общее раздражение последних дней. - Или нам придется торчать тут до завтра, чтобы убедиться, что он не придет?

\- Он придет, - Дерек задумчиво растер между пальцами какой-то пахучий стебелек. - Я просто знаю. Полагаю, так же узнал бы, если бы он решил не показываться.

\- Кажется, настало время вам посочувствовать, - рука у Эллисон уже зажила, и она как-то странно, непохоже на себя разговорилась. - Дедушка убил пятерых альф из альфа-стаи и еще восемь, которых защищали их беты.

\- Может, в том и дело? - не смутился Дерек. - Моим бетам не нужно меня защищать — я защищаю их.

\- Все они хорохорились, - зловеще произнесла Эллисон и затихла.

\- Это была не она... точнее, не совсем она. Ты видела?

Лидия кивнула Эрике и осторожно подошла к Эллисон. Провела кончиками пальцев по щеке, оттянула веко и авторитетно подтвердила:

\- Транс, спровоцированный сильным то ли эмпатическим, то ли ментальным воздействием. Проще говоря, она не была одержима, просто учуяла настрой своего альфы и решила высказаться. Сейчас придет в себя.

Стайлз украдкой глянул на Скотта — тот выглядел грустным и очень задумчивым. Эллисон не стала нравиться ему меньше, когда он узнал правду об Арджентах, но и не понимать, что с ее семьей он не уживется, Скотт не мог. Потому и обходил ее стороной с того памятного разговора. Но давалось ли ему легко такое решение? Нет.

Порой Стайлзу было немного совестно за то, что у него личная жизнь внезапно и классно наладилась, а у друга такой вот пиздец.

Хотя можно ли действительно считать один разговор, один поцелуй и парочку обнимашек наладившейся личной жизнью? Стайлз не знал, однако сейчас было не место и не время выяснять.

С Дереком они так и не поговорили наедине — впрочем, его поведение, не то чтобы сменившееся, но приобретшее отчетливый сексуальный подтекст в отношении Стайлза, лучше любых слов показывало отношение. Дерек не лапал при каждой удобной возможности, но пару раз все-таки погладил — а главное, он смотрел. Не снисходительно, как смотрят на друзей младших братишек и сестер. Совсем нет.

Стайлз под его взглядом чувствовал себя желанным.

\- Стайлз, - поморщился Скотт, будто от зубной боли. Остальные тактично промолчали, включая Дерека, хотя при других обстоятельствах он не упустил бы случая вставить шпильку. Разве что Лидия самодовольно усмехнулась.

\- Бля, - только и сказал Стайлз, немедленно переключаясь на мысли о грядущем пиздеце.

Вот так молча, чтобы ненароком не накрутить друг друга сильнее, чем они уже нервничали, стая ожидала приезда Арджентов. Тактику они разработали еще вчера, и вроде бы неплохую. Правда, она включала в себя полное и абсолютное бездействие Стайлза при любом раскладе, но тут он предпринял собственные меры. Лидия охотно поделилась не только соображениями, что человек может сделать против альфы, но и добытыми у Харриса ингридиентами для коктейля Молотова. Простенько и со вкусом, главное - своих не зацепить.

Стайлз одернул просторную толстовку. Ее недра скрывали целых три бутылки с пресловутым коктейлем, а вдобавок она чудесно прикрывала карманы на джинсах, в которых поместились еще две. Самому бы, кстати, не подорваться на этаком арсенале! А то об этом Стайлз и не подумал.

Звеня бутылками и обливаясь холодным потом от мысли о своем возможном бесславном конце - Лидия, конечно, его оплачет, но все равно будет очень долго смеяться, как, пожалуй, и Дерек, - Стайлз бродил по полянке. Дерек подозрительно на него косился, но, видимо, Ардженты были близко - выяснять, что же это такое у Стайлза интересное, Дерек не стал.

И действительно - пару минут спустя послышалось фырчание моторов, а еще через минуту на полянку выкатили три черных автомобиля. В густых лесных сумерках Стайлз не очень рассмотрел, что там у них за марки, но ему и было не до того.

Когда Эллисон упомянула "дедушку", он обрадовался. Дедуля против Дерека - да это же избиение младенцев получится, такой вот недо-каламбур. Но, увидев старого Арджента, Стайлз переменил мнение.

От крепкого седого мужчины, вышедшего из центрального автомобиля, веяло силой и уверенностью. Совсем не так, как от Дерека, рядом с которым Стайлзу было спокойно. Нет, от Арджента он предпочел бы держаться пожальше, если бы мог. Злая у него была сила, злая и подавляющая.

Стайлз уже знал про влияние альф, да что там, не далее как полчаса назад он наблюдал его своими глазами. Эллисон до сих пор не отошла, кажется. Дерек никогда не давил своей силой, хотя мог бы; Арджент ею разбрасывался.

Воздух над поляной задрожал - Дерек тоже слегка отпустил контроль, прикрывая стаю от чужой агрессии. Стайлзу немедленно стало легче, а еще откуда-то взялась безрассудная храбрость. Судя по горящим глазам бет - не у него одного.

\- Мальчишка, - презрительно бросил Арджент, наблюдая за воодушевлением стаи. Наверное, они действительно выглядели смешно - вражеские беты так и остались сидеть в машинах, будто уверенные в победе своего альфы на все сто процентов. - Решился по всем правилам?

\- Не я начал этот ритуал, - Дерек выступил вперед, а Стайл вместе с остальными оказались позади. План А - дерутся только альфы, беты не мешают.

\- Ты будешь моим девятым, - с обидной жалостью констатировал Арджент и начал превращаться. Одежда затрещала по швам, кожа покрылась шерстью, лицо вытянулось в оскаленную морду. Под полной луной смотрелось бы еще эффектнее, но полнолуние было несколько дней назад.

Эллисон, с которой, разумеется, сняли мешок, но развязывать не спешили, наблюдала за всем довольно равнодушно. Она вообще была сама не своя - словно в присутствии альфы у нее отключилась свободная воля.

Когда Дерек рассказывал, что он как альфа может сделать с бетами и как на них повлиять - и чего, соответственно, можно ожидать от Арджента, - Стайлз подозревал нечто подобное. Дерек тоже вполне бы мог. Например, приказать Скотту так, чтобы у него и мысли не возникло ослушаться. Или взять под контроль Лидию - она бы больше не превращалась в каниму, просто теряла бы волю в полнолуние. Большинству людей и, наверное, оборотней это показалось бы более удобным и безопасным вызодом из ситуации - но Дерек так не сделал, даже не угрожал. И за это Стайлз его очень ценил. Как альфа Дерек, пусть совсем молодой и неопытный, стоил десятка таких вот Арджентов, кичащихся своей силой.

Только бы Дерек победил.

Он тоже обратился - гораздо меньшего размера, чем противник, но юркий и не менее злой. Арджент напакостил на его территории, навредил людям, которые находились под его защитой. А еще от их поединка зависело, выживет ли стая.

Дерек победит.

Они прыгнули, столкнулись в воздухе, и по полянке веером разлетелась кровь. Пара брызг попала на ботинки Стайлза.

Вся стая жадно следила за каждым движением, но Стайлзу не хватало скорости реакции, чтобы все понимать. Для него бешеная грызня выглядела скорее танцем — смазанным, завораживающим и опасным, но все-таки не смертельным. Если бы вокруг не летели клочья шерсти и выдранные куски мяса, происходящее можно было бы назвать красивым.

\- Он заберет его силу, - отстраненно произнесла Эллисон. Она еще не совсем вышла из транса, и непонятно было, то ли она следит за поединком, то ли говорит вообще о чем-то другом. Но Стайлз мигом вспомнил рассуждения Дерека про баланс силы и насторожился.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, твой дедушка заберет силу Дерека, убив его?

\- Конечно. Так передается сила альфы.

\- А если Дерек убьет твоего дедушку?.. - холодея от догадки, уточнил Стайлз.

\- Дерек получит всю его силу. Всех альф, которых убил дедушка, - подумав, добавила Эллисон.

Ебаный же пиздец.

То есть нет, Дерек не соврал, конечно. Он просто ловко перевел разговор, не дав Стайлзу самому дойти до нужных выводов. А теперь этот придурок шел на заведомо проигрышный бой, потому что при поражении — и так понятно, а при победе он рисковал превратиться во второе такое же чудовище, как и старый Арджент. Как он там говорил — с балансом справится только опытный альфа, рожденный оборотнем?

Дерек был классным альфой, но опытным — нет, ни разу. Не бывает опытных альф в двадцать два.

\- А если альфу убьет человек? Что случится? - тихо закипая, поинтересовался Стайлз. Его даже битва века под носом уже не так волновала, как ответ.

Который, как ему казалось, он уже знал.

\- Ничего, - Эллисон скованно пожала плечами. - Люди не получают силу оборотней. Только другие оборотни.

\- А если он погибнет в катастрофе? Или от старости там?

\- Сила уйдет в пустоту.

Как и думал Стайлз.

Ну, Дерек, вот только выберись живым из этой драки...

Оставив Эллисон смотреть перед собой пустыми глазами, Стайлз быстро подошел к Лидии и беззастенчиво подергал ее за рукав.

\- Кто побеждает?

\- Никто пока, - напряженно откликнулась она, не сводя взгляда с альф. - Арджент сильнее, Дерек лучше продумал тактику боя.

\- Ну и отлично. Переходим к плану Д!

\- Стайлз, у нас нет плана Д, - поддел Айзек. В отличие от них с Лидией Айзек был спокоен — всецело доверял Дереку. Поза его — и та выражала вальяжную расслабленность: руки в карманы, легкая сутулость и чуть склоненная набок голова. Хотел бы Стайлз, чтобы у него были причины для подобной беззаботности.

\- Минуту назад появился. Лидия, мне нужно, чтобы ты отвлекла Дерека. Но так, чтобы Арджент его не убил! Пока продумай, как ты это сделаешь, а я потом объясню, честное слово! Как только вернусь — начинай!

С этими словами Стайлз кинулся к джипу, надеясь, что его подозрительная активность не насторожит вражеских бет. Ну и что бутылки не побьются от резких движений, да.

Пронесло: то ли Стайлза недооценили — натуральная расовая дискриминация, кстати! - то ли беты были глупыми, то ли получили приказ без крайней необходимости никуда не лезть, но Стайлз успешно сбегал за колчаном Эллисон.

Смешно, конечно, - оборотень с луком и полным колчаном аконитовых стрел. С другой стороны, зубы, когти, лук и стрелы — куда лучше, чем просто зубы и когти.

Сначала Стайлз подумал, что лук бы тоже надо прихватить. Но одной попытки хватило, чтобы понять — тетиву он не натянет. Пришлось ограничиться стрелами и поспешить обратно.

Вот тут беты Арджента зашевелились — из машин один за другим начали вылезать крепкие ребята в костюмах. Двоих Стайлз узнал — Бойд и Мэтт.

Дерьмо. Своих одноклассников бить будет непросто. Скотт точно не сможет. Хотя...

Между Стайлзом и врагами как бы сами собой возникли Скотт, Айзек и Эрика, и по поляне прокатился злобный рокот двух стай, угрожающих друг другу. Почуяв близившуюся свалку, альфы тоже расцепились, чтобы рявкнуть каждый на своих, и этим моментом воспользовалась Лидия.

Она прыгнула на Дерека в виде канимы, успешно отвлекая его внимание, как Стайлз и просил. Еще бы она дала ему время сориентироваться! Но протестовать и ругаться было некогда, пришлось шевелиться. Пока охреневший Дерек пытался прижать Лидию к земле, Арджент попытался достать его когтистой лапой, а Стайлз метко запустил в него одну из бутылок с подожженным фитилем.

Ну то есть как — метко? Хвост он дедуле подпалил, а на остальное у Стайлза было еще целых четыре бутылки, которые он немедленно пустил в ход.

Альфа ты или нет, но пятикратная порция коктейля Молотова — не сахар. Арджент заметался по поляне с диким воем, словно пылающий факел, поджигая все, что не было достаточно сырым. Как бы пожар не случился, - мимоходом подумал Стайлз.

От воплей горящего альфы закладывало уши, и контроль у него сорвало так, что все оборотни, оглушенные отпущенной силой, ринулись в бессмысленную драку. Стайлза почти приложили, но его успел закрыть Дерек — а еще успел рявкнуть на него в бешенстве, обещая крупные неприятности, когда это закончится.

Стайлз, конечно, знал, что заслужил, но прямо сейчас ему не было дела ни до чего.

Он убивал человека. То есть оборотня, убийцу и просто гнусного типа, конечно. Но — живое и даже разумное существо. Он жег его заживо, а как только Арджент догорит — Стайлз подойдет и проткнет ему сердце аконитовой стрелой. А еще горло, да, точно, — чтобы уж наверняка.

Бесновавшиеся на поляне беты грызлись друг с другом, не обращая внимания, кто в какой стае. Между ними мелькал чешуйчатый хвост Лидии.

Дерек пытался не отходить от Стайлза, но его то и дело отвлекали: сначала — растащить Скотта и Эрику, потом не дать Айзеку свернуть шею Мэтту, а Лидии — порвать на лоскуты Бойда. Прекратить безумие можно было только одним способом — убив Арджента. Но пока он полыхал, приближаться к нему было опасно. Стайлз не пожалел коктейля.

Однако как только Арджент догорит — Дерек обязательно его прикончит. И тогда плакали добрые намерения Стайлза вместе с его шеей, которую Дерек намылит ему вместе со Скоттом. А огонь тем временем начал помаленьку затухать...

Стайлз собрался с духом и, пользуясь занятостью Дерека с остальными, помчался вперед, на ходу доставая из колчана две стрелы.

\- Блядь, Стайлз! - заорал Дерек, потому что уже не успевал ничего сделать.

Стайлз храбро заступил дорогу воющему альфе и выставил перед собой одну из стрел.

Его расчет оправдался — альфа сам налетел на острый наконечник и всем своим немалым весом навалился на Стайлза — все еще полыхая в нескольких местах. Теряя сознание, Стайлз подумал, что, если Арджент и не раздавил его насмерть, то Дерек потом точно убьет.

\- Запускали фейерверки, значит. Ну-ну, - было первым, что услышал Стайлз, придя в себя.

Как ни странно, ничего не болело, да и ясность мысли вроде никуда не делась. Он выжил и, похоже, не пострадал.

Аллилуйя!

Теперь пережить бы общение с Дереком...

\- Очнулся, герой? - ехидно позвали с переднего сидения... Камаро. Но звал не Дерек.

К Стайлзу обернулась Лидия, а за рулем сидел Айзек, подмигнувший ему в зеркало заднего вида.

Неужели что-то случилось?!

\- Цел он, цел, не переживай, - без труда интерпретировав его гримасу, насмешливо заверила Лидия. - Это мы его выгнали, чтобы тебя не добил ненароком. Он боль у тебя забрал и переживал сильно, но мы все-таки решили перестраховаться. Раньше, чем ты будешь в состоянии драпать, мы его к тебе не подпустим.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Стайлз, кое-как садясь и протирая глаза. - Почему Камаро и куда мы едем? И сколько прошло времени?

\- Примерно час с твоего героического деяния. - Айзек притормозил, и Лидия для удобства общения пересела к Стайлзу, с комфортом продолжив делиться впечатлениями: - Камаро потому, что у него самый мягкий ход. А едем мы к миссис МакКолл — осматривать тебя на предмет серьезных травм. Она обещала головомойку, но Дерек заверял, что твой отец ни о чем не узнает.

Хоть это хорошо. Если бы пришлось еще и отцу все пересказывать...

\- А что это я слышал про фейерверки? - припомнил Стайлз.

\- У тебя штук пять ожогов на видных местах, - безжалостно проинформировала Лидия. - Обсуждаем, как можно объяснить это без альфа-оборотней и коктейлей Молотова.

Мда.

\- Еще у тебя вероятное сотрясение — опять, Стилински! Какое оно в твоей коллекции? Пятое, шестое?

\- Чтоб я считал, - отмахнулся Стайлз, которому подсчеты были до лампочки. Он как-то вдруг осознал, что сегодня стал убийцей.

Пиздец, что тут скажешь.

\- Если ты вздумал загоняться, - Лидия слегка хлопнула его по щеке, привлекая внимание, - то я убила Мэтта.

\- А мы с Эрикой порвали Бойда, пока Дерек спасал Скотта от остальных Арджентов, - поддакнул Айзек и зачем-то добавил: - Насмерть.

\- Но ты хотя бы знал, что делаешь, и сам это выбрал, - яростно, отчаянно сказала Лидия. - У тебя причины были, иначе ты бы не полез. А мы... нам просто пробили защиту! Это противно, Стайлз, не представляешь, как.

\- Как будто изнасиловали, - притормаживая на въезде в город, угрюмо сравнил Айзек.

На это слов у Стайлза не нашлось, даже нецензурных.

\- Что с телами? - осторожно поинтересовался он, боясь услышать что-то вроде «мы оставили Дерека и Скотта их прятать».

\- От тел мы избавились, - пояснил Айзек, опасно отвлекшись от дороги. Какой-то чувак на встречке посигналил ему, чтобы больше не оборачивался, пока за рулем. - Арджентов всех пришлось перебить, но это Дерек сделал. Они с ума посходили, Стайлз, им уже ничем нельзя было помочь. Ну а тела и машины помогала прятать Лидия, не переживай.

\- Ну тогда я спокоен, - выдохнул Стайлз и тут же снова напрягся. - Погодите, а Эллисон? Что с Эллисон?

\- Дерек ее прикрыл, как и всех нас, - Лидия задумчиво посмотрела в заднее окно. За Камаро хвостом пристроилась Хонда Скотта, тащившая джип на буксире. Правда, на следующем перекрестке они разминулись — Скотт направился домой, Айзек — в больницу, как и обещал. - По-моему, сил ему еле-еле на нее хватило, но Дерек старался для Скотта. Эллисон потом час рыдала в его объятиях и бормотала что-то про убитых родителей, а Скотт выглядел неприлично счастливым.

Можно себе представить!

\- Что с ней теперь будет, как думаешь? - наученный горьким опытом Айзек не поворачивался, так что не очень понятно было, кому он задает вопрос. Ответила Лидия — Стайлз еще не в состоянии был соображать.

\- Ты что, пропустил? Когда она отрыдалась, то сказала, что оборотней мы всех перебили, а остальные охотники не в курсе дел были. И в городе из них больше никого нет. Ей почти восемнадцать, сможет жить одна. Главное, не спровоцировать нашествие настоящих охотников... Надо бы аварию с теми машинками устроить, пока тела разлагаться не начали, хорошая получится смерть, - Лидия погрузилась в раздумья, и разговор увял сам собой.

Отлично. Сколько смертей на совести их стаи? И ведь только старшего Арджента, по сути, было за что...

Конечно, Стайлз мог бы позволить Дереку его убить — а потом жить в ожидании, когда все пойдет не так. Когда Дерек изменится.

Нет, Стайлз поступил правильно. Жестоко, эгоистично, но правильно. Он не сразу научится с этим жить, но научится. Главное — чтобы научилась стая.

И Дерек.

Айзек притормозил у больницы, и Стайлз покорно отправился получать втык от Мелиссы МакКолл.

Айзек и Лидия терпеливо дождались окончания всех процедур. У Стайлза нашли сотрясение, кучу ушибов и еще парочку ожогов, не замеченных ранее. Ничего серьезного, в общем. Однако вместо лечения Мелисса прямо заявила, чтобы Стайлз отправился к Дереку или Скотту, а лучше — к обоим сразу и попросил помочь. Мол, эффективнее любых таблеток и мазей.

\- Скотт вроде говорил, что оборотни не могут лечить? - засомневался Стайлз, рассматривая рентгеновские снимки.

\- Тяжелую болезнь у умирающего — не могут, - подтвердила она, делая себе какие-то пометки. - А ты — молодой здоровый балбес, твоему организму хватит небольшого толчка. Все, бегом, у меня есть обязанности помимо сокрытия ваших авантюр.

Да уж, Дерек явно не признался про массовое убийство... или Мелисса именно его обозвала авантюрой?..

Подгоняемый откровенным подталкиванием в спину, Стайлз покинул больницу. Попутно он пригрозил Айзеку, что, если тому интересно посмотреть на вытягивание боли поближе или попробовать самому, — пусть тренируется на кошках. Их у доктора Дитона полно, а Стайлз такой один. Айзек надулся, но Лидия поддержала Стайлза, и ему пришлось смириться.

Поехали они к МакКоллам — во-первых, Стайлзу надо было забрать джип, во-вторых — лекарства, принимаемые при сотрясении, без рецепта не отпускали. Хочешь не хочешь, а рекомендацией миссис МакКолл придется воспользоваться. Головокружения, тошнота и прочие прелести в течение ближайших пары недель Стайлза не вдохновляли.

Разнос от Мелиссы был коротким и больше походил на нотацию — спасибо за сочувствие к больной голове Стайлза. А вот Дерек, вылечив, устроит ему такое, что история с угоном катка покажется цветочками.

Ну что ж, за свои решения надо уметь отвечать.

Собравшись с мыслями, Стайлз приготовился войти в ад. Но его опасения не оправдались.

В гостиной МакКоллов сдвинули мебель и устроили что-то вроде крепости из подушек. Эрика, Скотт и Дерек уютным клубочком свернулись в самом центре, и Стайлз замешкался в дверях, не зная, куда деваться. С одной стороны — он вспоминал веселые догонялки на роликах и кучу-малу, которую они устроили в конце. С другой — он сегодня крупно облажался.

Спустя две секунды тяжких метаний Лидии надоело топтаться на пороге, и она втолкнула Стайлза внутрь. Что-то многовато сегодня доставалось его спине.

Оборотни, истощенные сегодняшним днем, дрыхли без задних ног. Даже Дерек не шевельнулся, когда Стайлз вошел. И это было очен круто — значит, считает их всех настолько своими, чтобы не просыпаться от их присутствия.

Если сейчас и будут проблемы, то потом все непременно станет хорошо, Стайлз был уверен.

Окрыленный этим осознанием, он снял ботинки и присоединился к стае. Лидия с Айзеком уже притулились сбоку, а Стайлзу перепало место как раз между Скоттом и Дереком. Разбудить бы их, чтобы полечили — Стайлз начал чувствовать боль, подкрадывавшуюся исподволь. Но они заслужили отдых, и Стайлз просто втиснулся между ними. Утром полечат — до рассвета все равно осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Дерек бесознательно обнял его, так и не проснувшись, а Скотт пнул в коленную чашечку. Как в старые добрые времена, когда они, мелкие, еще спали в одной постели.

Стайлз улыбнулся воспоминаниям и провалился в сон.

\- Подлизываешься? - раздалось за спиной, и Стайлз подскочил чуть не до потолка. Попутно он каким-то хитровыебнутым способом перевернул блин в воздухе, чего нарочно сделать никогда не мог.

\- Так и сердечный приступ недолго организовать! - отдышавшись, набросился Стайлз на Дерека. Конечно, кто еще мог подойти так бесшумно! Скотту никакая сверхчеловеческая ловкость не помогала — он грохотал, как знаменитый слон из пословицы про посудную лавку; Айзек и Лидия, родственные души, предпочитали не пугать и намерено утяжеляли шаг; а Эрика так цокала каблуками, что пропустить ее появление сложно было даже в наушниках.

\- Тебе повезло, что я не отрываю тебе голову, - Дерек сунул нос в сковородку и в миску с вишневой начинкой. - Блинчики были стратегически верным ходом.

\- Я их тоже люблю, между прочим, - проворчал Стайлз, снимая готовый и заливая сковородку новой порцией теста. - Здоров же ты спать! Четыре часа дня, между прочим.

\- А где тогда остальные? - вгрызаясь в блинчик, спросил Дерек. Стайлз посмотрел на скорость опустошения тарелки и, пока одна из сторон поджаривалась, извлек из холодильника утреннюю лазанью. Подумал и добавил к ней вчерашний ростбиф.

\- Скотт у Эллисон — успокаивает и всячески обихаживает. Айзек и Эрика под руководством Лидии изучают методы организации аварий с трупами и грандиозным пожаром. В их последней смс был вывод, что кому-то из них придется сидеть за рулем, может, всем троим. На этом их прогресс, кажется, застопорился, - отчитался Стайлз. - Прежде чем ты спросишь — я уже был в школе и даже успел отсидеть взыскание, пока ты спал.

\- Почему не присоединился к нашим великим комбинаторам? - усмехнулся Дерек. Сквозь блинчик вышло не особенно внушительно, но Стайлз все равно тяжело вздохнул.

\- Какой смысл бегать от проблемы? Я не хочу, чтобы она встала между нами. То есть, если, конечно, это «мы» существует.

\- Зависит от тебя сейчас, - Дерек доел последний блинчик и с вожделением покосился на лазанью, которую Стайлз как раз вытащил из микроволновки. Но есть не стал.

\- Окей, но что я должен сказать? Что я жалею? Я не жалею. Что я был неправ? Я был прав. Что я поступил эгоистично, подло и мерзко? Да, я признаю, но при этом смотри первые два пункта.

\- Стайлз, ты влез в то, о чем не имеешь понятия. Ты знаешь об оборотнях сколько? Две недели? Я им родился, и я альфа уже десять лет. Как думаешь, я не понимал, на что иду?

\- Не в этом дело, - Стайлз задумчиво опустился на стул, пытаясь сформулировать то, что пожирало его со вчерашней ночи. - Блядь, ну как тебе объяснить? Не в том дело, справился бы ты или нет. Мы этого, надеюсь, никогда не узнаем. Мне вчера снесло крышу не только потому, что я перепугался за тебя и что мне твоя ебаная шкура дороже десятка чужих жизней. Знаешь, что окончательно меня добило? То, что ты мне не сказал о всех последствиях. Я сейчас умом понимаю, что между нами еще пропасть, и сейчас ты мне доверять не обязан, даже если влюблен. Ты мой альфа в первую очередь, ты решаешь, я знаю. Но вчера у меня логика как-то не очень действовала. Вот. И спасибо, что дал выговориться.

\- И что мне с тобой делать? - Дерек театрально закатил глаза. - Вот не был бы влюблен — наверное, убил бы, мне уже как-то привычно.

Их обоих будто прорвало. Шутка была плоской, откровенно неудачной и где-то в чем-то даже оскорбительной, но смеялись оба истерически, выплескивая все напряжение последних недель. У Стайлза — с тех пор, как похитили Лидию. У Дерека — черт знает с какого момента.

\- И когда у тебя это случилось? - полюбопытствовал Стайлз, утерев слезы. - Ну, в смысле, когда влюбился?

\- Будешь опять смеяться — когда увидел тебя с Лидией в лесу, - Дерек вытер лицо кухонной салфеткой. Видел бы кто-то из девчонок! - Совсем не так долго, как у тебя.

\- Расскажешь потом? - Стайлз отобрал поруганную салфетку и повторил вандализм. Не забыть бы кинуть ее в стирку — миссис МакКолл вряд ли оценит сомнительные разводы.

\- Расскажу. Но сначала я тебя трахну, - Дерек поднялся из-за стола и поманил Стайлза к себе. - Надеюсь, у тебя нет дурацких комплексов вроде «давай узнаем друг друга получше»?

Про возраст он не упомянул, и слава богу. Стайлзу до сих пор было неловко за ту угрозу.

\- Да ну, секс ведь тоже способ друг друга узнать! - искренне удивился Стайлз, послушно вставая и прижимаясь к Дереку. - Из всех комплексов у меня только стандартный для девственников «насколько будет больно».

\- Потерпишь, - совсем не успокаивающе бросил Дерек и поцеловал.

Стайлз моментально растекся, забыв о своем намерении полапать Дерека как следует. Потом он, конечно, вспомнит и осуществит давние фантазии. Но вот прямо сейчас — гораздо круче было позволять трогать себя.

Дерек не очень церемонился — запустил руки под рубашку Стайлза и гладил, где хотел и как хотел. Шершавые горячие ладони на чувствительной коже оказались настолько возбуждающими, что у Стайлза тут же встало. Головка неприятно уперлась прямо в молнию, и Стайлз неловко поерзал. Ощутивший движение Дерек каким-то образом догадался, что не так, и опустил руку на его член.

Это было охуенно — не то слово. Если бы молния не давила на сверхчувствительную плоть, Стайлз бы и кончил тут же. Обжигающая ладонь, обхватившая член, пусть и сквозь джинсу? Да, да и еще раз да.

Дерек двинул рукой раз, другой, и одновременно с удовольствием Стайлз чувствовал дискомфорт.

\- Дерек, молния, - хрипло прошептал он, оторвавшись от поцелуя. Но вместо того, чтобы расстегнуть ее и приласкать как следует, Дерек шепнул в ответ прямо в ухо:

\- Я осторожно, - и нежно прикусил мочку, продолжив двигать рукой как было.

Легкая боль смешивалась с оглушительным удовольствием, и Стайлз застонал. Хотелось сейчас иметь когти — вцепиться бы Дереку в плечи! Но когтей не было, а оттолкнуть оборотня — задача не для человека.

И при этом Стайлз знал, что одно его настоящее «нет» - и все закончится. Дерек извинится, поцелует, расстегнет ему ширинку и будет нежно ласкать. Получится приятно, сладко и круто, но...

Стайлзу нравилось вот так.

Однако долго так ласкать Дерек не стал — не хотел причинить вред. И за это Стайлз, поплывший в ощущениях, был ему благодарен. Сам он уже не осознавал, когда хватит.

\- Стайлз, - позвал Дерек, - Стайлз!

\- А? - Стайлзу сейчас, в его руках, было так охрененно, что он не понимал, зачем о чем-то говорить? Дерек же и так видит, что ему хорошо, пусть делает все, что считает нужным.

\- Прежде чем мы займемся сексом...

\- Если ты про узел — Скотт рассказывал, знаю, давай по обстоятельствам. Если решишь, что можно, окей, я согласен. Я доверяю тебе, Дерек.

\- Блядь, - сказал Дерек и чуть не за шиворот потащил Стайлза в свою комнату.

Раньше Стайлз тут, кажется, не бывал, но ему было не до обстановки. Единственное, что интересовало его прямо сейчас, - это кровать. Она была и она была удобной, этого хватит.

Разделись они оба быстро — Стайлза распалили поглаживания члена, а Дереку контроль сорвало от его признания. И так было гораздо лучше.

Стайлз раздвинул ноги, когда Дерек улегся сверху, очень тяжелый и горячий. Круто было ощущать его изнанками бедер, где кожа была тонкой и особенно чувствительной. Никто не касался Стайлза там, и сразу столько — чужие твердые бедра, чуть влажный от смазки член — было ему многовато, но определенно классно.

А еще Дерек опустил руку и растер капельки смазки по обнажившейся головке Стайлза. Его выгнуло на постели, Стайлз забился — после жесткой ласки с молнией член был даже чувствительней, чем обычно, а тут — ничем не ограниченное прикосновение чужой знающей руки... Если бы Дерек не сжал основание, Стайлз бы кончил.

\- Рано, - Дерек убедился, что оргазм отступил, и повел рукой выше — по нежному животу, и еще выше — к соскам. Стайлз и так знал, что они у него чувствительные, но когда один прикусывают, а другой намеренно сильно сжимают и растирают между пальцами — это было настолько охуенно, что Дереку пришлось снова ловить его на грани оргазма.

\- Надо же, - Дерек широко лизнул ему шею и с теплой насмешкой пообещал: - Куплю тебе кольцо такими темпами... и нет, пока не обручальное.

Стайлза продрала сладкая дрожь. Потому что он был бы совсем не против. Если честно, ему понравилось чувствовать себя под контролем, и он бы хотел.

Блядь, да он даже дрочить не пытался — знал, что ему не позволят, и одного этого хватало, чтобы послушно обнимать Дерека.

\- Ты пробовал себя растягивать? - Дерек нежно потирал один из сосков, и Стайлзу трудновато было сосредоточиться. Смысл вопроса дошел до него не сразу, но Дерек и не торопил, мягко покусывая его шею.

\- Не пробовал, - признался Стайлз, понимая, зачем его спрашивают, и инстинктивно раздвигая ноги. Дерек оценил, погладил его член, вызвав новую судорогу, ласково перекатил в руке яички и отстранился. Полез за смазкой.

Пока он шарил в прикроватной тумбочке, Стайлз сел и принялся изучать кончиками пальцев и ладонями его плечи, спину, торс, погладил член и бедра. Дерек иногда ловил его кисти между плечом и подбородком, дурачась, а иногда исхитрялся поцеловать изучающую руку. И хотя смазка давно нашлась, Стайлз гладил и трогал его, пока не остался доволен и не откинулся на постель.

\- Успокоился? - тепло улыбнулся Дерек, и Стайлз уверенно кивнул. Дереку позволено делать что угодно, и Стайлз ему доверял. Но точно так же он сейчас знал, что и Дерек — его, и от этого действительно было гораздо спокойнее.

Больше Дерек ничего не спрашивал. Смазанные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг члена и начали двигаться. Второй рукой Дереку пришлось прижимать Стайлза к постели — так он бился, потому что ритм Дерек выбрал медленный, выматывающий, доводящий до исступления своей неторопливостью. Стайлзу безумно хотелось кончить, он хватал Дерека за руки и кричал, умоляя ему разрешить, но Дерек не поддавался на уговоры, пока сам не решил, что хватит. Стайлз распластался на постели, наконец-то расслабленный, а Дерек нежно прижал его всем телом и вставил палец.

Сил зажиматься у Стайлза уже не осталось, он только коротко, негромко выдохнул и закрыл глаза, состредотачиваясь на новых ощущениях.

Было непривычно, конечно, но сразу — мало, потому что после устроенного Дереком Стайлзу хотелось более острых ощущений. Но ни ждать, ни просить не пришлось — Дерек прекрасно его чувствовал и второй палец добавил почти сразу.

Вот теперь стало хорошо, и Стайлз бы хотел, чтобы сейчас приласкали его член, опять заставив почувствовать сладко-болезненные нажатия на головку, но Дерек сделал еще лучше — он придержал Стайлза и согнул пальцы внутри.

Случаной так получилось или он просто знал, Стайлз понятия не имел, но Дерек попал по простате и, поняв это, намеренно надавил.

Стайлз сорвал голос, иначе кричал бы совершенно точно. А так вышел сдавленный стон, и Дереку опять пришлось удерживать его оргазм. Но Стайлз, которому ритмично и жестко ласкали простату, контролировать себя уже не мог.

\- Дерек! - позвал он наконец, когда стало совершенно невыносимо, и Дерек будто только этого и ждал. Он не стал его больше готовить — вытащил пальцы, подхватил Стайлза под колени и вставил. Стайлз задохнулся, рванулся из рук — член внутри казался огромным, не то что пальцы, и он попал по набухшей от жесткой ласки простате.

\- Не больно? - усмехнулся Дерек, ласково поцеловав Стайлзу коленку. Жест был, в общем, просто приятным, заботливым, совсем не сексуальным — и от этого Стайлз окончательно потерял голову.

\- Нет. И я хочу узел. Дерек, бля, я точно его хочу!

\- В полном виде рано. Ты слишком узкий, - Дерек отпустил одну руку, чтобы нежно обвести кольцо растянутого ануса. Для наглядности он попробовал слегка пропихнуть палец, но Стайлз чуть не взвыл от неожиданной боли. - Прости, - Дерек тут же наклонился и принялся его целовать. - Вот видишь, точно рано. Но можно попробовать кое-что...

Дерек двинулся раз, другой, давая Стайлзу возможность освоиться и научиться не сжимать судорожно мышцы при каждом вторжении. А потом, войдя до конца, Дерек замер — и Стайлз почувствовал, как основание его члена расширяется, распирает изнутри. Не сильно, но на простату давит отчетливо и сладко.

\- Скотт описывал больше, - нашел в себе силы удивиться Стайлз.

\- Больше, - подтвердил Дерек. - Но я могу контролировать размер.

И слегка повел бедрами, давая Стайлзу ощутить всю полноту проникновения и усиленное давление на простату.

\- Блядь! - захлебнулся Стайлз и с трудом выговорил: - Дерек, блядь, еще!

\- Сам просил, - усмехнулся Дерек и начал двигаться уже всерьез, каждый раз болезненно растягивая Стайлза при движении назад и жестко вбиваясь, когда входил.

Стайлза захлестывали ощущения: член внутри, каждый раз надавливающий на простату до звезд перед глазами и поджимающихся пальцев, ласковые руки, гладящие его всего, тяжесть чужого желанного тела, измотанность ласкаси, из-за которой каждое прикосновение воспринималось в разы острее. Это было неимоверно круто, и Стайлзу каждую секунду было мало, хотелось больше и еще...

А потом Дерек сжал его член и начал двигать ею в ритме с жесткими, безжалостными толчками. Стайлз закричал в голос, кончая, и Дерек наконец-то позволил ему. Он тоже кончал — Стайлз чувствовал сперму внутри себя, и это было непривычно, но очень и очень здорово, а еще после сладких судорог, во время которых Дерек не отпускал его из объятий, хотелось полежать вместе — атк, будто узел огромный и они действительно не смогут расцепиться еще полчаса.

Говорить это Дереку было излишне — тот сегодня как-то очень легко читал все желения Стайлза и без вопросов перекатился на спину, не став выходить. Стайлз распластался сверху, положил голову ему на грудь и заявил:

\- Это было охуенно. Я — желе на ближайший день, нет, два.

\- Повезло, что не труп, - поддел Дерек, собственнически погладив Стайлза вдоль спины. - С твоим-то характером...

\- Ну, я всегда знал, что у меня будет очень интересная жизнь, правда, вряд ли долгая, - беззаботно признался Стайлз. Но Дерек, кажется, откровенности не оценил.

\- В худшем случае умрешь сразу после меня. В лучшем — переживешь меня на пару-другую десятилетий, - Дерек с силой прошелся пальцами вдоль его позвонков, и Стайлз заурчал, не сразу осознав смысл его слов. - Так что не переживай заранее.

Блядь. Если он правильно понял, ему только что пообещали всю жизнь быть рядом. И в случае с Дереком обычному человеку надо было не радоваться, а очень даже пугаться.

Но ведь Стайлз никогда и не претендовал на обычность.


End file.
